Une dernière année rocambolesque
by Feux-follet
Summary: Une dernière année à Poudlard en compagnie de James, Lily et les maraudeurs ? Autant dire une année haute en couleur !
1. King's cross

**Hey ! Chose promis chose due, donc comme promis, voilà une fanfiction sur nos deux Gryffondors préférés, James Potter et Lily Evans. Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1

KING CROSS

Lily Evans, valises à la main, entra dans la gare King Cross. Bourrée de monde, comme pour changer. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les londoniens et arriva face à un mur. Ce mur, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle le traversa donc, et arriva sur la voie 9 ¾ . Enfin elle rentrait chez elle. L'été avait été mortel, sa sœur la traitant de monstre à tout bout de champs quand elle ne minaudait pas avec son stupide fiancé, pas plus ouvert d'esprit qu'un mangemort.

Elle chercha des yeux sa meilleure amie, Mary McDonalds. Cette dernière arriva derrière elle. Les deux étudiantes s'étreignirent, elles ne s'étaient pas vues de l'été. Eh oui, quand on a une sœur qui vous traite de monstre et qui serais capable d'en faire de même avec vos amies, on évite. Elles se mirent en quête d'un compartiment.

James Potter, entouré de ses compagnons maraudeurs, entra dans King's Cross. Comme toujours, il chercha des yeux celle qui lui donnait tant de peine. Une certaine Lily Evans, vous connaissez ? Son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, le regarda d'un air goguenard :

_ Tu cherches Evans ? Viens donc plutôt chercher un compartiment, sinon on va devoir se coltiner les serpents, et crois moi, même si j'adore les victimiser, je préférerais ne pas avoir affaire avec eux.

_ Tu as la trouille Patmol ? Demanda James en riant

_ Non, rassure toi Cornedrue, mais moi au moins je ne coure pas après des chimères, allez viens ! J'espère que le chariot ne va pas tarder, je meure de faim !

_ Quand ne meures-tu pas de faim Sirius ? Se moqua Remus, l'élément calme de la bande

_ Euh laisse moi réfléchir … quand je suis malade !

_ Et encore, la dernière fois que tu étais malade, tu t'es enfilé mon paquet de chocogrenouilles ! Protesta James

_ Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le laisser traîner ! Répliqua le jeune homme en montant dans le train

Par chance pour eux, un compartiment était libre, ils s'y installèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Mais quelques instants plus tard, nos deux étudiantes débarquèrent. Il faut bien dire que si Mary était la meilleure amie de Lily, elle aimait beaucoup les maraudeurs, en particulier Sirius. Comme elle arriva la première, elle entra en s'exclamant :

_ Viens Lily, j'en ai un

Et sans plus de façons elle s'installa. La jeune Gryffondor arriva en courant mais se pétrifia sur la porte. Son amie rêvait si elle comptait la forcer à s'asseoir là. En revanche, James lui, était tout sourire. Il proposa même, dans un élan volontaire :

_ Tiens ma Lily Jolie, tu viens ? Si tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur la banquette, je veux bien te prendre sur mes genoux !

_ Non merci Potter, garde les pour toi, je préfère la banquette

Et la jeune fille s'assit aux côtés de Mary. Cette dernière, bien contente aussi de retrouver Poudlard, se tourna vers les maraudeurs. Ils étaient l'incarnation de la joie, rien que de les voir et la journée semblait trop courte. Elle leur demanda, sans prêter attention à Lily qui boudait à côté :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu cette année, ne vous loupez pas c'est la dernière !

_ On va encore s'occuper des serpents, après je sais pas, surprise des chefs ! Clama Sirius. Oh ! Le destin m'appelle, désolé !

_ Il va où ? Demanda Lily, semi-inquiète

_ Oh t'inquiète, il va juste faire le plein de ravitaillement ! Répondit James en riant

_ Alors moi aussi, je meure de faim ! Lança Mary à Lily en guise d'excuse avant de s'éclipser.

Restait Lily, James, Remus plongé dans un livre et Peter, qui ne disait rien depuis le début. En fin il se tourna vers Lily, et, souriant, lui demanda :

_ Alors comme ça, tu es préfète en chef ?

_ Oui, répondit Lily du bout des lèvres.

Elle détestait Peter, qui lui faisait penser à un rat, et qui la dégoûtait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'avouer ! Seule Mary partageait son avis et le secret était bien gardé. James, qui avait suivit l'échange avec un brin de jalousie, attrapa son ami par la manche et le poussa dans le couloir. Sous l'œil étonné de Remus et de Lily, il lança :

_ On doit discuter d'un truc qu'il va falloir lui mettre dans le crâne !

Et, poussant Peter, lui-même étonné, dans le couloir, il lui dit :

_ Bon alors écoutes moi bien, toi. Lily, elle est à moi, si jamais tu oses encore une fois lui faire ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, compris ?

_ Mais je lui ai juste demandé …, commença Peter, pleurnichant à moitié

_ Si elle était préfète, je sais, acheva James en soupirant, mais tu arrêtes, compris ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans mot dire, et ils retournèrent dans le compartiment maintenant rempli de bonbons, chocogrenouilles et autres pâtisseries en tous genres. Lily, bien que déridée et riant de bon cœur, n'accorda aucun regard à James. Mais celui-ci, pas démonté, se promis de se venger.

En tant que préfète en chef, Lily dût se rendre à la réunion organisée dans les premiers wagons. Malheureusement, elle ne s'y rendit pas seul. James se leva et la suivit. Arrivés dans les couloirs, Lily se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui lança violemment :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre partout !?

_ Désolé ma Lily, mais je suis préfet en chef

_ Pardon ? C'est quoi cette blague encore, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Le jour ou tu seras préfet en chef, je suis d'accord pour te laisser mon repas entier !

_ Eh bien dépêche toi de manger, regarde mon insigne !

Et le jeune homme, tout sourire, tendit à la jeune fille l'insigne reluisant des préfets en chef. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle le rendit à James et, continuant de rire, elle lui dit :

_ Tu te fiches de moi, c'est pas possible ! Arrête, c'est bon, Potter ! Elle est drôle ta blague tellement elle est impossible mais là ça a assez duré, alors laisse moi tranquille !

_ Lily, c'est pas une blague

La jeune Gryffondor perdit son sourire. Là, ce n'était plus drôle du tout, c'était même une catastrophe ! Et ce crétin de Potter riait maintenant à gorge déployé devant son air ahuri. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Mary la surnommait souvent Lily la tigresse. La jeune fille, perdant contrôle, le gifla et s'en fût dans les premiers wagons, laissant James planté dans l'allée. Ahurit, il se frottais la joue, il avait oublié combien la jeune fille était adepte des gifles. Mais de toutes façons, elle allait être obligée de le supporter, alors quitte à s'en prendre encore, il se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets.

Sirius et Mary n'avaient pas perdus une miette de ce spectacle, et c'est en pouffant de rire qu'ils se rassirent. Remus, qui avait finit son livre, se joignit à eux :

_ Il s'est prit une gifle ?

_ Et une belle encore ! Répliqua Sirius écroulé de rire

_ Il faudrait que Lily se calme quand même ! Renchérit Mary qui riait de tout son cœur

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui a eut cette idée mais ça promets ! Lança Remus en souriant

_ Vivement l'arrivée ! S'exclama Peter

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, pourquoi l'arrivée ? Peter, mal à l'aise, rougit, balbutia, et se tapit dans un coin sans plus bouger. Il était vraiment bizarre ! Mais les autres retournèrent vite à leur conversation. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue, un autre prétendant de Lily qui avait perdu son estime en la traitant de ''sang-de-bourbe'' quelques temps auparavant. D'après son regard, il la cherchait justement mais Sirius, qui détestait tous les Serpentards et celui-ci en particulier, se leva :

_ Alors Servilus, on a perdu quelque chose ? Ah je sais, tes neurones ? Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais existé, pas la peine de rester !

_ Où est Lily ?

_ Oh, mais tu ne perds pas en idiotie à ce que je voie ! Lily est ailleurs, puisqu'elle n'est pas ici, et je crois qu'elle a été assez claire la dernière fois non ? En même temps, vu l'insulte, j'aurais pas aimé non plus !

_ Ferme là sale traître ! Lança Severus en tremblant

_ Répète !

Quand on veux faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen que de lui rappelé que sa famille l'a rejeté parce qu'il a refusé de trahir ses convictions pour un age noir. Severus, menacé par la baguette que Sirius lui pointe sur la gorge, n'a d'autre choix que de reculer. Mary, qui n'a pas bougé depuis toute la scène, lance, après que Sirius ce soit r-assit :

_ Eh ben, on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette année

_ Quand on s'appelle Servilus et qu'on a rien dans la tête on la ferme ! Grommelle Sirius à ses côtés.

Lily et James apparaissent quelques instants plus tard, l'une boudant, l'autre grommelant. Sirius, in peu sur les nerfs, leur lance :

_ Oh c'est bon vous deux, faîtes la paix, c'est pas ça qui va vous tuer ! Nous on s'est payé Servilus et on ne s'en plaint pas !

À ce nom, Lily frissonne, elle se souvient encore de cette journée où il l'a trahit. James, la regardant, ne peux s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Un jour, ce Servilus de malheur devra payer, mais en attendant, autant profiter du paysage avant d'arrivé.

**Alors ? Ça vous donne envie de continuer ou je dois arrêter tout de suite mon massacre ? N'oubliez pas vos reviews, à bientôt !**


	2. Un banquet haut en couleurs

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 2

UN FESTIN HAUT EN COULEURS

Le train s'arrêta enfin dans la gare de Poudlard. Notre bande de joyeux lurons, un peu endormis après s'être gavés de sucreries, fût réveillée en sursaut. Lily, mal calée sur la banquette, se trouva projetée à terre tout comme Mary. En grommelant, les deux jeunes filles éveillèrent les autres. C'est sûr qu'être réveillé par une chute est loin d'être agréable, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Lily bougonna un peu, bien sûr, mais retrouva vite son entrain.

Ils étaient à Poudlard, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais bon, quand on est dans une équipe de pas doué, juste un conseil, on ne se met pas sous le filet à bagages. Sirius, voulant retiré sa valise, grimpa sur la banquette et, la sortant, ne regarda pas autour de lui au moment de la balancer au sol. Mary, qui se trouvait en dessous, se la reçut en pleine figure. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle se jette sur Sirius, toutes griffes dehors et, le poussant, ne prenne sa place.

Ils sortirent enfin du compartiment et sautèrent dehors. Hagrid, qui s'occupait des premières années, les salua de loin. Ils répondirent à son salut avant de monter dans les calèches conduites par les sombrals. Mary, réveillée par la valise, commença à parler :

_ Bon, alors, tout le monde est prêt ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est notre dernière année ? Le temps est passé trop vite, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivée en première année hier.

_ Tu as beaucoup grandie alors depuis hier ! Fît mine de s'étonner Sirius

_ Oh toi ! Tu ne perd rien pour attendre !

_ Chouette ! J'adore avoir des défis comme ça, au moins je passe plus de temps à m'amuser !

_ Mary a raison, renchérit Remus, le temps s'est écoulé trop vite

_ A qui le dis-tu ! S'exclama James à son tour. Sept ans et elle ne veut toujours pas sortir avec moi, vous y croyez vous ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Lily

_ Tu peux même compté jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, jamais je n'accepterais ! Protesta cette dernière

Mais les regards autour d'elle était un peu moqueurs. Tous espéraient en secret que la jeune fille accepterais et qu'ils auraient enfin la paix. Dans un élan de bonté, Sirius proposa même d'être le parrain mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Lily. James, qui ne voyait pas ça et qui se sentait de bonne humeur, se mit à genoux et commença une nouvelle demande de sortie quand la carriole passa une ornière. James se retrouva jeté au sol sous les rires de ses camarades. Sirius, qui n'était pas le dernier à rire, lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

_ Bah, Jamesie, tu tombe sans même qu'elle te frappe ? Mon pauvre, t'es vraiment un habitué des claques alors !

_ Oh mais tu sais Sirius, je préfère tomber que de me prendre une claque !

_ C'est bon à savoir, murmura Lily en riant avec Mary

_ Oh Evans, dis moi, pourquoi refuses-tu notre Jamesie national ? Il a pourtant toutes les qualités ! Bon, à part la modestie mais ça s'arrange m'a-t-on dit, lança Sirius

_ Eh bien parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Répliqua Lily d'un ton sans réplique

La carriole arriva enfin aux pieds du château et les étudiants en sortirent. James voulut aider Lily à descendre mais celle-ci se débrouilla tellement bien qu'elle sauta d'elle-même sur les pieds de James qui retint un hurlement de douleur tandis que la jeune fille se félicita d'avoir écouté sa mère et d'avoir enfilé des talons alors qu'elle détestait ça. Mary, qui était près d'elle, lui dit après s'être éloignée :

_ Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour être sympa !

_ Avec qui ? S'étonna faussement la jeune rousse

_ Avec James, il est vraiment amoureux de toi tu sais !

_ Et moi je le déteste vraiment, tu sais !

Et elles s'engouffrèrent dans le château. Le festin, en place, n'attendait que les convives, mais ceux-ci étaient priés de ne commencer à manger que lorsque la répartition des premières années était terminée. Mais comme chaque année, les maraudeurs, de vrais ventre sur pattes, commencèrent à manger entre deux applaudissements.

Après une longue répartition, Lily et son amie avaient les mains rouges vives à force d'applaudir. Mary, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être autorisée à regarder la nourriture sans la manger se servit dans l'assiette de Sirius qui protesta :

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Il y a plein de plats autour, alors ne te sers pas dans mon assiette ! Protesta le maraudeur

_ Mais tu sais, je fais ça pour ton bien, à force de trop manger tu vas prendre du poids et dire adieu à ton fan-club !

_ Tu en fais partie ? S'étonna le jeune homme

_ Bien sûr que non ! Manquerait plus que ça !

Lily, à ses côtés, riait à se tordre de rire devant les deux voisins. Mais James, lui, avait perdu l'appétit. Enfin il se tourna vers Lily :

_ Dis, tu ne voudrais pas …

_ Sortir avec toi ? Jamais de la vie !

_ Non, c'est pas ça, me passer le jus de citrouille ! Arrête ou je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes, ajouta-t-il en laissant apparaître un sourire moqueurs

_ Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, rassures-toi Potter

_ Non moi c'est James ma Lily Jolie

_ Et moi c'est Evans, pour toi, stupide idiot !

_ Ben en même temps quelqu'un de stupide c'est normalement quelqu'un d'idiot ma chère Lily !

La chère Lily en question sentait la moutarde lui monter sérieusement au nez. Et dire que pendant la réunion des préfets il n'avait pas cesser de fanfaronner à ses côtés alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le voir disparaître. Mais la jeune fille patientait, un jour, elle le savait, elle aurait sa vengeance.

Mais tandis que Lily ruminait et que les maraudeurs dévoraient, les autres attendaient de pouvoir manger, pour ça, Dumbledore devait faire son discours. Il monta sur son estrade et commença ainsi :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Slughorn continuera de dispenser ses cours de potions malgré ce qu'il vous avait annoncé l'année dernière. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur quelque chose de grave. Vous avez tous, je suppose, entendu parler dernièrement d'un mage noir, puissant, qui devient de plus en plus meurtrier. J'aimerais vous dire que vous n'avez rien à craindre, malheureusement aucun endroit n'est trop sûr, alors restez sur vos gardes, ne sortez dehors qu'accompagner, de plus, les visites à Pré-au-lard seront autorisées seulement aux groupes de plus de cinq élèves, je rappelle que ces sorties ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite à moins que vous ne soyez désespérés mais je vous assure que nous avons une très bonne infirmière ! Mais finissons, car je crois que certains meurent de faim, bonne année à tous !

Dans son discours, le directeur n'avait pas été très rassurant, mais la note culinaire avait été comprise de tous après un regard éloquent vers la table des Gryffondors, devinez où ? Les maraudeurs étaient repérés.

Les tintements, exclamations et bruits de fourchettes retentirent alors. Pour s'entendre, il fallait crier, en un mot, un bazar monstre régnait dans cette salle, mais au moins, la bonne humeur et la familiarité ne laissait pas de place à une note de tristesse ou de peur engendrée par les temps actuels. Du côté des maraudeurs et des deux amies, l'ambiance battait son plein. Lily et Mary, bien contentes de se retrouver, se racontaient leurs vacances :

_ Et du coup ma sœur adorée m'a encore traitée de monstre, disait Lily

_ Alors elle ne s'est pas regardée, et encore, l'intérieur doit être pire ! Gloussa Mary

_ Oui mais bon, c'est ma sœur !

_ Lily, une sœur qui te traites comme ça, ce n'est pas une sœur ! Allez, reprend ton joli sourire et mange, tu as un appétit d'oiseau ma parole !

_ Qui a un appétit d'oiseau ? Non parce que moi je peux aider, je meurs de faim ! Lança Sirius

_ Regarde plutôt ton assiette Black !

_ A ton service Mcdonald

_ Dis Lily, demanda soudain James, ça t'intéresse une balade digestive rien que toi et moi ?

_ Non désolée Potter, je dors la nuit et puis il caille dehors !

_ Oh mais on peut aussi se promener dans les couloirs tu sais ?

_ Au pire tu te balades tout seul avec ton ombre tu sais ! Répliqua Lily

_ Mais j'essaye simplement d'être sympa !

_ Pas moi, affirma la jeune rousse

_ Mais …

_ Potter, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans '' fiches moi la paix '' ?

Le jeune homme voulu répondre quand une ombre s'approcha d'eux. Un serpentard aux cheveux noirs d'un aspect douteux et qui s'assit sans façons auprès de Lily. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, prise dans le feu de la conversation avec Mary et Remus quand Sirius lança :

_ Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Notre serpent de tout à l'heure ! Dis moi, tu veux bien dégager ? Parce que là, à moins que tu ne sois bigleux ou dépourvu du peu d'intelligences qui te reste, c'est la table des Griffons, et tu sais ce que font les Griffons aux méchants serpents ?

_ La ferme Black ! Ce n'est pas pour voir ton vilain museau que je suis là mais pour parler à Lily !

_ Je devrais me sentir vexé mais quand on regarde ta tête, je me dis que j'ai de la chance ! Répliqua Sirius

_ Dis moi Lily …

_ J'ai pas été assez claire ou Sirius a raison pour une fois ? Pour toi c'est Evans, compris ? Et je ne veux certainement pas te parler et encore moins te voir alors dégage please !

_ Mais …

_ Bon, au cas ou la demoiselle n'a pas été assez claire, commença James en levant sa baguette

_ Espèce d'imbécile, elle t'aime encore moins que moi, lança Severus en colère

_ Alors là tu vois, tu te trompes complètement, répliqua Lily, je préfère James à toi

_ Mais …

_ Nous oblige pas à te casser le nez Servilus, retourne donc chez les serpents et fiches nous la paix, grommela Sirius en avalant une bouchée de gâteau

Ils ne surent pas si c'est la crainte de l'éxecution des menaces Siriusiennes ou si c'est par bon sens, mais le jeune Serpentard se leva et retourna à sa table aux côtés de Rosier et Mulciber, deux affreux lascars qui auraient mieux fait de ne jamais exister tant les actes et les paroles qu'ils allaient proférés cette année là seraient violents. James, souriant de toutes ses dents, se tourna vers Lily :

_ Alors comme ça tu me préfère à ce serpent ? Intéressant, je prend en notes

_ Potter, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu, et tu la fermes !

Par chance, le banquet se finit bientôt et les élèves gagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Mais arrivé à la porte des Gryffondors devant le tableau où l'imposante Grosse Dame régnait, James se tourna vers Lily :

_ C'est quoi déjà le mot de passe ?

La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel, l'année allait être longue, très longue. Et, courageusement, elle murmura :

_ Errare humanum est

**Voilà, alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je continue ? Laissez vos reviews et je vous dis à bientôt ! ( La semaine prochaine quoi ;) )**


	3. Ça commence bien

**Hello bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous en cette journée pluvieuse ? Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 3

ÇA COMMENCE BIEN

Lily fut tirée de son sommeil en sentant son lit bouger. Drôle de sensation dont elle voulait absolument connaître la source afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait absolument dormir. Mais une voix, de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus claire lui hurlait :

_ Debout Lily !

Non, elle ne se lèverais pas, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Si la personne qui s'évertuait à vouloir la sortir du lit ne le comprenait pas, tant pis pour elle, en tout cas, elle se rendormait. La personne en question était Mary qui sautait sur le lit de la jeune fille tout en hurlant. La cloche avait sonnée depuis un quart d'heure et Lily dormait toujours. Enfin, à bout de souffle mais pas à court d'idée, Mary sauta au bas du lit et glissa à l'oreille de la belle rousse à Poudlard dormant :

_ Tu sais ce qui arrive quand une préfète en chef ne se réveille pas ? Le préfet en chef doit la réveiller, veux-tu que j'appelle James ?

Alors là, Lily pas si endormie que ça, se leva d'un bond, et d'un coup de baguette, se changea et coiffa sa tignasse en une queue de cheval toute simple. Mary, fière de son stratagème, sourit. Il en fallait si peu pour que Lily bondisse que c'en était amusant. Bien que le déjeuner ne soit pas encore servit, les deux jeunes filles aimaient à descendre profiter du calme désertique de la salle commune pour discuter au coin du feu. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles y virent, confortablement installés, les maraudeurs bavardant avec animation. Pour êtres en avance, ils étaient en avance ceux-là ! D'habitude il fallait que Remus asperge tous ce petit monde d'eau pour les tirer du lit, et encore ça donnait lieux à un concert de gémissements en tout genre, mais là, au contraire, ils étaient de bonne humeur ! On pouvait vraiment parler de miracle. Mary, étonnée, s'avança vers eux :

_ Ben ça alors ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de vous voir tous debout, on doit s'attendre à quoi là ?

_ Oh mais à rien, peut-être juste une petite blague dans l'air ! Répondit Sirius

_ Black, arrête de parler avec énigme, ça te vas pas

_ J'essaye juste de paraître un peu plus intelligent ! Protesta l'interpellé

_ Bon alors c'est quoi cette fois ?

_ Tu crois qu'on va gâcher la surprise ? Entourés des deux meilleurs préfètes en chefs qu'il ne soit jamais existé ? Tu rêve MacDonald !

Lily, d'un peu meilleure humeur, commença à se dérider, décidément la bonne humeur des maraudeurs était contagieuse ! Mais, à mesure que les autres parlaient, Lily comprit une chose qui équivalait, pour elle, à une catastrophe. À demi-mot, les autres révélaient les coupables, et devinez qui en faisait partie ? Ce crétin de Potter qui était justement mort de rire à propos de la fameuse blague. Là, c'en était trop ! Elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira dans un coin isolé sous les rires et plaisanteries des maraudeurs. Une fois à l'écart, Lily lui lança telle une furie :

_ Dis moi que je rêve Potter ! Sérieusement, tu n'as pas participé, rassure moi !

_ Ben, je suis solidaire aux autres tu sais et …

_ Arrête ! Tu me saoule Potter ! Lança la jeune fille en colère

Et elle planta le jeune homme pour rejoindre Mary qui ne put poser aucune question, sachant pertinemment qu'une Lily en colère comme là pouvait mordre. Sirius, qui vît James arriver avec une tête de quatre mètres de long, se mit à rire :

_ Eh bien, on peut dire que tu en fais une de ces tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pauvre Cornedrue ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

_ Rien, elle s'étranglait de colère, répondit sombrement James

_ James, si tu la bombarde tous les jours pour qu'elle sorte avec toi, je pense que tu l'agace plus qu'autre chose, intervint Remus. Si tu la laisse un peu tranquille, ça pourra peut-être s'arranger !

_ Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda James avec espoir

_ J'en suis certain, répondit Remus en souriant

_ Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais je meure de faim ! Lança Sirius, se tenant éloquemment l'estomac

Avec ce signal, comment résister à l'appel du ventre ? Les maraudeurs descendirent donc en courant ( dévalant même ) les escaliers, mais là, immense problème diplomatique. À l'ordinaire, James et Sirius se plaçaient respecivement face à Lily et Mary, Relus, à côté de la jeune MacDonald, se trouvait face à Peter.

Mais celui-ci, décidant sûrement que le changement était bon pour la santé, se plaça face à Lily et commença à lui parler, au grand désespoir de James qui, d'un geste rude en l'attrapant par l'oreille, chassa Peter et retrouva sa place habituelle. Non mais ! Si cet imbécile continuait son petit manège, une mise aux points sur les I aurait lieue. Sans s'en rendre compte, James était aveuglé par l'amour et la jalousie. Lily, assise de nouveau en face de lui, lui lança un regard qui pouvait se traduire mot pour mot : '' Sérieusement ? Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais ''. Mary, en face de Sirius, échangea avec ce dernier un regard amusé. Quand donc arrêteraient-ils ?

Soudain, une grande clameur retentit à la table verte. Les maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent en souriant tandis que les deux filles, intriguées, se retournèrent. Ces chers serpents avaient eut l'immense ''bonheur'' de trouver dans leurs jus de citrouilles … des poils de chat ! Et de quel chat ? Rusard répondit à la question muette en débarquant à bout de souffle dans la salle en hurlant comme un putois. Dumbledore, intrigué, se leva :

_ Eh bien M. Rusard, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Missteigne ! Missteigne ! Hurlait le vieux concierge

_ Et bien quoi ? S'agaça Mcgonnagal

_ Elle est tondue ! Elle n'a plus de poils !

Alors là, c'était le pompom ! La Grande Salle entière s'étrangla de rire, même les Serpentards s'étouffaient avec les poils de l'infortunée. Les professeurs se retenaient même difficilement de rire. Les maraudeurs, eux, étaient carrément par terre à force de rire et en pleuraient même. Lily n'était pas la dernière non plus, et si c'était ça la blague, on pouvait bien fermer les yeux ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis de Rusard qui, tout en gesticulant de rage, parlait de punir ces '' ces imbéciles qui avaient un doxy au plafond !'' mcgonnagal fut contrainte de convoquer les deux préfets en chef dans son bureau avant la reprise des cours.

_ M. Potter, pour une fois que je ne vous retrouve pas dans mon bureau pour vous reprocher quelque chose, du moins pour l'instant, nuança-t-elle en voyant le sourire béat du jeune homme. Vous allez donc me trouver les coupables et je me chargerais d'eux.

Les deux préfets en chef aquiesçèrent et sortir du bureau. Lily, une fois dehors, se tourna vers James qui avait pâlit. Inquiète, car elle en devinait la raison, elle demanda :

_ C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

_ Oui, mais c'était de la légitime défense ! Protesta faiblement le jeune homme

_ Contre le chat ? Il vous avait griffé ? Ne te moque pas de moi Potter !

_ Non, c'est à cause des Serpentards, hier

_ Qui ? Demanda Lily

_ Servilus, il s'est vanté d'un truc te concernant et …

_ QUOI ? s'écria Lily atterrée

_ On a voulu te venger, Lily

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus, au contraire, elle bouillait intérieurement ? Ah il se vantait de quelque chose sur elle ? Eh bien il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Elle planta James dans les couloirs, à croire que c'était son hobbie favori, et se dirigea résolument vers le duo verts dans la coure. James courrut vers elle dans l'espoir de l'arrêter mais la jeune fille, l'entendant, se tourna vers lui, baguette levée :

_ Reste là Potter, c'est une affaire qui ME concerne !

James tenta encore de la retenir mais les yeux verts enflammés de Lily l'en dissuadèrent, il se contenta donc de la suivre de loin tandis que la cloche des cours retentissait. Mais Lily, bien décidée à en découdre avant, ne s'en préoccupa pas. Severus, aux pieds d'un arbre, discutait avec Mulciber. Quand il vit Lily la furie arriver dans sa direction, une lueure inquiète passa dans ses yeux. Mulciber, lui , arborait une mine moqueuse et accueilla Lily ainsi :

_ Tiens, le petit déjeuner, Pouah ! Comme si j'allais gober une sang de bourbe ! J'aurais trop peur de la contagion

_ C'est pas toi que je viens voir, Bruce, et quand à la contagion, seule la bêtise l'est, et il me semble que tu es contaminé depuis belle-lurette !

_ Mulciber ! Mademoiselle la …

_ Sang de bourbe ? Change de disque ! Quand à toi, espèce d'imbécile, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Severus, tu t'es vanté de quoi auprès des maraudeurs à propos de moi ?

_ On s'est vanté que tous les gens de ton espèce devaient trembler, répondit Mulciber à la place de son accolyte

_ De mon espèce ? Repris Lily en riant. Rien que ça ? Imbécile, je suis de l'espèce humaine, alors t...

Elle ne put continuer, Mulciber, qui avait prit la mouche, la menaçait de sa baguette. En un instant, Lily comprit le danger et se maudit cent fois. Sur le bras de Mulciber, qui avait relevé ses manches, une marque noire apparaissait. La jeune fille comprit que s'il voulait la tuer, il le ferait. Mulciber ne la tua pas, heureusement pour elle, mais la désarma d'un stupéfix. James qui voyait tout ça, accourut pour la protéger mais Servilus, retrouvant son antipathie à l'égard du maraudeur, le stupéfixia à son tour. Le jeune homme, au sol, ricanna :

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouve Servilus ?

_ La ferme Potter ! Hurla le surnommé. C'est ta faute tout ça !

_ Tout ça quoi ? Demanda James intriguées

_ Si tu m'avais laissé Lily, j'aurait put la protéger !

_ Eh ! Réveille-toi Servilus ! C'est toi qui l'a forcée à partir ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu sais, ce jour où tu l'as traitée de quoi déjà ? De sang de bourbe imbécile !

Soudain un cri déchira l'air. Si Mulciber n'avait pas tué Lily, il n'en était pas loin. D'un Doloris parfaitement maîtrisé, il torturait la jeune fille, mais se lassant rapidement, il arrêta et partit en sifflotant, Severus sur ses talons. James s'approcha de Lily. Recroquevillée et tremblante, la jeune fille sanglotait. James l'entoura de ses bras, la rassurant, tandis que Lily s'y blotissait. Sirius, qui n'avait rien contre l'idée de louper des cours se montra sous l'arcade :

_ Eh James ! On te cherche partout !

Mais l'interpellé ne répondit pas. Mary, qui avait rejoint Sirius, se décida à aller voir. Le duo arriva auprès du triste couple. Mary, aperçevant son amie, étouffa un cri.

_ James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? James !

_ C'est Mulciber, il lui a lancé un doloris, répondit James

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux autres

_ Je vais la porter, je vous rejoint en cours

Et James souleva le poids plume dans les airs. Les deux autres le laissèrent et rejoignirent le cours tandis que le jeune homme portait Lily, inconsciente, à l'infirmerie

**Et voilà, vous aimez ? J'espère bien :) laissez vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Une furie et une convocation

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous promes que ça n'arrivera plus, j'avais complètement oublié de poster et pourtant c'est près depuis longtemps. Milles excuses et bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 4

UNE FURIE ET UNE CONVOCATION

L'infirmière acceuillit le jeune garçon en poussant des cris à ameuter l'école. Comme à son habitude, elle pesta tout haut :

_ Dès le premier jour ? Encore les maraudeurs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous nom de nom ! Oh cette pauvre petite, installez-là ici, dans ce lit. Doucement ! Vous allez me la briser ! Déjà qu'elle est pas bien épaisse !

James, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre les directives hurlées pas l'inimitable infirmière tout en restant calme, commençait à perdre patience. Si cette folle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite son cirque, il allait finir par claquer la porte ! Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire. L'infirmière se calma et s'occupa sérieusement de la jeune Gryffondor puis, avisant que James allait finir pas prendre racine et établir ses quartiers dans l'infirmerie, elle le tança :

_ Vous n'avez pas cours ? Si ? Eh bien vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge peut-être ? Ou alors que la mer gèle ? Allez, filez ! Ouste, du balai !

James, comprenant qu'il était indésirable ici, sortit taïo de l'infirmerie et partit rejoindre le cours de sortilège. Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livre devenue indispensable au vu de sa taille, lui dit simplement :

_ Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez bien dormit ?

Evidemment, certains ne purent s'empêcher de rire. En vérité, Flitwick était l'un des professeurs que les élèves préféraient aux autres. James ne se formalisa donc pas de l'apostrophe ironique et répondit même :

_ Très bien, merci, et vous ?

Il rejoignit ensuite les Maraudeurs qui l'accueillirent avec compassion. Le cours se déroula normalement, enfin presque, c'est à dire que Peter fit exploser son verre au lieu de le faire voler dans les airs, Sirius renversa ''malencontreusement'' le verre d'eau sur Mary, jurant ses grands-dieux qu'il ne l'avait pas fait intentionellement et James, n'ayant pas sa Lily à côté pour le faire, s'auto-aspergea. Remus réussit haut la main, comme toujours, et Mary renversa le liquide sur le nez de Sirius, avec un sourire moqueur comme pour dire "Bien fait".

La sonnerie retentit au beau milieux d'exclamations diverses dûes à cette semi-bataille d'eau. Les maraudeurs sortirent les premiers, suivis de près par Mary. Mais en regardant de plus près leur emploi du temps, ce fut un concert de traînements de pieds. En effet, la métamorphose, bien que certains anonymes la maîtrisent parfaitement sur certains points, ne leur plaisait qu'à demi. Le professeur McGonnagal attendait au bout du couloirs que les "traînards'' daignent mettre le turbo et accélèrent pour pouvoir commencer son cours. La leçon du jour consistait à transformer un rat en lampe fonctionnelle. Alors que tout semblait très bien partit, on entendit une explosion à une certaine table bien connue. Mcgonnagal s'approcha et econnaissant un trio infernal et imbattable, lança aux trois coupables :

_ McDonald, Potter et Black, je peux bien dire que je ne suis pas étonnée du tout

_ On a rien fait de mal madame, répondit innocemment Mary en rougissant et appuyée par les hochements de tête de ses deux acolytes aussi rougissants

_ Non, bien sûr que non mademoiselle. Enfin, demandez toujours à ce pauvre rat que vous venez de faire exploser si sa métamorphose a marché, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, répliqua sèchement le professeur

_ Monsieur le rat, vous nous recevez ? Remuez vos moustaches si vos m'entendez ! Appela Sirius en imitant un vétérinaire

_ Si vous souhaitez continuer ainsi, Black, je peux vous proposer une heure de colle après les cours pour savoir s'il remuera ses moustaches, lança Mcgonnagal qui commençait sérieusement à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez

_ Et ça peut s'arranger si je m'arrête ?

_ Vous vous arrangerez pour éviter la punition, mais vous n'arrangerez pas votre cas ! Maintenant, taisez vous et travaillez !

Quand Mcgonnagal prenait ce ton, soit on fuyait, soit on se taisait. Les élèves l'avaient très bien compris, depuis le temps et les punitions, et le silence totale revint. Malheureusement, aucun autre incident ne survint et l'heure devint monotone. Même les maraudeurs, qui savaient très bien ce qu'ils risquaient avec cette menace se taisaient. Quel ne fut pas le soulagement des élèves quand la cloche du repas sonna. Abandonnant à Remus la charge d'un affamé, Sirius, et d'un "rat", Peter, Mary et James se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. James arriva le premier et entra. Lily faisait ses lacets dans l'espoir d'une fugue à l'anglaise quand elle vit le jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit, se sentant un peu beaucoup idiot :

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, merci Potter, répondit froidement la jeune rousse.

_ Eh, tu peux m'appeler James ! Le fait que je t'ai porter, ça créer des liens !

_ Je préfère ne pas perdre mes bonnes habitudes, quand au fait que tu me porte, crois moi Potter, c'était bien la dernière fois de ta vie !

_ Et puis, tu pourrais aussi sortir avec moi, glissa le jeune homme, croyant en sa bonne étoile

_ Même pas en rêve Potter ! Et ne continue pas, sinon je te jure je n'hésiterais pas à te gifler !

Mary, qui arrivait à son tour, fut alerter par ces éclats de voix. Inquiète, elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie et fut bousculée par James qui s'enfuyait. Lily, plus enragée qu'un enragé, la heurta à son tour et les deux filles tombèrent à la renverse. Mary, persuadée qu'elle aurait une bosse après une telle chute, se tâta prudemment la tête tandis que Lily se relevait:

_ Il va me le payer celui-là !

_ Au lieu de le menacer, tu pourrait peut-être m'aider non ? grommela Mary. Et puis pour une mourante tu me paraît plutôt vivante !

_ Désolée, murmura Lily en aidant son amie. Je vais récupérer mes affaires

Mais la jeune fille se surrévaluait, car à peine étaient-elles sortit que Lily se trouva dans les bras de James après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Le jeune homme avait battu en retraite au départ, mais s'était ravisé et avait attendu derrière la porte, et heureusement, car sans lui lily se serait trouvée par terre. Malheureusement pour James, la jeune rousse ne semblait pas apprécié ce sauvetage improvisé :

_ Pas la peine de te rendre indispensable Potter, je ne dirais jamais oui !

_ C'était juste pour t'aider tu sais ... mais si tu préfère le sol ...

_ Non ! Arrête Potter, c'est pas drôle ! Potter arrête ! Je suis désolée !

Et tout en criant, la jeune fille s'aggripait, se cramponnais même, au jeune homme. Celui-ci riait et s'amusait beaucoup de la frayeur de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard tétanisé. Alors, pour courroner le tout, il la fit voltiger dans les airs afin qu'elle atterrisse dans ses bras. Mais là encore, la jeune fille se débattit violemment et James, n'arrivant plus à la contenir, la laissa tomber au sol. Au grand étonnement de Mary et du jeune homme, Lily s'élança dans les couloirs sans demander son reste. James, planté comme un idiot, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que comptait faire Lily et à son tour, il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille, tandis que Mary chargée par les affaires, protestait faiblement, en vain. Le jeune homme, à la vitesse d'un cerf, était partit et maintenant hors de portée.

James rattrapa enfin Lily qui allait débarquer sans scrupules dans la grande Salle pour faire un beau scandale à Mulciber, et James se doutzit que Lily ne ferait pas que ça. La jeune gryffondor se débattit toutes griffes dehors, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait Lily la tigresse quoi que ce surnom provient aussi de Peter Pan, le livre de James Barrie. James parvint enfin à lui attraper le poignet de la jeune demoiselle et la força à l'écouter :

_ Mais tu es cinglée ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que d'un coup de baguette tu le réduirais en poussière ? Idiote, si tu crois qu'Azkaban est un centre de vacances, tu ne mérite pas tes notes !

_ Tu aurais fais quoi hein ? Tu lui aurais donné ta confiance sans interrogatoire ? Lâche moi Potter, soit je le tue maintenant, soit tu vas servir de paté à Missteigne !

_ En parlant du chat, lança James. Tiens, salut teigneuse ! Alors, tu as retrouvée ta fourrure ? C'est vrai, tu avais une drôle de tête quand Sirius s'est occupé de ton cas.

Mais le chat, bien loin d'être Missteigne, se métamorphosa en entendant le nom de Sirius sous les traits de ...

_ Professeur McGonnagal ?

_ Potter, la prochaine fois que vous oserez me prendre pour ce stupide chat, vous serez le premier de l'année à vous faire collé le soir ! C'est clair ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna James

_ Et lâchez tout de suite Mademoiselle Evans ! Enfin ! S'agaça Mcgonnagal

_ Je ne peux pas vraiment là !

_ Monsieur Potter, vous voyez l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de vous ? demanda le professeur épuisé

_ Non, je vois juste le plafonnier, d'ailleurs, il commence à prendre la poussière !

_ Je ne sais pas comment font les gens pour vous supportez ! Lâcha enfin la sorcière

_ Moi non plus, grinça Lily

_ Moi non plus, ajouta James sans comprendre

_ Assez parlé tous les deux, filez chez le professeur Dumbledore, et maintenant, occupons nous de Black

Et de nouveau sous la forme d'un chat, le professeur repartit à toutes pattes, non sans lancer à Mary qui arrivait à toute vitesse :

_ Mademoiselle Mcdonald, vous croyez-vous sur une piste de course ou dans une école ?

L'interpellée arriva essouflée et interloquée auprès de James et Lily en leur demandant :

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

En temps normal, James aurait répliqué quelque chose de drôle mais au contraire, il ne prononça pas un mot, à l'étonnement général. En vérité, James aurait aimé se trouver dans la Grande Salle et manger, mais au lieu de ça on l'envoyait chez Dumbledore l'estomac dans les talons. Si ce n'était pas une forme de torture, il ne savait pas ce que c'était? Accompagné de gargouillements provoqués par ce vide, le trio se dirigea vers la tour du directeur. Mary les abandonna rapidement toutes fois et le duo, arrivé devant le farouche gryffon qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, s'entre regarda. Une seule et même question occupait leur esprit, quel était le mot de passe ? Lily se tourna vers James :

_ Tu le connais toi ?

_ J'ai une tête à retenir les mots de passe ?

_ Non, reconnut en toute bonne fois Lily

_ Hum ... Chocogrenouille ?

_ On n'a pas tous un estomac aussi grand que le tien !

_ Je cherche moi au moins ! Protesta James

_ Moi aussi ! Euh ... Arianna ? lança Lily

_ C'est qui celle là ? demanda James

_ Je t'expliquerais, laisse tomber ça ne marche pas de toute manière.

_ Oh et puis zut, j'ai trop faim, tu viens ? Les maraudeurs ...

A ce mot, la statue tourna, à la grande stupéfaction des deux préfètes en chef qui se regardent à nouveau, les yeux presque exorbités. Les maraudeurs, le mot de passe ? Nom d'un scroutt à pétard et par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais Lily, la tête sur les épaules, préfèrent monter au lieu de regarder la très jolie statue se refermer très gentiment, ne dit-on pas que le mot de passe change à chaque fois ? James la suit, effaré, et carrément affamé ...

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! Laissez vos reviews, bonne journée !**


	5. Un petit tour chez Dumbledore et

**Hello bonjour tout le monde, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5

Un petit tour chez Dumbledore et vas-t-en Potter

( désolé pour le titre à rallonge )

Lily entra la première dans le bureau , suivie de près par James. Dumbledore, aussi calme que s'ils venaient lui annoncer le bulletin météo, les attendait. Les deux préfets-en-chef s'assirent sur les chaises que leur proposait le directeur mais au moment où celui-ci allait commencer à parler, James eut le loisir de recevoir une plainte de son estomac, vide d'après l'indicateur. Eh bien quoi ? Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoqué à l'heure du déjeuner, il serait tranquillement attablé avec les maraudeurs en train de dévorer son repas, mais ce vieux toqué avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Lui faire faire un régime ? Non, il était parfait sur ce point là.

Dumbledore le prit en pitié et lui tendit une boîte pleine de gâteaux. Dubitatif, James prit tout de même le partit d'en prendre un. Après tout, c'était mieux que rien. Mais avant d'en saisir, le jeune homme vit Lily lever les yeux au ciel et, d'après son expérience, cela pouvait se traduire par " Non mais c'est pas vrai, il ne pense donc qu'à manger ?" Si Lily avait posé la question à voix haute, il lui aurait répondu que non, il se souciait aussi de savoir quand elle accepterait de sortir avec lui, mais la question ne se posait pas.

_ Mangez monsieur Potter, on ne sait pas qui vous mangera, lança Dumbledore quand James eut saisit le biscuit

_ Les vers de terre, marmonna Lily

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ma Lily jolie ? demanda James, qui avait très bien entendu

_ Rien du tout, répondit la jeune fille avec un ton agacé et ironique

James aurait bien voulu rétorquer mais un miracle se produisit en lui. Non, il ne perdit pas son ego, ce qui pourtant lui aurait été bien utile. Simplement, la faim qu'il éprouvait s'était envolée, comme par magie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ces gâteaux ? Une merveille pour l'humanité ! Dumbledore ? Un saint ! Le jeune homme repris ses couleurs, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au directeur.

_ Vous savez, dit-il, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement l'estomac vide.

James approuva de la tête en souriant, et Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire. Pendant tout ce temps, Lily n'avait pas bougé, attendant patiemment qu'on se souvienne d'elle. Le directeur s'en aperçut et, se tournant vers elle, commença ainsi :

_ On m'a alerté que dans la matinée, vous avez été victime d'un Doloris de la part de Mulciber, c'est exact ?

_ Oui, murmura Lily, sentant encore la douleur du sort dans son corps.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Très bien, ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis prête à danser sur le toit de l'école ! pensa Lily en bouillant légèrement. Mieux, répondit-elle enfin en priant pour que Dumbledore ne lise pas dans ses pensées

_ Encore un peu pâlotte, souligna James qui avait toujours son mot à dire

_ On ne t'a pas sonné, grinça Lily entre ses dents

_ Mulciber ne risque malheureusement pas grand chose, coupa Dumbledore, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendue. Il est encore mineur et sa famille a une telle position au ministère ainsi que dans le monde qu'il ne sera pas inquiété. Et je ne peux même pas le renvoyer sans risquer d'exposé l'école à une visite qui ne m'enchante guère.

_ Les mangemorts, souffla Lily

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait un choix à faire, mais il préférait garder l'espoir de ramener Mulciber à la raison et dans le droit chemin plutôt que de risquer la vie des élèves à sa charge en les exposant aux sbires du mage noir. Mais ce choix, même si les deux élèves le comprenait, les révoltait en leur fort intérieur. Si la société des sorciers était dirigée de cette manière arbitraire, c'était carrément révoltant ! Comment espérer un avenir si l'on ne rentre pas dans le moule de la société ? Mais Lily se jurait de se venger, un jour. Dumbledore devina ses pensées et les mit en garde :

_ N'essayez pas de vous venger tous les deux, vous risqueriez plus d'empirer la situation au lieu de l'améliorer !

_ C'est ça, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche, rumina intérieurement la jeune rousse

_ Il nous prends pour qui ? On ne va quand même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans riposter ?! fit James en lui même

_ Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez retourner en cours, dit enfin Dumbledore, mais avant que les élèves ne franchissent la porte il leur lança : Restez sur vos garde, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais nous sommes dans une période noire de l'histoire des sorciers ...

Avec cette discussion très enjouée, Lily avait sentie la faim monter en elle à son tour. Mais James ne comptait pas la laisser toute seule, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Il se rapprocha d'elle dans le couloir vide et lui demanda :

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, répliqua la jeune fille

_ Tu sais, on pourrait jouer à un jeu

_ Là, maintenant ? s'étonna Lily

_ Non, à la saint glin-glin

_ Tu te crois drôle Potter ?

_ Effectivement, Evans !

_ Et bien laisse moi te détromper, tu es pitoyable !

_ Ah oui ? Mais tu sais que c'est impossible ça ?

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc monsieur Je-suis-parfait-admirez-moi ?

_ Justement parce que je suis parfait !

_ Tu te moque de moi ?

_ Pas le moins du monde ma chère Lily jolie

_ Oui, c'est ça. Il n'y a pas marqué "pigeon" là ! s'exclama Lily en désignant son front

_ Attend, laisse moi voir ça, tu écris en patte de mouche !

Et avant que Lily ne puisse réagir, il attrapa son front entre ses deux mains et l'examina attentivement. La jeune Gryffondor, d'abord saisie de stupeur, se redressa furieuse et, se dégageant de l'étreinte de James, lui lança en s'éloigna :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

_ Un cerveau, comme tout le monde, enfin presque, répondit l'interpellé en la rattrapant

Lily laissa tomber la partie. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Rien, puisqu'il recommencerait un autre jour, alors autant abandonner. James ne s'en rendit pas compte, de même qu'il ne vit pas les premières larmes de Lily tomber. Il ne pensait qu'à faire le pitre, ce en quoi il était très doué, c'était indéniable. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, histoire de grignoter avant de reprendre les cours, mais celle-ci était fermée. James n'en souffrit pas, son estomac était un gouffre, certes, mais une fois remplit, on pouvait être tranquille pendant quelques temps. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient, vide alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, se remplit soudain en même temps que le retentissement de la cloche pour sonner la reprise des cours. James, qui avait vu Lily pleurer, commençait à grimacer dans l'espoir de la faire rire quand il fut interpellé par le professeur Mcgonnagal, qui si elle n'y connaissait rien en âneries, du moins en leur préparation, s'y connaissait pour rappeler à l'ordre. Si on était classé par catégorie dans cet art, elle aurait été ceinture noire.

_ Monsieur Potter, même si vous vous y connaissez dans l'art de la grimace, nous n'organisons pas de concours, alors reprenez une attitude normale et aller en cours, c'est compris ?

_ tout à fait professeur, d'ailleurs, pour vous montrer que j'obéis ...

_ Je ne veux pas de démonstration, je veux que vous agissiez sur le champ !

Bon, aller, on remballe la grimace et on se tait. Voilà ce que pensa James avant d'obéir. Lily avait disparue, et il était tout seul. Les maraudeurs devaient déjà être dans la salle. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se plier et partir en courant dans la salle de potions. Il arriva en retard, ce qui n'était pas franchement original, et s'assit entre Lily et Sirius. L'une l'ignorait totalement, l'autre était perdu dans le vague. Ça, c'était inhabituel, alors James s'enquit de la santé de son ami :

_ Bah, pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que j'aime vraiment, répondit Sirius

_ Oulah, tu te sens bien Patmol ? C'est qui cette jolie demoiselle ?

_ Mary

_ Mcdonald ? s'étonna James un peu fort

L'effet ne tarda pas à agir. La dénommée, assise à côté de Lily, se pencha vers les maraudeurs :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota la jeune fille

_ Rien, rendors toi, répliqua James

Puis, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier était complètement sur un petit nuage, comme lui au début avec Lily. Oui bon, il avoue, ça lui arrivait encore, mais beaucoup moins hein ! Décidant de ne pas insister, James tenta d'écouter le cours. Bientôt, il fallut se mettre en groupe de duo. James, pas vraiment aidé par Sirius qui était avec lui et ne passait son temps qu'à regarder l'élue de son cœur, essaya de faire la potion lui-même. Au épart, tout alla bien mais une étape plus difficile que les autres eut un résultat catastrophique. Le livre disait d'émincer les plantes, mais quand on n'est pas moldu ni cuisinier, on est un peu perdu. James les coupa grossièrement et les lança dans le chaudron, priant pour que ça marche. Si le résultat était de se trouver noir charbon après l'explosion du chaudron, il avait réussit. Slughorn, riant à moitié, l'envoya prendre l'air :

_ Ça vous changera les idée, et allez donc vous laver la figure ! Mademoiselle Evans, seriez-vous assez aimable pour l'y aider, je crains qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle catastrophe et l'on ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Lliy n'avait pas envie d'être aimable mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les élèves et Slughorn eurent la chance de l'entendre dire avant qu'elle ne sorte :

_ Mais quand donc aurons nous la paix avec ce crétin ?

**Telle est la question XD La suite, c'est la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Une fin d'après-midi sur les chapeaux de

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, alors après plusieurs abracadabras, maudissements et rires, je vous présente le petit nouveau, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Une fin d'après-midi sur les chapeaux de roues

James, noir comme un charbon, se tourna vers Lily. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, elle ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à lui. Le jeune homme, qui en avait vue d'autres, ne s'en formalisa pas. Et puis, pour une fois, il préférais se taire. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dis Remus, il ne voulais pas le décevoir, il voulait aussi avoir sa Lily. Il se lava donc le visage, ou du moins essaya car ces satanées marques refusaient de partir. C'est alors qu'il entendit le rire clair de Lily. Cette dernière, assise sur le bord de la fontaine où il se désespérais, manquait de tomber à l'eau tant son fou rire la secouait. James, un peu vexé et croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, l'ignora.

Mais Lily se leva et pointa sa baguette sur lui. James prit peur et eut bien raison, l'instant d'après il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait un style de ice bucket. L'eau gelée l'avait transpercé, il grelottait, mais vu la tête de Lily, quelque chose avait changé. A y regarder de plus près, dans l'eau de la fontaine qui offrait un reflet plutôt flatteur. En effet, ses traces noires avaient disparues, mais en laissant les marques rouges provoquées par son acharnement. James fût un peu beaucoup étonné, mais la situation qui se présentait était tellement avantageuse qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre, si ?

Lily avait beau être une tigresse, elle savait quand même être gentille. Mais la patience, disons que ce n'était pas son fort. Elle se leva pour retourner en cours, mais James l'interpella :

_ Eh Lily !

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, elle n'avait pas été assez gentille ? Elle qui était plutôt fière d'elle pour ne pas s'être énervée et surtout pour avoir aidé de son plein gré le jeune homme, elle était un peu déboussolée.

_ Merci pour l'eau

_ Ce n'était rien, tu aurais pus y penser toi même

_ Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Question à ne pas poser qu'il a posée. Lily perdit son sourire en un instant. Autant dire que James avait signé son arrêt de mort. La jeune fille, qui croyait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la raison, sentit des larmes lui piquer le nez et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Mais ce n'était pas possible, avait-il un peu de bon sens dans la tête ou seulement un ego surdimensionné ? La jeune fille rougissait à vue d'oeil, et James, qui n'en loupait pas une, se demanda si c'était d'amour ou de colère. Il eut rapidement la question, et la trace rouge de cinq doigts bien distincts sur sa joue lui laissèrent penser que c'était plutôt proche de la colère. James, un peu surpris, pensa qu'il s'y était encore mal prit. Mais aussi, ce que c'était compliqué les filles ! Le jeune homme, abandonné dans la cour, se dirigea tristement vers la salle des potions quand la cloche tinta. Remus, qui compatissait vraiment avec le jeune homme, les deux autres maraudeurs occupés à rêvé, avait prit ses affaires. Il les lui tendit en disant :

_ Tiens, vu l'air de Lily, je me suis douté que tu ne reviendrais pas à ce cours là.

_ Merci, répondit James. Elle est vraiment fâchée ?

_ Pas qu'un peu en tout cas, répondit le maraudeur

_ Eh James ! Lily ne t'a pas tué ? Lança Peter qui sortait du cours

_ Non, puisque je suis là, répliqua l'interpellé froidement

Ça, s'était l'évidence même. Il ne restait plus qu'à se rendre dans les serres du professeur Chourave. James e présentait, il n'allait pas avoir le loisir de rire. Lily et Mary étaient arrivées les premières, elles se mirent donc en duo pour le travail pratique. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent plus en traînant les pieds, et les moulins étaient enclenchés, le silence semblait même ne pas exister avec eux. Le professeur Chourave, qui avait beau être plutôt le genre de professeur patient, qu'il ne fallait pas trop cherché non plus, avait été tellement éprouvée par la rentrée, surtout avec les premières années, commençait à trouver que le bruit lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elle redistribua elle même les duos formés, espérant avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Devinez la suite, je vous le donne en mille. James et Sirius eurent la (mal)chance de se trouver respectivement avec Lily et Mary. Pour le premier duo, c'était un désastre, une catastrophe naturelle, pour le second, cela sonnait plus dans une joyeuse perspective de multiplier les âneries. En un mot, le professeur Chourave ne savait pas son malheur. Le résultat ne tarda pas, et Sirius fut la première victime. Avec Mary à ses côtés, il voyait surtout des nuages roses. Son casque ? Il l'avait complètement oublié. Quelques secondes et il tomba dans les pommes, le verger n'étai sûrement pas très loin. Voilà pour la team Masy.

Dans la team Jily, le silence était maître, Lily refusant de parler à James. Ce dernier eut quand à lui l'excellente mauvaise idée de faire ses commentaires sur la mandragore hurlante :

_ On dirait Lily quand elle hurle

La Lily en question avait parfaitement entendue cette réflexion désobligeante, sa réplique fusa en un temps records :

_ Je préfère ressembler à ça qu'à un scroutt à pétard !

_ Merci, c'est flatteur ! Protesta James

_ Je e rend simplement la monnaie de ta pièce

_ Je t'avais dit de la garder !

_ Et puis quoi encore ?

_ Rien du tout

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'a embrouillée ! Se plaignit la jeune fille

_ Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui vient de m'embrouiller ! Riposta James

_ Les deux guignols au fond, vous sortez vous battre dehors, c'est clair ? Hurla à son tour le professeur Chourave

Et c'est sous les rires que James, tout sourires, et Lily, plus mortifiée que jamais, sortirent. Le temps de septembre était encore très beau, ce qui leur permit de rester dehors. Lily fit tout ce qu'elle put pour semer le jeune homme, et celui-ci abandonna la partie. La jeune gryffondor avait le projet de faire le tour du château, afin de se calmer. Elle avait toujours aimé la nature, et lorsque Pétunia la harcelait avec des phrases aussi blessantes qu'injustes, la jeune rousse allait dans la forêt pour pleurer à son aise. Elle avait l'impression que cette dernière se refermait sur elle, comme pour l'entourer, la consoler, et surtout la protéger.

La jeune fille repensait à son enfance quand, au tournant d'un coin, elle tomba sur Severus. Lily détourna le regard et voulu continuer quand le jeune homme se plaça devant elle, ne lui laissant aucune option pour fuir. Ainsi, il put forcer la jeune fille à l'écouter :

_ Lily, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traite comme ça ? demanda-t-il sans préambule

_ C'est pas compliqué à deviner, répliqua sèchement l'interpellée

_ Pour l'insulte, je ne voulait pas, c'est sortit comme ça, je te le jure ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Protesta Severus

_ Excuse moi, mais là, tu n'est pas crédible ! Laisse moi passer maintenant ! S'exclama la jeune fille

_ Eh ! Ecoute moi ! Je t'aime Lily, de ça j'en suis sûre et ...

_ Moi, je suis sûre que je te déteste, laisse moi passer ! S'écria Lily de plus en plus inquiète

_ Non Lily

Cette réponse jeta un froid. Lily, de plus en plus terrifiée, commençait sérieusement à regretter son tour du château et à espérer que James passe par ici, même si elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle se sentirait plus forte s'il était là. Severus, lui, était désespéré. Il avait vraiment cru que Lily se montrerait plus coopérative, qu'elle comprendrait, mais il n'en était. Soudain, un éclair d'intelligence passa dans sa tête. Et si ? Non, elle jurait le détester, mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas impossible, c'étai même fort probable. Il releva la tête et demanda suspicieusement à Lily :

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Autant demander à une hirondelle si elle savait jouer la sonate de Mozart ! La jeune fille, à des kilomètres de la pensée de Severus, ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle lui répliqua un peu furieuse :

_ Mais qui ?

_ Potter ! Tu l'aimes hein ? Et lui, c'est même pas la peine de poser la question, il le chante sur les toits !

Là, c'en était trop, beaucoup trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le Nil, ou le vase, au choix. La jeune fille avait été d'une patience exemplaire jusqu'alors. La gifle partit et retentit en un fracas épouvantable. Malheureusement, Severus n'était pas du genre à subir ce traitement sans riposter. Il attrapa le bras de Lily et lui lâcha d'un ton mauvais et plutôt effrayant :

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser te moquer de moi Lily, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été polit, mais crois moi si tu veux continuer ce jeu là, tu vas le regretter

Et Lily le cru, elle savait qu'il était capable des pires choses depuis qu'il traînait avec les apprentis Mangemorts. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, voilà ce que pensais la jeune fille. Heureusement, Severus la lâcha et partit. Lily ne s'attarda pas et traça jusqu'aux dortoirs pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Après avoir beaucoup pleuré, elle s'endormit. James l'avait vue courir. Il avait pensé que pour le moment, il valait mieux la laisser seule. Pour une fois, il était fier de sa résolution. Mais un peu inquiet tout de même pour elle, il prévint Mary dès qu'il la vit. Cette dernière se précipita dans les dortoirs et rejoignit son amie qu'elle trouva endormie. Elle s'assit silencieusement sur le lit et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Mais Lily, bien loin d'ouvrir les yeux, se perdait dans un rêve profond.

XXXXXXX OOO **Point de vue de Lily : rêve** OOO XXXXXXX

La campagne. Un soleil resplendissant. Sûrement les vacances d'été. Au loin, quelqu'un approche. C'est bizarre, il ressemble à quelqu'un. Il s'approche ... On dirait ... non, ce n'est pas possible. James ? Qu'il est beau dans le soleil couchant. Et puis, ben, il faut bien le dire, il est craquant et je l'aime, enfin je crois ...

XXXXXXX OOO **Fin point de vue de Lily : rêve** OOO XXXXXXX

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Mary est là, pliée de rire, et ça ce n'est pas normal. Avec un cauchemard pareil, mieux vaux être sur ses gardes. Mary se tourna vers Lily :

_ C'est magique mais avec toi, pas besoin de véritasérum

_ Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai dit quoi encore comme bêtise ? pensa Lily qui se doute un peu de ce qu'elle a dit ...

**La suite au prochain épisode. Sérieusement, vous avez aimé ? Dîtes moi tout de tout ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Quidditch et confidences

**Hello ! Joyeuses Pâques à tous en retard, désolée, mais je n'avais pas accès à internet. Bon, eh bien bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7

Quidditch et confidences

Lily, toujours assise en tailleur sur son lit, tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Mary riait devant son air ahurit. Mais aussi, on n'a pas idée de parler dans son sommeil quand même ! La petite rousse, de plus en plus consciente de ce qu'elle avait dit, et ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, il fallait détromper Mary avant de courir à une catastrophe certainement pas naturelle.

_ Mary, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je le déteste cet imbécile, c'est le pire crétin que la terre ait jamais porté, enfin le deuxième, mais quand même !

_ Pourquoi tu te justifie ? Demanda Mary en souriant sournoisement. Qui dit que tu n'as pas parlé d'autre chose dans ton sommeil ?

Arrêt sur image. Retour en arrière. Dîtes lui aussi qu'elle a cauchemardé cet instant. C'est une catastrophe, comme d'habitude. Elle se maudit sans fois dans sa tête. Quand il s'agit de faire une gaffe, Lily est championne dans cet art.

_ Je plaisante Lily ! S'exclama Mary. En revanche, tu as très bien articulé « Je t'aime James »

_ Oh non d'une bobine de fil, c'est pas possible, crédiou de nom d'un chien !

_ Tu vas en balancé d'autres comme ça ?

_ Mais c'est une catastrophe nationale ! S'écria Lily en rougissant de plus en plus

_ Mais non, pourquoi tu t'affole ? Demanda Mary calmement. Cela n'en sera une que si je parle, et je n'en ait pas du tout l'intention. Alors calme toi, respire un bon coup, et tout va bien se passer

Tout va bien se passer ? Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Elle en avait des belles ! Ne pas s'affoler alors que la situation devient de plus en plus cauchemardesque, cela s'appelle l'impossible. Et si en plus on doit mener un combat entre sa tête et son cœur, on est grillé. En tout cas, c'est ce que croit Lily. La jeune fille avait besoin d'air, besoin de calme, elle accepta donc avec reconnaissance la proposition de Mary, ce qui était une chose extraordinaire dont celle-ci profita.

Chaque année, les sélections pour le quidditch avaient lieu, chaque année, Mary suppliait Lily pour que cette dernière vienne l'aider à s'entraîner, tremblante à l'idée que James ne la reprenne pas dans l'équipe, et chaque année, James reprenait Mary qui, soi dit en passant, avait tout d'une championne et était très douée pour ce sport.

Arrivées sur le terrain, les deux jeunes filles enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent. Lily regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir accepté. Le vertige, ce très vieil ennemi, la rattrapa en vol tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus lâcher le manche sans hurler. Mary avait beau lui hurler qu'elle ne risquait rien, mis à part le fait de s'écraser au sol, la jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle ne lâchait plus le balai, et ça aussi, c'était le même coup chaque année. Mary arriva auprès d'elle :

_ Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que tu ne risque rien !

_ Non, rien, mis à part de me retrouver à l'infirmerie avec des membres en moins ! S'exclama Lily à son tour

_ Ce que tu peux être trouillarde et pessimiste quand tu le veux ! S'écria Mary

_ Non, simplement réaliste

Flûte ! Si on ne peux même plus avoir le vertige tranquillement alors ! Chaque année, c'était la même chanson ! Ah, quoi que non, l'année dernière elle s'était prit un cognard, mais ce n'était pas grave évidemment. Sauf que le plus illogique dans la situation présente, c'est qu'elle ne veux pas être prise pour une trouillarde. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Mary, inquiète pour son amie tout de même, lui demanda :

_ Tu veux redescendre ?

_ Non, répliqua Lily. Je vais y arriver

Mary lui sourit. Elle était fière de son amie. Non pas que ce soit rare, mais ce n'était pas si fréquent non plus. Une semaine sur deux, la petite rousse faisait un truc génial.

_ Bon, alors on reprend ? Demanda Lily

_ Dommage qu'on ne soit pas plus, soupira Mary

L'équipe se composait normalement de ….. personnes, elles étaient seulement deux. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir voulu s'entraîner. James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus, fiers comme des papes, se dirigeaient précisément vers le milieu du terrain. Imaginez la tête de Lily qui, en plus de son mal de l'air, comprit qu'elle allait devoir supporter cet imbécile. Mary piquait au sol pour leur parler, la jeune rousse entrevit sa chance. Peut-être étais-ce le moment de s'éclipser ? Lily attérit en douceur à l'écart du petit groupe. C'était sans compter sur Mary qui l'appela de loin.

_ Je suis là, répondit la jeune fille

Il n'y avait plus qu'à retourner vers le groupe. Tête basse, elle s'y rendit. James ne lui accorda aucun regard. Cette remarque surprit fortement la jeune fille. Le fait est qu'avant de se rendre sur le terrain, James et Rémus avait eut une petite conversation. L'élément calme de la bande avait en effet demander à son ami d'arrêter d'embêter Lily, dans son intérêt. Le jeune homme obéissait bien malgré lui, et c'est vraiment le cœur serré qu'il ignorait Lily. La jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce changement d'humeur en fut un peu peinée. Elle se rendit compte que James, s'il avait des mauvais côtés, était quand même quelqu'un de bien.

Mais Lily ne s'épanchait jamais très longtemps sur son sort. Très bien, il l'ignorait ? Elle l'ignorerait aussi. Mary, qui était plutôt fatiguée et qui avait un plan à mener, déclina l'invitation des maraudeurs qui la priaient de rester avec eux, et entraînna Lily dans son sillage.

Les jeunes filles allèrent s'installer vers le feu de la salle commune. Lily, engourdie, ne tarda pas à somnoler. A mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, elle n'entendit pas les maraudeurs rentrer et se placer, selon les ordres de Rémus, derrière un des canapés qui meublait la pièce. Elle ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'elle était la victime d'un plan à la Mary Macdonald. Cette dernière se redressa sur le coude :

_ Pourquoi tu les repousses ?

Lily ouvrit un œil. C'était quoi le piège ? Elle voulait bien tout accepter mais là, non. Elle referma prestement son œil et plongea dans un faux profond sommeil. Elle avait passé une mauvaise rentrée en majeur partie à cause de Rogue et de l'autre imbécile de Potter, pas question d'y revenir, ah ça non ! Mais Mary ne s'en laissait pas compter aussi facilement. Elle revint à la charge :

_ Lily, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

A côté, toujours derrière le canapé, la diversité des occupations prêtait à rire. Rémus, qui était le complice de Mary, écoutait attentivement. James écoutait lui aussi mais en faisant des mimiques très … expressives. Sirius plane à trois mètres du sol en rêvant des beaux yeux de Mary. Enfin, Peter réfléchit ( du moins essaye ) à ce qu'il pourrait faire tout en pouffant devant les airs de James. Lily, quand à elle, ne trouve pas la discussion très drôle. Même, la situation n'est pas drôle du tout, comprit ? Zut alors !

_ Lily ! Relance Maary

_ Parce que c'est un arrogant prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à lui et à son fan-club et qui ne m'aime peut-être même pas ! Explosa Lily

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il continuerais à te courir après pendant huit ans sinon. Ce serait une perte de temps pour lui, répliqua Mary

Mais Lily était têtue, elle l'avait même toujours été, et pas prête du tout à en démordre. Mary commençait à douter sérieusement de son plan. Elle se leva mais à son plus vif étonnement, Lily continua :

_ Je crois que … enfin s'il arrête de me demander de sortir avec lui … je veux bien … enfin j'accepterais peut-être …

_ Oui, l'encouragea Mary

_ D'être son amie, acheva Lily dans un souffle

Alors là, pour une révélation, c'était celle du siècle ! Même Sirius a relevé la tête et a arrêté de planer. James n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Même Peter est tellement incrédule par cette révélation qu'il en éternue, à moins que ce ne soit dû au fait qu'il a oublié qu'il est allergique à la poussière. L'opération sensée être secrète, ne l'est plus beaucoup. En deux temps trois mouvements, Lily les a repérés. Les maraudeurs, pas très fiers, regardent la jeune fille qui leur lance :

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

_ En version courte ou longue ? Demande James

_ En version réelle! S'écrie la jeune rousse

_ Ben c'est compliqué, commence Sirius

_ En fait, c'est même d'une complexité … complexe, renchérit James

_ Même Einstein n'y comprendrait rien, ajoute Rémus

_ Mais on s'excuse, lance Peter mine de rien

_ Nos excuses les plus plates, surrajoute l'attrapeur

_ Nos meilleures excuses, s'exclame Sirius

_ Et ma main, elle va être quoi ? Demande Lily furieuse. Courte ? Longue ? Compliquée ? Incompréhensible ? Plate ? Meilleure peut-être ? Explose-t-elle

_ Meilleure pour moi ! Claironne James

_ Plate, lance Sirius

_ Pareil, lâcha Peter

_ Courte, réplique Remus

Mais Lily ne bouge pas. Pourtant, les maraudeurs ferment les yeux ce qui laisse un panel de drôle de têtes ( et pas de petites bêtes ). les garçons attendent toujours. Précautionneusement, James ouvrit les yeux. Lily avait disparut. Mary aussi. Mais elles sont passées où ? Oh et cette stupide cloche, si elle pouvait arrêter de clocher au moins une fois. Elle n'arrête pas de … zut ! C'est le repas du soir ! Et ils n'ont rien fait, dire qu'ils avaient prévu un truc génial !

_ Levez-vous, on va louper le repas !

**Alors ? Un peu plus court, je sais, je me rattraperais promis. Ça vous a plu ? Je veux tout savoir ! A bientôt !**


	8. Le cours de divination

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je dédie ce chapitre à AliceJeanne17, je lui avait promis un passage. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le cours de divination

Louper le dîner ? Cela aurait été un sacrilège majeur pour les maraudeurs. Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et débarquèrent avec force et fracas dans la grande salle. Tous les yeux se tournaient vers eux, étonnés. En même temps, ce n'est pas l'idéal d'arriver ainsi, ils se prenaient pour qui ? Oui, les maraudeurs, d'accord, mais quand même ! Ces derniers ne semblaient pas du tout s'intéresser aux regards interrogatifs, d'ailleurs, ils étaient habitués. ils s'installèrent auprès des jeunes filles et se firent oublier, enfin pas pour tout le monde. James, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire remarquer à Lily qu'il existait, se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Alors comme ça, si je te le demandais, tu voudrais bien être mon amie ?

_ Potter, un ami n'aurait pas écouté aux portes, répliqua froidement la jeune fille

_ Mais ...

_ Potter, tu ne m'écoute pas ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! s'exclama Lily

_ Lily, tu pourrais me passer le sel s'il te plaît, coupa Mary

La jeune rousse le lui tendit en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant, le jeune homme parlait maintenant avec Sirius. Un instant, elle avait cru que cet arrogant la laisserait un peu tranquille, mais non, il continuait. C'était James Potter, un incroyable petit prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle pensa à sa famille. Même si elle les avait quitté depuis peu, ils lui manquaient, comme chaque année. Surtout son père, lui et elle était très proches.

En revanche, elle n'attendait plus rien du côté de sa soeur. Pétunia, qui était une véritable peste depuis qu'elle avait découvert son don, avait empiré depuis qu'elle cotoyait un abrutit du nom de Vernon. Lily ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était tellement fermé d'esprit, comme sa soeur, et ressemblait à un ... à un pékinois ! Il était vraiment horrible, et il avait même été jusqu'à dire à Pétunia, un jour où ils croyaient Lily sortit, qu'il ne l'épouserais qu'à la seule condition que Lily disparaîtrais de leur vie, ce à quoi Pétunia avait accepté avec une joie non-dissimulée. Lily avait eut tellement mal qu'elle était partie. C'est son père qui, au bout d'une heure, l'avait finalement retrouvée et convaincue de rentrer. Sa soeur n'avait pas été réprimandée, ils avaient simplement passé l'éponge. Mais pas Lily.

La jeune fille, plongée dans ses réflexions, ne voyait pas que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle. Mary, assise auprès d'elle, le remarqua tout de suite. Quand Lily restait immobile plus de cinq minutes les yeux au bord des larmes, il fallait vraiment s'inquiéter :

_ Lils ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

_ Hein ?

La jeune fille, ainsi tiré de ses pensées, se sentait perdue. Elle avait loupé un épisode ?

_ Tu te sens bien ?

La réponse semblait idiote en apparence, mais Mary n'en avait que faire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son amie. Leur discussion, bien que privée, attira l'oreille de James. Quand il remarqua que des larmes perlaient au bout des yeux de sa chère ''Lily-Jolie'', il s'inquiéta lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Servilus ? Je vais le ..

_ Mais enfin, ce n'est pas lui et puis cela ne te regarde pas ! Explosa Lily

_ C'est ta soeur ? Demanda Mary

Elle avait touché juste, elle le savait, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son amie. La jeune fille acquiesça. Mary soupira, cette peste de Pétunia lui donnait bien du fil à retordre ! Elle tenta de réconforter Lily mais celle-ci était perdue, loin, bien loin d'ici. Dans un pays où elle pouvait exprimer ses sentiments tranquillement. C'est si mystérieux le pays des larmes, Mary était désemparée. Heureusement, le repas prit bientôt fin et Lily, après s'être pelotonnée dans sa couverture, s'endormie en oubliant ses soucis.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût le même problème que la veille. Lily n'était vraiment pas du matin. Sauf que cette fois, Mary ne voulait pas hurler dix minutes pour réveiller son amie, et puis elle avait envie de rire, et ça, c'était dangereusement drôle. Elle descendit aux dortoirs des maraudeurs en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il n'aurait plus manqué que Lily se réveille et gâche la surprise. Elle toqua doucement à la porte. Derrière la porte, elle entendit remuer, le loquet tourna, et Sirius apparut devant elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-il, apparemment, ici aussi le réveil était dur.

_ Il est là James ? demanda la jeune fille en rosissant, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sirius en pyjama et elle se sentait très seule en cet instant gênant

_ Tu voudrais qu'il soit où ? JAMES ! Appela le jeune homme

_ Oui ? répondit celui-i, déjà prêt

_ Tu veux bien venir réveiller Lily ? Je crois que c'est la règle des préfets en chef, non ?

_ Absolument, j'y vais tout de suite

Et le jeune homme partit en flèche. Mary, plantée dans le couloir, allait le suivre quand Sirius l'interpella. Elle se retourna. Le jeune homme, qui entre temps s'était habillé d'un coup de baguette, lui demanda si elle voudrait bien l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard le week-end qui arrivait. Mary sourit :

_ Désolée, mais j'y vais avec Lily

_ Mais avec la nouvelle loi, on doit y aller en bande, vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous vouler

_ Hum ... d'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Entre temps, James était arrivé dans le dortoir. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait plus du toboggan. Mais il avait enfin trouvé la solution et il entra. Lily dormait profondément dans la pénombre que Mary avait laissé, sans quoi la rouquine se serait levée sans qu'il n'y ait de farce. James s'approcha d'elle. Il écouta son souffle régulier sans bouger. Enfin il chuchota :

_ Lily, réveille toi !

La jeune fille se tourna dans l'autre sens et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. James contourna le lit et dit plus fort :

_ Ma Lily jolie ?

La Lily jolie en question, à mi-chemin entre son rêve et la réalité matinale se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Elle ouvrit les yeux. A peine vit-elle le visage de James qu'elle fit un bond se peur tout en hurlant James, étonné, lança :

_ D'habitude je ne fait pas cet effet là

Il se prit une gifle retentissante par une Lily plus que furieuse. Celle-ci le fit sortir de la chambre sans ménagement et se renferma à double tour. Elle resta immobile, appuyée contre la porte, à se remettre les idées en place. Beaucoup de question hantaient son esprit, par exemple :

1 : Que faisait-il ici ?

2 : Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

3 : Où était Mary

Mais les réponses étaient évidentes. Mary n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, elle avait trouvé plus drôle de faire appel à James comme le disait la règle des préfets en chefs que l'on n'avait pas utilisé depuis des lustres. Youpi, voilà qui la mettait d'une humeur particulièrement appréciable. D'un coup de baguette, elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Là-bas, elle y trouva Mary, qui lui demanda si la belle au bois dormant comptait lui pardonner. Lily, bien qu'un peu furieuse, ne pouvait pas détester Mary, c'était impossible :

_ Evidemment que je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois, évite par pitié

_ Promit. Au fait, tu sais par quoi on commence la matinée ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas avec Slugh ? demanda Lily

_ Pas du tout. Prépare tes nerfs, on a Trelawney

_ Quoi ? Hurla Lily

Toute la grande salle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance ce matin. Lily, un peu confuse, chuchota :

_ Quoi ?

_ Aller, courage, on ne l'a qu'une fois par semaine.

Ce n'était pas une raison. Sybille Trelawney était bien gentille, certe, mais ils allaient encore avoir droit à des prédictions douteuses prononçées par une femme douteuse, et il y aurait au moins douze annonce de décès dans l'heure. Quoi de mieux pour vous déprimer dès le matin, comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas assez. Lily prit son courage à deux mains et les Gryffons se dirigèrent vers la vertigineuse tour . Après illes marches, divers grognement, deux abandons de la part de deux idiots autre que les maraudeurs, chose étonnante et quelques croches pieds, ils arrivèrent tous intacts, prêts à recevoir leur avis de mort. Le professeur Trelawney les attendait de pieds ferme, elle avait eut une vision pendant les vacances, avait une idée précise.

_ Approchez, jeunes gens ! Après une longue réflexion à votre sujet, je voudrais moi-même faire les groupes ! Peut-être cela écartera-t-il le mauvais oeil et le sinistros ! Approchez ! ajouta-t-elle de sa voix embrumée

Les groupes ne tarèrent pas à prendre forme. James, séparé des maraudeurs, se trouva aux côtés de Lily devant une boule cristal à moitié fêlé. Pas folle hein, juste un peu beaucoup égratignée. Lily, de mauvaise humeur, aurait bien voulu dire ce qu'elle pensait au professeur de son idée à la noix mais elle avait pitié de cette femme. Alors elle se tut.

_ Regardez dans les miroirs de l'avenir ! Voyez l'au delà ! Et n'oubliez pas de noter vos observation.

_ Bon, ben on n'a pas le choix je pense, lança Lily qui faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Ils se penchèrent sur la boule où un voile blanc apparut. Des images apparurent. Floues d'abord, puis de plus en plus nettes. Enfin, ils distinguèrent leurs répliques, plus âgées. Ils devaient avoir dix-neuf ans à peu près. Le sosie de Lily portait un voile et une robe blanche. James, lui, revêtait un costume impeccable. Ces sosies se tenaient par la main. Lily, la vraie, recula, comprenant le dramatique de sa situation.

_ Potter ...

_ Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama l'interpellé en coupant Lily, lui aussi venait de comprendre

_ Oh non, cela n'a rien de génial du tout, je te le garantis ! Elle est où la sortie ? C'est bien la dernière fois que je met les pieds ici ! Hurla Lily

* * *

**Qui trouve ça génial ? Qui compatis avec Lily ?**

**A bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**


	9. Préparatifs,Serpentards et autres embrou

**Hey ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard. Bon, bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont, moi j'y retourne lundi. Bon courage à ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi, et puis profitez bien les autres. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9

Préparatifs,Serpentards et autres embrouilles

Après que Lily soit sortie en tempête de la salle, les élèves se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put voir pour se mettre dans un tel état ? Mary, assise non loin de James, se pencha pour lui chuchoter :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

James, un peu déboussolé par la réaction de Lily, revit cette magnifique image. Et si pour une fois cette stupide bille de verre montrait la vérité ? Il allait laisser éclater sa joie et tout raconter à Mary et aux maraudeurs quand le professeur Trelawney, surprise par la réaction de son élève, s'approcha et saisie la boule de cristal. Elle la regarda attentivement, allant même jusqu'à coller son visage au cristal, quand elle poussa un cri d'effroi et laissa tomber la sphère. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Cette scéance était pleine de rebondissement nom d'une chouette. Mais, pour une fois qu'on pouvait rire, autant en profiter. James, un peu inquiet de voir le professeur Trelawney aussi effrayée, ramassa l'objet et regarda au travers. On ne voyait rien, seulement des nuages noirs. Si ce n'était que cela, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

Mais le professeur, revenue de sa frayeur, s'approcha de James :

_ Ces nuages ne prévoient rien de bon. A dire vrai, je pense que cela signifie votre mort ainsi que ...

_ Evidemment que je vais mourir, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'était immortel, si ? Lança James avec désinvolture

Vu comme ça, il n'avait pas tort. Et vu comme ça, tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine défait du professeur qui voulait faire comprendre à James autre chose. Mais celui-ci s'en moquait pas mal. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait, ces nuages noirs annonçait peut-être sa mort, bien, mais il avait le temps de vivre avant de devenir un vieux grabataire. La cloche sonna à temps pour tout le monde, car il n'était pas question de s'éterniser chez la vieille folle. James ramassa ses affaires et suivit les autres vers la sortie. Sirius, qui n'en ratait pas une, lui lança dans les escaliers :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rire tout à l'heure, quand la furie est sortie ?

Inutile de préciser que Mary, bien qu'amie avec Black, défendit son amie absente en lui mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre. James s'arrêta et, se tournant vers son ami, lui lança avec plus de joie que jamais :

_ On se mariait

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Remus qui suivait. C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial pour toi !

_ Félécitation mon vieux, lança Sirius en riant

_ Bravo, lança Peter sans grand entrain.

Comme ils n'avaient pas cours pour le moment, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Lily s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et Mary, après des négociations ardemment menées à travers la porte, avait put la rejoindre. Remus, assis aux côtés de Sirius, commençait à regarder ses leçons quand, voyant un calendrier, il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de leur ami était décomposé. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis et lança :

_ La pleine lune commence ce week-end

Un froid glaça la salle. Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait pour Remus. La pleine lune, son ennemie jurée, le tourmentait toujours. James s'approcha de lui :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire comme d'habitude, on va s'en sortir.

_ Je pensais qu'un jour, peut-être, cette malédiction m'aurait quittée.

_ Remus, on sera toujours là pour t'aider, compte sur nous ! Et puis, ce week-end, c'est dans trois jours, on a le temps de s'organiser. Et puis, de toute manière, ce week-end on comptait aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est sur le chemin. On aura le temps de te traîner à Zonko ou aux trois balais.

On pouvait critiquer les maraudeurs pour bien des choses, mais on pouvait les admirer pour une chose que beaucoup d'autres ne connaissent pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont, pour certains, du mal à assimiler leur leçons, mais ils connaissaient très bien la définition de la véritable amitiée. Et ça, ça valait tous les cours de Poudlard réunis. Si l'un d'eux avait un problème, trois paires de mains se tendaient pour l'aider.

C'est ce moment précis que choisirent Lily et Mary pour redescendre. La jeune fille rousse s'était calmée, mais ce n'est par pour autant qu'elle était prête à accorder le moindre regard à James. Non mais, il n'allait pas profiter de la situation quand même ! Malheureusement, Sirius et Mary avaient d'autres projets. En effet, le jeune homme avait une idée derrière la tête :

_ Dîtes, ça vous dit de venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?

_ Absolument, lança Mary.

_ Certainement pas, répliqua Lily en même temps.

_ S'il te plaît, Lily, je t'en prie ! S'écria Mary

_ Non ! Grommela Lily

_ Ce que tu peut être têtue quand tu t'y met ! Grogna Mary

_ Moi, têtue ? Pas du tout !

Tous s'entre regardèrent. Ils ne dirent rien, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Mary, plus maligne, lui lança :

_ Eh bien, si tu n'es pas têtue, comme tu veux nous le faire croire, vient avec nous à Pré-au-Lard

_ Très bien

Là, ce fut elle que l'on regarda. Pour une fois que Lily Evans acceptait d'être avec eux pour une sortie au village sorcier, on pouvait fêter ça. Sirius fit de la place pour Mary qui s'installa à côté de lui et James fit de même pour la jeune fille, mais celle ci préféra s'installer par terre, sur le tapis. Allez savoir pourquoi. Là, ils firent des plans. Passage obligé aux trois balais, sinon ce n'était pas une véritable sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ensuite, les avis divergeaient. Mary et Lily voulaient absolument aller chez Scribenpenne tandis que les garçons ne démordaient pas de Zonko. Remus ne disait rien, et Peter ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin, il fut décidé que Remus accompagnerait les deux filles tandis que Peter irait avec les autres.

Ce plan ne plut qu'à moitié à james et Sirius, mais ils comprenaient que Remus avait besoin de s'acheter des manuels plus performants s'il ne voulait pas s'ennuyer dans la cabane hurlante. Peter aurait aimé aller avec les filles, lui aussi, mais normalement ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de se séparer, alors si on voyait James et Sirius seuls, qui sait s'ils ne risquaient pas un tirage d'oreille avec en prime une retenue pour ne pas avoir observé la règle, et ainsi, les autres aussi se feraient prendrent, et ce n'était pas le but. Alors deux groupes équilibrés valaient mieux que deux groupes bizarres.

La cloche retentit de nouveau pour signifier le déjeuner. Inutile de préciser que tous les plans tombent à l'eau quand il s'agit de manger. Sauf qu'en dévalant les escaliers, on ne prend pas le temps de regarder qui l'emprunte aussi. Cela n'est pas un problème, normalement. Mais là, ce n'était pas normal. Le trio de l'enfer, comme on les surnommait. Il se composait de Bellatrix Lestrange, plus communément appelée Trix Etrange, de Lucius Malefoy, un imbécile qui se croyait roi surprème simplement à cause de son sang soi disant pur, et enfin de Narcissa, la petite amie de Lucius. Cette dernière était la moins mauvaise, et si elle agissait de manière horrible, elle était surtout entraînée par son petit amie et sa cousine.

Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Les maraudeurs détestaient cordialement le trio qui le leur rendait bien. Sauf que là, James suivit leur regard. Ils se tournaient tous vers Lily. C'était à elle qu'ils en voulaient, pas aux autres. Alors James fit l'une des choses les plus insensées de sa vie. Saisissant Lily par la taille, il se jeta dans le vide avec elle. Cette dernière hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Même si cela peut paraître stupide, James avait eut un bon pressentiment. A peine s'était il jeté dans le vide que Bellatrix avait jeté un sort censé atteindre Lily.

Sauf que dans sa précipitation, James avait oublié un détail légèrement important. Comment s'arrêter ? Parce que là, ils étaient juste un petit peu entrain de viser le sol sans matelas d'amortissage. C'est Remus qui les sauva in-extremis en lançant un ''wingrdium leviosa'' à temps tandis que Sirius, Peter et Mary tentaient de repousser les autres. Le combat prit fin quelques temps après, quand Bellatrix lança :

_ Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps avec ces traîtres. La petite sang de bourbe ne s'en tirera pas toujours comme ça. Allez venez, sinon on va finir par êtres contaminés.

Cela n'était vraiment pas sympa de sa part, mais au moins ils en restèrent là. Remus avait finit de faire attérire Lily et James, il n'y avait plus de danger, enfin, seul le risque que Lily étripe James avant qu'ils n'arrivent en bas, mais ça, c'était juste une question d'habitude, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Déjà, des éclats de voix retentissaient sous les voûtes du vieux château, attirant ainsi beaucoup d'élèves curieux, jamais rassasiés des échanges furieux qu'échangeaient James et Lily.

_ Dis moi ce qui t'a prit Potter ! On a faillit se tuer à cause de toi ! Tu es complètement cinglé !

_ Oui, de toi, mais depuis le temps que je te le répète, tu devrais être au courant, répliqua James avec humour

_ Je suis surtout au courant que tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! hurla Lily de plus belle

_ Eh oh, c'est quand même grâce à moi que tu as évité la mort, alors ne te plaint pas, grommela James qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre

_ Là, je dirais plus que c'est Remus qui nous a sauvé, parce que sinon on ne serait plus qu'un ramassis d'os à l'heure qu'il est à cause de toi

_ J'avais simplement oublié le sort, sinon je l'aurais fait moi même, lança le jeune homme vexé

_ Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Lança Mcgonnagal en arrivant. Dans mon bureau après manger, et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. A-t-on idée de se jeter ainsi dans le vide sans raison, vous êtes inconscients ma paroles ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des élèves agglutinés autour des deux élèves. Vous n'avez donc pas autre chose à faire ? Manger par exemple ? Je vous signale qu'il ne vous reste que peu de temps pour manger, alors sortez de là, ouste !

Au moins, le message avait le mérite d'être clair. Les élèves retournèrent dans la grande salle et commençèrent à manger, mais du côté des Serpentards ainsi que du côté de gryffondor, les rumeurs enflaient. On n'était pas au bout de nos surprise cette année

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je voulais absolument vous le poster aujourd'hui, j'essaierais de me rattraper, promis**


	10. Assiette, Mcgonnagal et compagnie

**Hey ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Chapitre 10

Assiette, Mcgonnagal et compagnie

Lily s'installa en face de Mary, Remus à sa gauche et James à sa droite, quoi qu'elle eut tout donner pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Sirius et Peter étaient, eux, aux côtés de Mary. Autour d'eux, on riait, on faisait des projets pour Pré au Lard, mais de leur côté, le silence planait. Il faut dire qu'entre le saut sans élastique et plutôt suicidaire de James et Lily, le rattrapage de justesse et l'échange non-amical de sorts entre les futurs mangemorts et les futurs aurores ( pour certain(e)s ), il faut bien avouer qu'ils avaient le droit de souffler, non ? De plus, à la place de Lily, auriez-vous réellement apprécié d'être balancée dans le vide par surprise ? La jeune fille,elle, n'appréciait pas du tout et si ses yeux avaient receler des baguettes, James aurait été plusieurs fois touché d'Avada Kadavra. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, non ? Jamais contente cette fille !

Mary, de son côté, n'était pas vraiment, voir pas du tout, à l'aise entre le crapaud Peter et Sirius qui n'était pas du tout discret. En effet, il ne cessait de la regarder fixement et son assiette demeurait intouchée. Là, c'était carrément visible, son amour crevait les yeux. La jeune fille, voulant couper court à son manège, lui lança :

_ Tu n'as pas faim ? Passe moi ton assiette, on ne gâche pas la nourriture.

_ Hein ?

A l'évidence, Sirius n'avait rien entendu. L'année allait être très longue, la jeune fille le pressentait. Le jeune homme se redressa mais d'une telle manière que la purée voltigea et fit un atterrissage forcé sur son nez. Le groupe le regarda, d'abord interloqué, puis tous partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Imaginez la tête de l'infortuné couvert de jaune canari, il y a de quoi rire effectivement, sauf bien sûr, pour la victime, engluée.

_ Eh dîtes, au lieu de vous payer ma tête, il n'y a personne qui voudrait bien m'aider ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, ajouta-t-il tandis que les rires redoublaient.

_ Si, il y a moi, répondit Mary

Sirius aurait dû être le plu heureux sur la terre à ce moment là, voir aux anges, mais on doit toujours rester sur ses gardes, surtout avec Mary Mcdonald. D'un geste vif, elle sortit sa baguette et avant que le double infortuné ne puisse dire « ouf », le voilà joliment aspergé. James, Lily et Remus en pleurent littéralement de rire tandis que Sirius, trempé jusqu'aux os, peste contre Mary qui aborde une mine satisfaite, fière de son œuvre. On ne réveille pas un dragon qui dort, là en l'occurrence, Mary règle ses comptes à propos d'une blague de l'année passée qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire. Le jeune homme l'avait en effet jetée dans le lac alors qu'ils faisaient la course. Elle était vengée.

Remus fut le premier à arrêter de rire, et une fois plus calme, il voulut parler à Peter, dont il n'avait pas entendu le rire qui pourtant est reconnaissable et pour qui il s'inquiète. Sauf que, surprise, celui-ci a disparut, laissant son assiette pleine. Le premier réflexe de Remus, maraudeur reconnu, est de penser :

_ Pourvu que James et Remus ne voient pas ça, sinon nous allons avoir droit à un combat de fourchette.

Et le jeune homme attend patiemment le retour de son ami et le calme des autres qui rient encore devant les simagrées de Sirius. Mais Peter s'éternise, et la fin du repas va sonner quand Sirius, revenu de son épisode « Purée » lorgne l'assiette avec envie. Remus allait demander si quelqu'un était au courant de l'endroit où était le jeune homme, tout en protégeant au maximum l'assiette des fourchettes des deux autres maraudeurs ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée quand Mary, suivant les regards de Sirius, remarqua l'absence du maraudeur

_ Il est où Peter ? Demanda-t-elle

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la place vide. James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil, ayant remarquer le manège de l'autre sur l'assiette. Mais avant qu'ils ne s'en saisissent, la cloche sonna, rappelant les étudiants en cours. James et Lily se regardèrent, l'une furieuse, l'autre mi-figue mi-raisin. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que leur saut dans le vide leur coûte un aller-retour chez Mcgonnagal. La jeune fille se leva et partit en direction du bureau. James aurait bien voulu la suivre mais il en allait de son honneur de rester. Ben oui, l'assiette trônait toujours, narguant les deux combattants. Mary, prenant le taureau par les cornes, soupira :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ? Puisque vous n'êtes pas d'accord …

Elle acheva sa phrase en attrapant l'assiette et en se dirigeant vers les cours avec. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils s'étaient fait plumés. Mais au moins, ils étaient quittes. James prit la direction du bureau de la directrice de sa maison tandis que Sirius empruntait le chemin pour se rendre en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Un conseil, ne jamais aggraver son cas quand on s'est fait prendre par Mcgonnagal. James l'a bien compris, seulement c'est plus fort que lui, il faut toujours qu'il fasse un truc stupide et il se fait choper. Ce n'est pas juste, à son avis, quand on a la fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis mais bon, maintenant, il a l'habitude. Quand le jeune homme entra dans le bureau du professeur, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine furieuse de Mcgonnagal

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire monsieur Potter ?

_ Non, c'est rien, excusez moi professeur, répondit l'interpellé en s'asseyant

_ Bon, soit. Néanmoins j'aimerais réellement savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes élancés dans le vide avec mademoiselle Evans, quelles raisons aviez-vous ?

_ Il est fou et suicidaire, grommela Lily

_ Je ne vous ai pas interrogée, mademoiselle. Monsieur Potter, répondez

_ Eh bien, j'avais le choix. Soit ces fichus mangemorts s'en prenait à Lily, soit je la sauvais

_ Tu avais d'autres moyens pour me sauver crétin ! Et puis je pouvais très bien me sauver toute seule ! Explosa la jeune fille

_ Ah oui ? Si je n'étais pas là ils te tuaient, mais tu as raison, la prochaine fois débrouille toi ! Renchérit James

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous taire. En punition, vous prendrez votre garde ce soir et ce, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, de plus, j'enlève vingts points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre inconscience !

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu sauter ! Protesta Lily

_ Non, mais vous avez quand même sauté, alors ne discutez pas. Prenez cette clé pour la loge des préfets de garde, répliqua le professeur plus qu'agacée

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, cette nuit, ils étaient de garde. Chouette ! C'était vraiment la pire nouvelle pour les deux. Cela signifiait à la fois qu'ils allaient devoir partager la chambre, et en plus, veiller toute la nuit pour éviter que des élèves du style des maraudeurs ne se baladent dans les couloirs. Lily adorait son poste, mais non de non, elle voulait bien tout supporter mais pas partager une chambre avec ce Potter ! C'était totalement impossible ! Elle s'y refusait ! Le professeur les renvoya en cours.

Une fois dehors, James se tourna vers Lily. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'agacer, du moins s'il tenait à sa vie, mais il se risqua tout de même à lui demander si elle pouvait lui faire voir le logement avant de retourner en cours, c'était la première fois qu'il le verrait. Lily, qui avait écouté d'une seule oreille, lui demanda s'il était réellement sérieux. Ils étaient déjà bien assez en retard pour le cours, pas la peine d'en rajouter. James afficha une mine boudeuse mais ne continua pas. De toute façon, il le verrait bien assez tôt, non ?

Ils rejoignirent la salle où se déroulait le cours. Mary vit au premier coup d'oeil que son amie avait apprit de mauvaise nouvelles, mais elle n'osa pas lui demander le pourquoi du comment, le professeur de cette matière avait le don d'endormir tout le monde. Ici aucune pratique, simplement parce que ce professeur a déclaré qu'avec deux mains gauches, il serait capable de faire sauter Poudlard. Il se contente d'enseigner les formules, sans les appliquer.

James se tourne vers Sirius. Celui-ci dort comme un bienheureux, inutile de lui faire la conversation. Alors le jeune homme se tourne vers Remus. D'un signe, il lui demande s'il a des nouvelles de Peter. Ce dernier lui fait signe que non. C'est tout de même très étrange, non ? Mais bon, peut-être ne s'est-il pas sentit bien avant de manger, cela arrive à tout le monde, pas de quoi en faire un plat. James s'apprêtait à gribouiller sur sa feuille en attendant que le temps passe quand un ronflement s'échappe des lèvres de Sirius. Tous les élèves se tournent vers la table d'où il est partit et découvrent James, désespéré par son ami qui, inconscient de son succès, dort toujours. Mary se met à rire, bientôt immitée par la classe entière. Intrigué par le sujet de l'hilarité de la classe, le professeur regarde autour de lui. Enfin, il aperçoit notre dormeur. Irrité par ce qu'il juge un manque de politesse, le professeur s'approche de Sirius et hurle :

_ Black ! Faîtes moi le plaisir de vous réveiller sur le champ avant que je ne vous enlève des points !

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Oh James, tu ne vas pas me croire, j'ai rêvé d'un truc géant ! Il y avait Mary et ..

_ Elle est là, murmure James le plus doucement possible

Sirius regarde alors autour de lui et prend conscience d'où il est, et de la bourde qu'il vient de commettre. Il crois le regard irrité du professeur, les jolis yeux furieux de Mary et prend conscience que toute la classe le regarde. On pourrait dire ''bienvenue dans le monde des fous'' mais non, là on va plutôt dire '' Bienvenue au monde réveillé ''. Sirius marmonne des excuses et le cours semble reprendre sa monotonie, sauf pour le jeune homme qui attérit. Rappel à son attention, d'abord prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se réveille et SEULEMENT après, raconter son rêve à son auditoire. Mais quel boulet, ce n'est pas possible. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il a l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose rien qu'en voyant la tête de James. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il a loupé le train ou quoi ?

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? J'espère que oui, bonne fin de week-end !**


	11. Désespoir, compromis, surprise ( Partie

**Hello ! Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11

Désespoir, compromis, surprise

Enfin, au grand soulagement de tous, le cours ne dura pas longtemps, surtout quand l'attention générale fut détournée vers Sirius qui se remettait de sa sieste. La cloche retentit au milieu des soupirs de soulagements des élèves. Le professeur gesticula tant bin que mal pour retenir la vague d'élèves qui s'enfuyaient afin de leur faire noter leurs leçons mais c'était inutile, tous étaient partis. Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir, mais ce cours était de loin le plus ennuyeux alors que cela aurait dut être celui le plus ... explosif avec les potions, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tous furent dans le couloir, quelques rires fusèrent devant la mine déconfite du professeur et la plupart se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Ils n'avaient plus cours, ce qui les arrangeaient grandement. Lily et Mary avaient quant à elles choisit de remonter dans leur dortoir et de faire leur dissertation sur la question suivante : Les Animagi sont-ils totalement humains avec la possibilité de changer de forme, ou ont-ils choisit de réveler leur côté animal et leur côté original dans cette forme ?

La question ne les intéressaient guère, mais on ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis, cela était certain. Lily sortit des parchemins et commença tout de suite tandis que Mary, qui ne savait ni ne voulait savoir ce que voulaient dire les Animagi, bougonnait dans son coin. Entre Sirius qui devenait très bizarre et Lily qui maudissait la terre entière à cause de Mcgonnagal plus ce maudit devoir, rien n'allait. Elle soupira et regarda dehors. Il faisait si beau, quel gâchis que d'être obligé de faire ses leçons. Enfin, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière avait la tête plongée dans son devoir, on allait rire.

_ Dis moi Lily, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit, Mcgonnagal, pour que tu sois de mauvaise humeur ?

_ Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna la jeune fille

_ Bien sûr que si, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure ! Protesta Mary

_ Que dis-tu que d'êtres obligés de prendre les tours de garde jusqu'à la toussaint et de supporter Potter dans un logement exigüe ? Lança Lily en se retournant

_ Euh ... que c'est une catastrophe ?

_ Exactement, soupira Lily

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Surtout qu'elle, elle connaissait très bien le logement en question, et elle savait surtout que les seuls meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient un canapé, un lit deux place ( un seul ! ) une cheminée, un bureau, bref, cela convenait mieux à une personne, mais pas à eux deux, surtout pas à eux deux ! C'était la fin du monde, complète, soudaine, et désespérante. Mary tenta de lui remonter le moral, mais en lui disant qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour faire la paix avec James, elle ne réussit qu'à faire s'étrangler Lily de colère. Elle eut ensuite droit à une crise de nerfs tandis que la rouquine lui hurlait à la figure qu'elle aurait préféré dormir avec un éléphant, même si ce dernier n'aurait pas put entrer vu la largeur des portes, souligna Mary. Lily, les yeux étincelants de colère, lui rétorqua :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Si moi je dois supporter Potter, va dormir avec Black !

La menace eut son effet, et Mary se tut à l'instant. Dormir avec Black ? Si ça se trouve il ronflait comme une baleine ! Non merci ! La jeune fille se replongea dans sa dissertation. Lily regarda l'heure et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Mary supposa qu'elle maudissait la terre entière, mais sans preuve, pas facile de savoir. La jeune fille se leva, ramassa ses affaires et regarda Mary:

_ Adieu

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Mary en riant à moitié

Lily lui fit une grimace. En vérité, elle avait le ventre noué. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, absolument pas ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'y allait pas, un abrutit viendrait la chercher et qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser sinon cela retomberait sur sa maison des gryffons, donc autant préférer la prudence à la rébellion. Elle sortit de la chambre tandis que son amie explosait de rire. Lily était à peine sortit qu'en se retournant elle vit James qui l'attendait, l'air impatient de découvrir le logement. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lui exposa qu'elle avait malencontreusement perdu les clés et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y accéder. Les Alohomora ne fonctionnaient pas sur cette porte. James la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit que le monde explosait.

_ Mais ... c'est moi qui les ait, dit-il enfin

_ Ah oui, grommela Lily

Perdu. Game over. Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Elle finit par le conduire bon gré mal gré jusqu'à la porte où il tourna la clé. La porte ouverte laissait voir un appartement spacieux et plutôt douillet. James regardait partout comme un enfant qui découvre une location ou une chambre d'hôtel. Enfin il regarda Lily qui s'était assise sur le lit en ayant bien prit soin d'y étaler toutes ses affaires. Un pêle mêle monstre y régnait sous le regard ahurit de Lily. Il lui jeta un oeil interogatif et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ? Une jeu ? Non, vu sa mine, ce n'était pas un jeu, loin de là. Lily finit par lui expliquer :

_ Tu vois, c'est pour que tu comprennes bien que c'est moi qui prend le lit, d'accord ?

_ Mais moi je dors où ? Demanda James en cherchant partout un lit

_ Dans le canapé, répondit Lily comme si c'était évident.

Sauf que c'était carrément égoïste de sa part. Alors James, un peu agaçé, lui proposa quelque chose de plus ... loyal. Ils allaient faire un jeu, et celui qui gagnerait aurait le lit. Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quel jeu ? Vu les étincelles qui pétillaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. James, sans plus de façon s'installa à ses côtés. De plus en plus étrange et inquiétant. Il se tourna vers elle en avec un sourire aux lèvres :

_ Alors c'est très simple. On fait un jeu de vérité mais avec une potion de véritasérum. Celui ou celle qui ment le moins aura gagné, ça te vas ?

_ Combien de questions ? Soupira Lily désespérée

_ Dix chacun, c'est honnête non ?

_ Moui, marmonna Lily en se demandant s'il connaissait parfaitement la définition de l'honnêteté.

_ Je commence, alors euh ... quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau dans les gryffondors ?

_ Eh dit, tu veux faire radio potins ou quoi ? Bon euh ... Remus ou toi

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda James en sautant sur ses pieds. Et si je te dis que tu n'as droit qu'à une personne ?

_ Et si je te dis que c'est chacun son tour, tu me réponds quoi ? A mon tour ! Alors .. quelle a été ta première réaction quand tu m'as vue ? Je veux dire, ce que tu pensais de moi ? demanda Lily

_ Tu étais très jolie, un peu prétentieuse, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une carapace, lui répondit le jeune homme

_ Une carapace ? Répète un peu pour voir ?

_A suivre_

**Désolée, c'est très court, mais j'ai peu de temps, promis le prochain sera mieux**


	12. Secret et porte bonheur

**Bonne lecture à tous le monde !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Secret et porte bonheur

Lily levait des yeux étincelants de colère vers James. Ce dernier riait à gorge déployé, elle était drôle quand elle se mettait en colère ! Mais lui, il n'avait dit que la vérité, lors il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais comme le jeune homme pensait que c'était le bon moment pour qu'elle l'écoute, maintenant qu'il avait toute son attention, il lui demanda sincèrement de but en blanc :

_ Dis, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ecoute moi bien Potter, tu pourras toujours espérer, ou me demander je te répondrais toujours non. Pour moi tu resteras toujours un abominable prétentieux, incapable de comprendre que je ne sortirait jamais avec toi ! Alors rentre toi ça bien dans le crâne !

_ Ecoute, Miss donneuse de leçons, je te signale que pour le moment on doit cohabiter, alors on réglera nos problèmes plus tard si tu veux bien, s'exclama James

Le silence s'installa tel une chape de plomb. Lily regardait le préfet sans piper, comprenant bien qu'elle s'était mal conduite. Tous deux restèrent assit cinq minutes sans rien dire. Lily ruminait les paroles du jeune homme. Il avait raison, c'était évident, mais elle n'arrivait pas, et ne voulait pas l'admettre. Néanmoins, elle savait que tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'elle lui présente ses excuses. Elle se tourna vers James. Ce dernier affichait une mine sombre. La jeune fille se repentit, elle avait été trop dure, il est vrai, et maintenant elle était bourrelée de remords. James, quant à lui, s'en voulait d'avoir prit le mord aux dents, il n'aurait jamais du lui parler comme ça, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. En un mot, les éclats de voix avaient fait réfléchir tout le monde. Tous mes deux s'étaient conduits comme des idiots, ils devaient le reconnaître.

Enfin James se tourna vers Lily. Celle-ci semblait pensive. Il lui prit la main, et elle ne bougea pas. Chose vraiment extraordinaire, elle devait vraiment être à l'ouest. Tentant sa chance, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, il se pencha vers elle, mais Lily n'était pas tant à l'ouest et James, au lieu de repartir avec un baiser, eut droit à une marque rouge foncé ou l'on distinguait très nettement cinq doigts. La gifle avait été retentissante, et James, qui ne l'avait pas volée, resta en suspens quelques secondes. Si on n'avait même plus le droit de faire ça, où allait le monde !

Lily restait à l'écart, tremblante, sans que James ne puise discerner si c'était de peur ou de colère, quoi qu'il aurait plutôt opter pour la dernière solution. Mais enfin, il fallait bien savoir qui prenait le lit ou le canapé, non ? Alors les compromis fusaient :

_ Si tu me laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année, prend le lit, proposa Lily

_ Si tu viens voir le match de quidditch avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec nous, je te laisse le lit

Mais en réalité, James aurait tout fait pour laisser le lit à Lily, qui elle, aurait tout donné pour l'avoir mais ne voulait pas paraître égoïste. Enfin, elle accepta la proposition et James gagna une supporter de plus. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Lily s'allongeait pour faire la sieste. Elle était épuisée. James avait promit qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans la chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir dormir. Il la trouva encore plus jolie, mais il se garda bien d'en faire le commentaire à voix haute. Il retourna dans l'espèce de salon et, s'asseyant auprès du feu, il réfléchit à plusieurs choses.

On toqua bientôt à la porte et Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement :

_ Dis, c'est pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi, mais la cloche du repas a sonné depuis dix minutes.

James fut sur ses pieds d'un seul bond, mais avant de sortir, il fit signe à son ami de l'attendre dehors. Il retourna dans la chambre où Lily dormait et, la secouant le plus doucement possible, quoi qu'avec sa force elle fut plutôt secouée comme un prunier, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, il s'exclama :

_ Debout ! Il fait jour et le soleil brille !

Lily, entendant la voix lointaine et saisissant les paroles, se leva d'un bond affolé, croyant réellement qu'elle avait dormit plusieurs heures et qu'elle avait loupé son tour de garde de préfète. James, à côté d'elle, se pliait de rire devant son air ahurit. La jeune fille, comprenant que ce n'était qu'une blague à la maraudeur, se leva et, menaçant James de sa main, elle lui dit :

_ Recommence une fois cette blague et tu auras ma main sur ta figure

James sortit en courant, prit Sirius par la manche, et s'enfuît le plus loin possible provisoirement du moins. Lily le suivit en courant, furieuse, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Les autres les virent arriver et, comme ils se trouvaient tous de bonne humeur, ils les applaudirent. Cela fit beaucoup plaisir aux deux garçàns, mais Lily, confuse, baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et fuyait beaucoup les repas de famille pour cette cause, et surtout parce qu'elle détestait qu'on la juge, or les remarques fusaient puisque tous croyaient qu'elle était dans un lycée d'excellence en France. Aussi, certains ne manquaient pas de lui parler des magnifiques paysages français, à leur avis, et Lily, qui ne les avait vu qu'en photographie, ne manquait pas d'acquiescer lorsqu'on lui en faisait la remarque. D'autres lui parlaient en français, et sur ce point, la jeune fille se félicitait d'avoir apprit cette langue en option.

Mary fit signe à son amie qui s'assit auprès d'elle. Lily remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré, et inquiète, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et détourna la conversation habilement sur le match qui allait avoir lieu et la journée qu'ils avaient prévu à Pré-au-Lard. Mais elle gardait des traces de larmes, et Lily craignait beaucoup de choses pour Mary qui, derrière les apparences, ressemblait plus à un oiseau fragilisé. Elle cachait un secret, et seule Lily le connaissait. En fait, elle avait même aidé son amie qui était resté tout le mois de juillet chez elle pour fuir une situation difficile avant que ses parents ne déménagent. Mary resterait gravée à jamais, et depuis, Lily s'était promit de toujours veiller sur son amie comme une sœur, or là, Mary ne disait rien.

Il fallut attendre la fin du repas pour que la jeune fille entraîna son amie dans un coin où elles pourraient discuter tranquillement. Lily lui demanda aussitôt ce qui l'avait faîte pleurer. Mary la regarda avant de lui tendre une lettre. Devant l'air interrogatif de la rousse, elle sourit et lui dit :

_ Tu peux la lire

Lily prit les feuillets dans ses mains et commença à lire. Plus elle lisait, et plus elle grimaçait de colère. Enfin elle leva la tête, les yeux flamboyants de colère, et dit à Mary :

_ Dis moi que je rêve, il est quand même sacrément gonflé !

La lettre était de la part de celui qui avait causé le départ précipité de son amie du village où elle habitait. Ce jeune homme, plutôt prétentieux, lui envoyait une lettre dans les termes suivants :

_Ma chère Mary,_

_Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes responsabilités. Si tu crois que m'ignorer arrangera l'affaire, détrompes toi. Si tu crois qu'en déménageant tu pourras fuir ton destin, tu te trompes là aussi. Je te retrouverais, où que tu sois, même si pour ça les mangemorts doivent m'aider. Tu m'a défier, maintenant tu vas en payer les conséquences, attends toi au pire_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais toutes deux savaient qui en était l'expéditeur. Mary était, l'été dernier, tombée dans les griffes d'un mangemort. En fait, c'était un garçon de dix-sept ans. Ils étaient sortis ensembles, mais quand Mary avait découvert qu'il faisait partie de l'armée de Voldemort, elle l'avait quitté, ce qui n'avait pas plut au jeune homme en question. Il l'avait menacée des pires représailles, et elle savait qu'il en était capable.

Mary pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle était totalement désemparée. Lily, inquiète pour son amie, tentait déjà de la réconforter. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et maintenant Mary risquait sa vie. Elle s'en voulait plus que tout, de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Enfin la jeune fille se leva et raccompagna son amie au dortoir, les tours de garde allait commencer. Elle se promit d'en parler à James. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, ses parents étaient aurores, peut-être que le jeune homme saurait quoi faire. Elle le rejoignit dans la loge. Il préparait sa baguette pour la ronde.

_ Potter, tes parents sont bien aurores, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, acquiesça James, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ C'est à propos de Mary, commença la jeune fille

_ Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette à table, fit remarquer le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils

_ En effet, elle a de gros problèmes, expliqua Lily

_ Et en quoi ça concerne mes parents ? demanda James étonné

_ Elle a des ennuis avec un mangemort, en fait il la menace et elle a reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, je l'ai lue

_ Je peux la voir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda James

_ Non, tiens, la voilà, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la lettre

james la parcourue des yeux. Ils fronçait les sourcils et enfin, rendant la lettre à Lily, il lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

_ Je vais écrire à mes parents, je peux leur envoyer la lettre ou tu veux que je la recopie ?

Lily la lui tendit et soupira. Elle était rassurée de n'être plus la seule à porter ça sur les épaules, James pourrait l'aider et Mary serait bientôt hors de danger. James la regarda. En un instant il n'était plus le jeune garçon prêt à faire la moindre sottise à l'occasion, mais un jeune homme qui réagissait avec calme et sang froid devant une difficulté de ce genre. Lily l'admira dans son courage, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit seule. James commença à écrire tandis que Lily enfilait sa cape, les couloirs étant froids la nuit. En regardant le jeune homme, elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance et qu'elle devrait faire la paix avec le jeune homme. Il était devenu, en quelque sorte, son porte bonheur. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, un cri transperça l'air...

* * *

**Alors ? Qui a crié ? A bientôt, n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^**


	13. Péripéties en tout genre

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Péripéties en tout genre**

James et Lily se regardèrent, inquiets. Ce cri qui venait de percer le silence tranquille était à vous glacer le sang. Un cri d'épouvante. James leva sa baguette, et Lily l'imita. Il sortirent dans le couloir. Tout était redevenu tranquille. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Lily referma la porte et James, qui l'attendait, tournait avec sa baguette après avoir prononcé Lumos. Il ne voyait rien. Personne. Pas un chat. Lily lui toucha l'épaule, et James sursauta. La jeune fille lui fit signe de se taire. Elle avait oublié que James et la discrétion faisaient deux. Mais en fait, les deux jeunes gens tremblaient à moitié de peur. Lily, pour se rassurer, glissa sa main dans celle de James. Ce dernier, d'abord étonné de ce geste, serra la main dans la sienne et afficha un grand sourire idiot. Même quand tout allait de travers, il ne perdait pas toute sa tête, sutout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lily.

Ils avancèrent dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Rien. Un nouveau cri déchira l'air et les ténèbres, si perçant que Lily se réfugia tout de suite dans les bras de James. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Lily, vite ressaisit, chuchota :

_ Où est-ce qu'on a crié ?

_ Je crois que c'est par là, répondit James sur le même ton en désignant un couloir à leur gauche.

_ Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? Demanda la jeune gryffondor

_ Je crois que j'en suis sûr, rétorqua James

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Lily se mit à courir dans la direction que le jeune homme avait indiqué, ce dernier sur ses talons. Maintenant, dans les ténèbres du couloir, les cris s'étaient tus, et avaient laissé place à des sanglots convulsifs. Mais les adolescents avaient beau regarder dans tous les coins, personne n'apparaissait. Soudain, Lily poussa un cri à son tour. James, surpris, en laissa tomber sa baguette. Il la reprit et dit, sans regarder Lily, sur un ton mi-angoissé mi-rieur :

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui hurle depuis tout à l'heure dans le but de te venger des maraudeurs, parce que crois moi, je n'ai pas peur.

Mais comme Lily ne répondait pas, il se détourna de sa baguette pour voir ce que fabriquait la jeune fille. Celle-ci, pétrifiée de peur, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, désignait quelque chose de sa main tendue. James se leva et regarda. Un flaque de sang. Il recula. Le sang. Son père. Une fois, lors d'une mission d'aurors dangereuse, James avait vu son père, ensanglanté. Depuis, s'il voyait une trop grande quantité de sang, il tournait de l'oeil. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Une sueur froide couvrait son front. Il prit Lily par les épaules et recula.

Cette dernière parvint à se ressaisir et, voyant que James ne se sentait pas très bien, elle le fit s'asseoir au sol et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle repartit en direction de la flaque. Elle regarda autour et ne distingua rien tout d'abords. Puis, ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, elle avait perdu sa baguette, elle distingua une forme sombre au sol. Elle s'approcha silencieusement. C'était une fille. Et même, c'était Mary. Lily hurla de peur.

Les professeurs accoururent bientôt. Ils découvrirent James, mal en point, qui s'était traîné auprès de Lily évanouie. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de James. Mary, à leur côté, était toujours dans un état grave, mais James avoua qu'il n'avait pas réussit à voir sa blessure, même s'il était maraudeur, il savait qu'il se serait évanoui. On porta tout ce monde à l'infirmerie, réveillant ainsi Pomfresh qui, ne renonçant en rien à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, pesta :

_ Mais vous verrez, la prochaine fois, vous les retrouverez tous morts ! Et ça tombe toujours sur eux, un jour j'instaurerais un système de fidélité, vous verrez !

_ Pompom, enfin, calmez-vous, murmura Dumbledore. Pour le moment, sauvez les, c'est tous ce que l'on vous demande.

L'infirmière se le tint pour dit. Toutefois, elle n'en pensait pas moins et bougonnait intérieurement. Elle s'occupa néanmoins de Lily et de James, mais la blessure de Mary était tellement importante qu'elle fut envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste. La nuit redevint calme, mais le bruit avait ameuté tellement d'élèves curieux que ces derniers ne trouvaient plus le sommeil. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'une chose de ce style soit possible. Les deux préfets en chefs étaient à l'infirmerie, pour eux, c'était presque synonyme de fin du monde.

Quand Lily s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut James. Ce dernier, en effet, c'était levé à l'aube pour voir l'état de la jeune fille, et comme elle dormait, il s'était assit sur une chaise et avait finit par se rendormir, et Lily le trouva dans cet état. Elle sourit. Au fond, elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil, et que même s'il y aurait encore des éclats de voix, elle le considérait maintenant comme un ami. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire, ce fut de se dire qu'en fait, cela n'avait servit à rien du tout de se battre pour le lit, puisqu'ils avaient dormit dans ceux de l'infirmerie.

James finit par se réveiller. Quand Lily lui demanda si la chaise était confortable pour faire une sieste, James prit un air indigné et lui dit :

_ Mais je ne dormais pas, je somnolais, c'est totalement différent !

_ Tu somnolais lourdement alors, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

James grommela. Les deux jeunes gens reparlèrent de la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. James nia absolument le fait qu'il avait été mort de trouille, et Lily assura qu'elle n'avait jamais poussé le moindre hurlement. Ce n'était ni de la fierté, ni de l'orgeuil, simplement un moyen de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être échappés de justesse à la mort.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux maraudeurs, encore l'air endormit. Remus et Sirius, pas très fiers, l'un qui cligne encore des yeux. Remus a l'air plus réveillé. Les deux s'asseyent sur le lit de James, voisin de celui de Lily, et demandent des explications. James leur relate les faits, et Lily le corrige quand il exagère. Enfin, après moult questions, réponses, et commentaires, Sirius se lève en déclarant qu'il veut tout de suite aller voir Mary. C'est à ce moment que Pomfresh débarque et, le considérant d'un drôle d'air, elle lui assène tout à coup :

_ Mais vous êtes encore plus toqué que je ne le pensais ! Aller voir cette petite dans l'état où elle est, vous n'y pensez pas ? Mon dieu, ces enfants me feront mourir, je vous le garantis !

_ Mais ..., bredouille Sirius

_ Elle est à Sainte Mangouste, et pour le moment, personne ne peut la voir. Quant à vous deux, vu que vous allez mieux, vous pouvez me débarrasser le plancher, compris ?

Les deux interpellés opinent du chef, s'élancent vers la sortie à toutes jambes, avec les deux autres maraudeurs à leur suite. Ils s'arrêtent enfin dans un couloir plus loin, histoire de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, ils se regardent tous. La situation leur paraît tellement comique qu'ils éclatent de rire. James, riant aussi fort que les autres, va même jusqu'à entourer Lily de ses bras. Sauf que cette dernière, même si elle commence à l'apprécier, il ne faut quand même pas qu'il se croit tout permit celui-là ! Non mais !

_ Je voulais juste m'appuyer, sinon je tombais, rétorqua James un peu contrarié dans ses plans

Remus lui sourit, d'un air encourageant. Mais sa pâleur devient de plus en plus visible, et n'échappe pas à l'oeil avisé de Lily. Cette dernière, inquiète, lui demanda :

_ Ça va, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Mais si il va très bien, s'exclama Sirius immédiatement

Remus lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Il sait que si son secret est découvert, il est perdu. Et pourtant c'est sa nature, il n'y peut rien. Ce monde l'empêche de vivre, l'étouffe. Il voudrait être comme les autres, sans pour autant pouvoir y arriver. Mais parfois, il se demande pourquoi cette absurdité lui est tombé dessus. Quelques jours, il se dit qu'il faut bien des gens comme ça, et qu'il devrait être fier de ce qu'il est. Mais le plus souvent, il se dit qu'il n'est vraiment qu'un raté, et que si les autres n'étaient pas là, il deviendrait réellement fou.

Sirius et James, voyant que Remus est encore plongé dans ses idées noires, essaye de détourner l'attention de Lily pour laisser Remus rejoindre son refuge. C'est James qui y parvient, il n'a pas son pareil pour la faire fuir, ce dont il ne se vante pas d'ordinaire puisqu'il espère plutôt faire le contraire, mais enfin.

_ Dis moi Lily, au vu de la nuit, on pourrait se rapprocher, tomber amoureux, et sortir ensemble, non ? Moi, ça me paraît plutôt être un bon plan, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Ce qu'elle en dit ? Mais une gifle naturellement ! Et la voilà qui part dans un couloir, sûrement dans l'espoir d'arriver à la grande salle et de manger quelque chose. James soupire. Le voilà son talent, celui de se prendre une gifle toutes les cinq minutes. Quoi que non, une part jour en fait. Elle doit sûrement avoir un quotat. Question à poser un de ces jours, qui sait si ça pourrait arranger son cas. Sirius l'interpella. Remus n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Maudite pleine lune !

* * *

**So, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis désolée, mais si jamais vous avez une solution miracle pour internet récalcitrant, je suis preneuse. Bon week-end !**


	14. Les tribulations d'un loup-garou

**Hey ! Heureuse de vous retrouver ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Les tribulations d'un loup-garou

Remus regarda au travers de la fenêtre. Le ciel se couvrait, des roulements lointains se faisaient entendre. Pour sa première nuit, il aurait de l'orage. Réjouissante perspective. Dans l'infirmerie, où il se trouvait justement, les lumières grésillaient. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

_ Tu sais, on pourrait passer la première nuit avec toi, la cabane est assez grande.

Remus se tourna vers son ami. Il savait que si Sirius lui proposait ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, et Sirius, qui s'en doutait, attendit la suite

_ Vous n'aurez jamais l'autorisation, et puis imagine …. imagine que sans le vouloir je te blesse, toi ou James … je m'en voudrait terriblement. Je dormirait seul ce soir. Ce n'est pas un petit orage de rien du tout qui me fera changer d'avis pour vous mettre en danger, certainement pas.

_ Remus, on en a vu des pires, et on a toujours survécu, intervint James qui se tenait derrière eux. On sera toujours là dans les moments où ça ne va pas, et il n'y a pas de mal a avouer que tu as peur de l'orage tu sais ? Moi j'ai bien peur des gifles de Lily ! Sérieusement, on sait qu'il n'y a aucun risque si on se métamorphose, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il enfin

_ Je n'ai pas peur, je ne veux simplement pas que vous courriez des risque pour moi, surtout des risques inutiles, point.

Et avant qu'un des deux autres maraudeurs ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Pomfresh débarqua, une pèlerine sur le dos, un récipient large et fermé dans les mains. Chaque fois que c'était la pleine lune, elle accompagnait le jeune homme dans la cabane hurlante et lui administrait sa potion. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une immense pitié pour ce garçon qui avait des chances extraordinaires dans tous les domaines et dont la vie était à jamais gâchée par cette malédiction. Elle prit Remus par les épaules, comme pour l'encourager. Après cet instant, elle retrouva sa force de caractère et, voyant les autres, elle leur aboya :

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Il me semble que c'est l'heure de déjeuner non ? Vos estomacs sont ils en panne ? Allez, filez donc, je ne tiens pas à vous enfermer ici, je retrouverais l'infirmerie sans dessus dessous ! Aller, ouste, dehors !

Mais au fond, elle savait que les deux élèves qui s'empressaient de décamper avaient de bien meilleurs cœurs et esprits que beaucoup d'élèves. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des animagus, mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient trouvé une idée sensationnelle pour soulager leur ami dans ses moments de détresse lunaire. Une fois, elle était rentrée à l'improviste dans la salle des lits infirmiers et elle les avait vu rire et même Remus semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire, et elle avait entendu les mots '' On t'avait promis qu'on ne te laisserait pas tomber, tu vois, on l'a fait pour toi, pour t'aider ...'' mais ils s'étaient bien vite tus quand elle s'était raclé la gorge.

Les deux garçons descendirent aussi vite que possible les escaliers, à croire qu'ils étaient poursuivis par un dragon furieux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait put dire si sa course effrénée était due à la faim ou à la menace de l'infirmière. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne les remarqua tant le boucan était immense, surement du à l'orage. Ils retrouvèrent Lily qui mangeait seule. A sa vue, les garçons se calmèrent bien vite. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient touchés par la vie. James s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que Sirius prenait place en face d'elle.

_ Comment ça va ? demanda le jeune homme

_ Comme une fille qui vit dans un monde fou, répondit Lily d'un ton grave et mélancolique

_ Mais nous on est là, s'exclama James

_ Oui vous êtes là, mes les autres aussi

Décidément, elle broyait du noir. Impossible de la dérider, elle restait figée. Dans cet tait, il n'y avait qu'un seul remède pour la remonter, et ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre non ?

James lança un regard lourd en signification à son acolyte. Un sourire et deux clins d'œils plus tard, James et Sirius se mirent debout sur le banc au grand étonnement de tout le monde

_ Bon alors euh ... je vous signale une invasion de souris blanches, attention elles mordent

On les regarde de plus en plus, en se demandant s'ils ne sont pas tombés sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils inventent encore ? Même Lily a relevé la tête. Sirius perd pieds et lance un regard à James pour qu'il reprenne la main

_ Mais si ! Il a raison, regardez sous vos pieds !

Tous le monde s'exécute ... et partout des hurlements fusent. En fait de souris blanches, se sont des bombabouses. Les deux farceurs éclatent de rire sous le regard furibond de Lily et de Mcgonnagal. La première sort de la salle, la seconde leur hurle qu'ils sont privés de leur sortie à pré au lard. En prime, elle les convoqua dans son bureau. Les deux maraudeurs ne faisaient pas les fiers en écoutant le discours moraliste de la directrice des Griffons

_ Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est tout bonnement inacceptable, vous entendez ? Est-ce que vous entendez ? Vous vous croyez où ? Au zoo ? Au palais du rire ? Nous sommes dans un établissement SCOLAIRE messieurs ! SCO-LAIRE ! Alors en plus de votre punition initiale, vus allez me nettoyer la grande salle de fond en comble ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, compris ? C'est inadmissible !

_ Madame ..., murmure James

_ Que voulez-vous ? Encore plus de points en moins ?

_ Non. James releva la tête : Si on a fait ça, c'est pour une raison simple. On voyait bien que tout le monde faisait grise mine, on voyait aussi que si personne n'agissait, tout le monde allait se pointer à Sainte Mangouste pour déprime. On voulait redonner le sourire et l'espoir aux autres. Même vous vous faisiez une tête de quatre mètres de long. Lily aussi, et en plus elle avait perdu Mary. On ne prétend pas êtres de bons élèves, loin de là, mais on en a assez de tout prendre alors que des imbéciles qui sont de futurs mangemorts font ce qu'ils veulent ! On voulait juste vous rendre le sourire, rien de plus, et pour ça on se prend autant ?

Mcgonnagal regardait le jeune homme d'un air hébété. Elle perdait pieds, que pouvait elle bien dire ? En un sens, James avait totalement raison, néanmoins ... La sorcière laissa échapper un soupir. Les temps étaient durs, personne ne pouvait le nier. James voyait qu'il était en train de gagner la partie, et en dernier argument il asséna :

_ Et puis si nous sommes privés de Pré au Lard, Lily ne pourra pas y aller non plus ...

_ Monsieur Potter, si vous essayer de diminuer votre punition, n'essayez pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, ou je la doublerais. Vous avez néanmoins raison. Vote punition est diminuée aussi resterez vous tous les deux à nettoyer la grande salle et nous en serons quitte, c'est d'accords ?

Les deux maraudeurs s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et de filer avant qu'elle ne revienne sur sa décision. Une fois dehors, ils s'aperçurent que les couloirs étaient vides. Pas un chat, chose étonnante parce que normalement, les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves ordinairement. Ah, non, c'est le week-end qu'il y a du monde ... LES COURS !

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitent dans la salle des potions. Slughorn les voit arriver d'un œil goguenard.

_ Alors messieurs ? Vous vous êtes fait enlever par vos souris blanches ?

Aussitôt, la classe part d'un grand éclat de rire. Sirius les regarde, un peu vexé. Il était très fier de sa blague, lui. James, quant à lui, s'approche de Lily !

_ Tu as un binôme ?

_ Non, et non

_ Non à quoi ? demande James perplexe

_ Je te connais Potter, tu vas me demander si je veux me mettre avec toi et Sirius, eh bien la réponse est non, c'est clair ?

_ Parfaitement, grommela James

_ Ah, mademoiselle Evans ! Appela Slughorn. Etant donné que mademoiselle McDonalds n'est pas ici, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez aider ces jeunes messieurs

Ces jeunes messieurs sont des serpentards. Finalement, Lily aurait apprécié être avec les deux garçons.

* * *

Remus était arrivé dans la cabane il y a une heure. Il voyait les nuages orageux s'amonceler au travers des carreaux. Il soupira. Dans quelques instants, il ne serait plus lui même. Un loup-garou, voilà ce qu'il serait, une bête effrayante et meurtrière, un être nuisible. Jamais n'aurait-il un moment de répit ?

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre en bas. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond du sol où il se trouvait. Il attendit, et entendit une voix :

_ Remus ! RE-MUS ?

L'interpellé se garda bien de répondre, ne reconnaissant pas voix semblable à un canard qui braillait en bas.

_ Remus, espèce d'idiot, c'est nous !

Le jeune homme vit alors apparaître devant lui James et Sirius, sourire aux lèvres. Les deux arboraient une marque rouge sur chaque joue, que leur était-il arrivé ?

_ Oh, ça ? lança James en surprenant le regard étonné de son ami. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste Lily la Tigresse qui a fait son grand retour. On a fait explosé son chaudron

_ Alors demain on ne va pas à Pré au Lard tous ensembles ? demanda Remus

_ Bien sûr que si, seulement on ne va pas à Zonko ...

Ce que Remus ne savait pas, c'est que les deux garçons ne prévoyaient pas non plus de racheter un chaudron, ils avaient une bien meilleure idée ...

* * *

**Alors ? Je suis désolée pour le retard, en espérant que ça vous a plu !**


	15. Un match mouvementé part 1

**Hello ! Désolée du retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Voici donc la suite !**

Chapitre 15

Match mouvementé partie 1

Le samedi s'annonçait beau et chaud pour leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard, même si avant il y avait le match de quidditch. Peter avait fait sa réapparition sans dire un mot, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, mais ça, les deux autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué tant ils étaient surexcités. On aurait dit des puces, à les voir sauter, courir, rire. Deux diablotins.

Lily s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin là, et quand elle s'était aperçut que le lit d'à côté était occupé par sa meilleure amie, de retour de Sainte Mangouste, elle avait sauté de son lit. Mary avait remué quand Lily l'avait appelée, mais ne s'était pas réveillée.

_ Mary ! Appela encore la jeune fille

_ Hum … c'est toi Sirius ?

Son amie se figea. Sirius ? Comment ça Sirius ? Elle délirait non ? Son séjour à Sainte Mangouste n'avait pas dû lui être que bénéfique, c'était impossible. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, un peu chamboulée. Elle savait très bien que Sirius aimait Mary, il ne faisait rien pour s'en cacher, mais Mary … jamais elle n'avait rien répondu, elle se contentait soit de le ridiculiser, soit de se mettre en colère, mais sans jamais dire ce qu'elle ressentait, comme Lily le faisait.

Quelqun toqua à la porte, ou plutôt faillit la réduire en miettes. La journée commençait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Lily furieuse ouvrit la porte à toutes volées et s'exclama, ou plutôt hurla :

_ Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un bruit pas possible ?

_ Eh Lily, là c'est pas nous qui hurlons, souligna James en riant. Il adorait voir Lily furieuse, ça faisait ressortir ses yeux

_ Tu sais quoi James Potter ? Grinça Lily en baissant d'un ton et en faisant apparaître des étincelles de sa baguette

_ On m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? Whaouh, on a fait un grand pas !

_ Bon, moi je suis ravi de voir que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, Mary est là ? Demanda Sirius

_ Oui, mais ne la réveille pas par pitié ! Une Mary pas réveillée c'est des problèmes à l'arrivée. Quant à toi, tu ne met pas un orteil ici, ajouta la jeune rousse à l'attention de James

_ Si ça te fait plaisir, répliqua James en haussant les épaules. Au fait, Evans, tu habites où ?

_ Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama Lily abasourdie. Ça ne te regarde pas !

_ C'est juste pour savoir si on va êtres voisins, parce que mes parents déménagent et ….

_ Où ? Demanda soudain Lily, ses yeux s'agrandissants de peur

_ A Carbone les mines

_ Oh non dis moi que c'est une blague, James, c'est une blague hein ? James !

_ C'est génial, on va êtres voisins, s'exclama James sans tenir compte de l'effroi qu'il provoque chez la jeune fille. On se verra tout le temps alors !

Lily ne le laisse pas dire autre chose, elle le bouscule en passant rapidement devant lui et en descendant les escaliers à toute allure. Décidément elle collectionnait aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

_ Lily, n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Tu viens me soutenir pour le match ! lance James en dernier recours

La jeune sorcière se retourna. Elle avait complètement oublié. James la vit se frapper le front. Bon, d'accord, il aurait dû attendre un petit peu pour lui dire, hum … après son projet fantastique, elle aurait adoré la nouvelle mais là tout allait de travers. Grrr, pourquoi le retour dans le temps n'était pas possible sans le retourneur ? Il faudrait qu'il le demande à Noël, ça marcherait sûrement.

James se retourna vers Sirius, commençant à se sentir affamé, littéralement. Sauf qu'il eut la surprise de découvrir que Sirius s'était rendormit au sol à côté du lit de Mary. Non mais quel faux ami celui-là ! Il l'abandonnait pour la première fille venue. Enfin non, plus la … cinquième fille venue. Quel faux frère quand même. Non mais !

_ Sirius, espèce d'asticot attardé aveugle abbrutit de bettrave ! Marmotta-t-il

_ Whaouh, la gentillesse et toi ça fait deux ce matin non ? Grogna Sirius dans le pâté

_ Ah euh bah non enfin …

James se maudissait, il croyait avoir été discret, mais il ne l'est jamais et n'a pas dû réfléchir sur le moment. Sirius se leva et le regarda, étonné. Il faut dire que quand Sirius Black n'est pas réveillé, il ne comprend pas vraiment la situation. C'est exactement le cas maintenant.

Mary remua un peu et se tourna dans son sommeil. Sirius prit la réalité en pleine face, comme un éclair de génie, et s'avançant vers James, il lui dit :

_ J'ai faim, et toi ?

L'interpellé grommela, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il avait marmonner tout à l'heure. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, faisant allègrement du bruit tandis que Mary tentait de se reposer, mais avec ces deux là, c'était chose impossible. En un mot, cette journée commençait très mal, vraiment très mal.

Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite James se vanter. Un attroupement de groupies auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention se pâmaient devant lui. Lily les regardait avec pitié, elle n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire ? Et dire que la plupart de ces filles ne bossaient même pas et se tapaient de super notes, la jeune sorcière était persuadée qu'elles trichaient. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, si ces oies arrêtaient cinq minutes de glousser et redevenaient normales, ce serait parfait, elle aurait le temps de finir son déjeuner et de partir loin.

_ Ma Lily Jolie, je peux te demander un service ?

La voix tira la jeune fille de sa lecture. Elle était dans la salle commune, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil en train de dévorer un roman magnifique. Si vous aimez lire, vous savez par expérience qu'une personne qui vous dérange n'est pas la bienvenue. Lily sentit la rage monter en elle. On ne lui avait pas apprit les bonnes manières à cet imbécile ? C'était trop compliqué pour lui ?

_ Potter, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux étincelants dans les siens

_ Désolé, mais tu peux m'aider ?

_ Maintenant que tu m'a tirée de ma lecture je pense que je n'aurais pas la paix sans te dire oui, répliqua la jeune sorcière

_ Chouette, bon alors tu pourrais mettre ça au match ?

Il lui tendit un sweat zippé aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un des sweats que portaient habituellement les fans de la maison. Lily le regarda avec dédain avant de revenir à James :

_ Tu veux que je porte ça ? Dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot

_ Oh s'il te plaît, seulement cette fois, ça m'éviterais d'avoir à supporter ces folles, ajouta-t-il en désignant les groupies

_ Oh mais je suis sûre qu'elles se feront un plaisir de porter ta veste

James soupira. Il n'avait pas toujours été sympa envers elle, mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison quand même pour jouer aux orgueilleuses ! Ah les filles, toujours compliquées, sutout quand elles sont têtues. Lily se tourna finalement vers lui en fermant son livre. Elle le regarda, soupira, et saisit la veste.

_ Et je ne fais pas ça pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

* * *

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Les gradins étaient remplits. A côté, Sirius et Remus pariaient. Les Gryffondors se mesureraient aux serdaigles. Sirius pariait tout son or que James serait le meilleur, quant à Remus, revenus soi disant de l'infirmerie où ils devraient retourner pour une semaine sans que Lily comprenne pourquoi, pensait que l'attrapeur des Serdaigles ne serait pas facile à battre vu ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Mary se reposait et les rejoindrais pour aller à Pré au Lard.

* * *

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je voulais que ce soit parfait et je ne trouve pas ça génial, mais promis il va y avoir du rebondissement dans le prochain chapitre, encore désolée**


	16. Match mouvementé ( Partie 2 )

**Pour me faire pardonner du retard, voici un chapitre haut en couleurs**

Chapitre 16 … Match mouvementé ( partie 2 )

Les deux équipes firent une arrivée triomphale sur le terrain. De tous côtés un tonnerre d'applaudissement se faisait entendre, mis à part Lily qui se contentais de regarder. Un froid glaciale gâchait néanmoins le plaisir des élèves. La plupart étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures et des capes en laine molletonnée. Les joueurs semblaient avoir froid mais ne s'en plaignaient pas, fiers d'êtres le centre d'attention. James, en tête, souriait de toutes ses dents.

Madame Bibine entra sur le terrain à son tour. Les joueurs montèrent sur leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans le ciel. La jeune femme ouvrit la boîte et, donnant un coup de sifflet, libéra les balles, hormis la petite dorée.

_ Et c'est parti, le souaffle est à l'équipe de Serdaigle … c'est Dawson qui l'a …. il l'envoie dans les buts …. whaouh ! Balson l'arrête, il l'envoie à Camilla …. Camilla vole à toute allure vers les buts …. ATTENTION AUX AIGLES ! Elles les esquive, bravo Camilla, si tu veux je te paye un coup aux trois balais après !

_ Monsieur Hanson, concentrez-vous sur le match, rappela sévèrement Mcgonnagal

_ Oui, désolé professeur. Camilla s'approche … ELLE MARQUE ! Cette fille est vraiment géniale ! 10 points pour Gryffondor. On dirait que Potter a aperçut le vif d'or. Ah non, il s'ennuie … il doit vouloir impressionner sa Lily.

_ Hanson ! Coupa sèchement Mcgonnagal

_ Je dis simplement la vérité madame ! Cette fois ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, Potter a l'air d'avoir vu le vif. Et il n'est pas le seul … Faute ! Ce crétin a dévié James ! Si je le tenais entre mes mains …

_ Hanson, si vous continuez je vous fais remplacer !

_ Oh non madame s'il vous plaît ! Les deux attrapeurs sont côtes à côtes …. lequel va l'attraper ? JAMES ATTENTION ! Un cognar viens d'être dévié, bravo les gars ! Allez James !

Un autre cognar arrivait rapidement. Les suporters se turent. Lily agrippa le bras de Remus sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur. Sirius, avisant ça, sut que Lily avait peur pour James et en aurait pouffer de rire s'il ne plaignait pas déjà de tout cœur Remus. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelait la jeune fille ''Lily la tigresse''.

James ne se rendait pas compte du danger. Il ne voyait que le vif d'or. C'était un miracle s'il était encore en état de voler et s'il ne s'était pas pris la balle vengeresse. Il attrapa enfin la balle, mais en même temps le cognard accomplissait son devoir. Le jeune homme valsa dans les airs avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_ James ! hurla Lily

_ James Potter a saisit le vif mais s'est prit un cognar. Il à l'air plutôt mal en point. Ah non, il se relève à moitié. EH JAMES , RESTE ENTIER POUR DRAGUER LILY !

Lily tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon qui venait de parler. Ses yeux étincelaient. Elle fendit la foule le plus vite possible et arriva dans la tribune où l'on commentait. Elle attrapa le jeune homme par le col de son manteau et l'aurait probablement giflé si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus. Entre temps, les spectateurs avaient put entendre les bribes de conversations :

_ Non Lily arrête … je suis désolé … je t'en prie stop ! Je m'excuse ! Lily non ça fait mal !

Sirius était plié de rire. Quant à Remus il se frottait vigoureusement le bras, là où les ongles de la jeune fille s'étaient imprimés. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte quand même.

Lily, après s'être vue dire clairement qu'elle ne devait en aucune manière gifler Hanson, dévala les escaliers des tribunes et se précipita sur le terrain où James était resté étendu et où l'infirmière l'avait rejoint. Elle se laissa tomber auprès de James, le visage empreint d'inquiétude

_ James ? James ça va ?

_ C'est marrant mais je dois rêver là non ? Répondit le jeune homme goguenard. Il faut qu'il m'arrive un truc pour que tu m'aime.

_ Ne prend pas non plus tes rêves pour la réalité, répliqua sèchement Lily, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir.

En réalité James n'avait rien, il était juste un peu sonné mais ne perdait pas le nord pour autant. Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent.

_ Alors, tu voulais tester un nouveau saut dans le vide ? Demanda Sirius

_ Je l'ai raté je crois, mais au moins je me suis éclaté

_ Dans tout les sens du terme, grommela Lily

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai froid mais on avait prévu d'aller à Pré au Lard si je ne me trompe pas et Mary doit nous attendre, s'exclama Sirius

Lily le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que ces deux là s'aimaient et allaient terminer ensemble. Remus aida James à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc du château. Remus, pâle comme la neige, ne parlait pas. Lily l'observait pourtant depuis un moment sans savoir ce qu'il avait. Elle se laissa distancer et l'attendit

_ Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure

_ Oh non c'est rien, mais la prochaine fois vas-y doucement, dit-il en souriant

_ Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant

_ Mais rien, tout va bien, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire et en évitant de la regarder

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, ça se voit que tu n'es pas bien, et je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause du rhume que tu prétend avoir et qui te clouerais à l'infirmerie. Dis moi franchement ce qu'il y a.

Remus la regarda d'un air pensif. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Et puis, s'il révélait son identité, qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir. Lily était une fille admirable, mais ses réactions pouvaient prendre des formes démesurées, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle agissait avec James. Non, il ne lui dirait pas, jamais. Le jeune garçon se détourna et fit mine de partir. Mais Lily, qui quand elle posait une question aimait une réponse valable, lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de partir

_ Je ne te jugerais pas Remus. Mais ça fait des années que tu es comme ça, et surtout, j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours à la pleine lune.

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir deviné ?

_ Je sais qui tu es Remus, et ça ne me fait pas peur. Tu peux m'en parler je serais là pour t'écouter.

_ Comment …, débuta Remus en tremblant

_ Comment j'ai deviné ? N'oublie pas que je suis Lily Evans, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Mon père s'est mit fenrir Greyback à dos, et lui il s'est vengé sur moi.

_ Et les autres sont au courant ?

_ Les autres ? Tu veux dire James, Sirius et Peter ? Oui, ils sont au courant.

Lily se sentit mal pour Remus. Comme ça devait être difficile pour lui. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider. Il lui faisait pitié. Remus la regarda. Il du sentir ce qu'elle ressentait car il lui déclara un peu durement :

_ Et je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin.

_ Remus …

Lily sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire et cette impuissance la désespérait. Remus, en la voyant ainsi, se sentit désemparé. La jeune fille se ressaisit. Elle le regarda, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée allée.

_ On rejoint les autres ? Proposa Remus

_ Oui

Mary était là. Elle semblait avoir reprit des couleurs et se chamaillait avec Sirius. Lily retrouva son entrain et se disputa avec James

_ Avoue que tu as eu peur pour moi ma Lily Jolie, Sirius m'a dit que tu avais pratiquement arraché le bras de Remus

_ Je n'avouerais rien du tout, et d'ailleurs, qui n'aurait pas eu peur, tous les gradins ont fait silence.

_ Oui mais toi tu as eu peur aussi

_ Je suis une humaine. J'ai eu peur pour l'humain qui était face à moi et qui faisait une chute libre

_ Sauf que c'était moi, chantonna James

_ C'était toi, quelle différence ça fait ? Grommela Lily

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux trois balais. Tous les gryffondor s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous pour fêter la victoire. Les élèves commendèrent des bierraubeurre et s'installèrent à l'écart, sur la prière de Rosmerta qui savait comment finissait généralement les fêtes de ce genre.

Une bierraubeurre plus tard, Lily ne se sentit pas très bien. L'atmosphère était lourde. James se sentait un peu bizarre lui aussi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rire à gorge déployée, néanmoins il vit que Lily avait besoin d'air. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et ils sortirent en riant comme des écoliers sur une blague de James.

Ils s'écroulèrent par terre en trébuchant sur un élève endormit. James, que la bierraubeurre avait rendue hardi, s'approcha de Lily en tentant de l'embrasser. Celle-ci riait, croyant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle n'eu pas la même chanson en sentent les lèvres de James sur les siennes. La gifle partit et Lily se releva d'un bond, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Non je n'oublie pas Peter, mais je le garde au chaud pour un truc, vous verrez ;)**


	17. Vengeance

**Hello ! Désolée du retard, voilà le petit nouveau**

Chapitre 17

Vengeance

Lily entra furieuse dans la taverne. Mary, la seule à être encore un peu lucide, comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand James entra à son tour, une belle marque sur la joue, elle n'hésita plus. Lily déjà la tirait pour sortir. Dans l'air frais, elles prirent le chemin du retour. La jeune rousse ne cessait de répéter

_ Le crétin, je le déteste, quel imbécile ! Il ne manque pas d'air, quel culot !

Mary, qui allait finir par devenir sourde avec tant d'amabilité, essaya de la faire taire. Alors Lily bougonna dans son coin, maudissant la terre entière quand elle s'arrêta net. Son amie, qui n'avait pas fait attention, faillit trébucher.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Il y a que j'ai une idée du tonnerre ! s'exclama la jeune fille, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux

Normalement, Mary aurait dû s'inquiéter de cette lueur, mais voir Lily de bonne humeur était une chose si rare qu'elle n'émetta aucune objection. Pire, elle écouta.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je vais me venger, ils ne s'en remettrons pas. Viens vite, sinon on n'aura pas le temps !

_ Ah mais non ! Je la connais moi la chanson ! Tu vas te venger et ensuite nous aurons droit à une guerre ouverte, désolée mais je ne marche pas. Si c'est pour retrouver des boules puantes sous mon oreiller demain matin c'est hors de question !

_ Aller, s'il te plaît !

Et Lily prit un air qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chat botté. Mary ferma les yeux. Règle numéro un, avec Lily, ne jamais la regarder quand elle fait cet air là, on ne peut rien lui refuser après et les conséquences sont catastrophiques. La dernière fois qu'elle avait cédé, elle s'était retrouvée en l'air, sous l'emprise d'un wingardium Leviosa, en robe blanche, pour faire peur à Pétunia, et cela s'était terminé dans la poubelle du voisin parce que Lily avait été distraite par un chat du quartier qu'elle connaissait. Alors non, mieux valait devenir aveugle plutôt que d'être obligée de retourner dans une benne à ordure !

Mais on ne peut pas fermer définitivement les yeux, surtout lorsqu'on est sensé se diriger vers Poudlard. Mary ne fit pas exception à la règle. Elle ne voyait rien, et ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les pieds assez hauts. Elle buta contre une pierre et s'étala de tout son long.

_ Mary, ça va ?

_ Promet moi que tu n'as pas ton air bizarre pour que je puisse ouvrir les yeux, c'est tout ce que je te demande

_ Oui je te le promet, assura la jeune fille

Mary se risqua donc à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était couverte de boue, son nez lui faisait mal. Elle se releva tout en se faisant des remontrances. Étais-ce possible d'être aussi stupide et maladroite ?

_ Tu veux mon mouchoir ?

_ Ce n'est pas de refus

Tandis que Lily tentait de retirer la boue des vêtements de son amie avec des sorts, Mary épongeait son nez qui laissait couler un filet de sang. En même temps, elle faisait des prévisions. La prochaine fois, elle laisserais ses yeux ouverts tant pis pour ce qui arriveras avec Lily. Elle regarda la jeune fille. Cette dernière regardait derrière elle, de manière à être sûre qu'elle aurait une chance de mener sa vengeance à bien.

_ Bon aller, tête de mule, je vais t'aider

_ C'est vrai ? demanda Lily en sautillant sur place

_ Oui, à condition que ce soit la dernière fois, répliqua Mary

_ Je ne peux être sûre de rien, donc je ne promet rien

_ C'était quoi ton plan ?

_ On va piquer toutes leurs affaires ... les laisser tremper dans l'eau froide ... et les planquer dans tout le château !

_ Non, Lily ça va mal se terminer !

Mais quand une tête de mule a une idée en tête, bien malin celui ou celle qui arrivera à la faire changer d'avis ! La jeune fille était déjà lancée. Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune où se trouvaient quelques premières et deuxièmes années. Lily la traversa presque sans la voir. Elle gravit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir des maraudeurs. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit ... un capharnaüm impossible à décrire. Seul un coin au côté d'un lit fait était rangé. Lily devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du lit de Remus. Il n'y avait que lui pour ranger ses affaires. La jeune fille se tourna vers Mary :

_ Et après on ose dire que je ne sais pas ranger ? Notre dortoir ressemble à un musé à côté de ça

Mary se mit à rire. En effet, Lily n'avait aucune affinité avec le rangement, même avec la magie. Au contraire, elle évoluait dans une sorte de bulle désordonnée. Seul, son bureau et son étagère de livres pouvaient rivaliser avec une bibliothèque nationale au niveau rangement. Mais là, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux faisait voir le dortoir, et plus précisément autour du lit de son amie, rangé.

_ On va prendre leur affaires, les mettre dans un sac, et après on va les ''laver''.

_ Oui mais comment tu veux procéder ? Accio ?

Lily acquiesça. Il n'y avait que ce sort possible pour les aider. Elle saisit un grand sac délavé et, après avoir lancé son sort, y fourra toutes les affaires. Silencieusement, les deux filles sortirent de la chambre et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bains réservée aux préfets. Elles vidèrent le contenu du sac dans la sorte de piscine puis lancèrent un sort de dispersion. C'est ainsi qu'en revenant à la salle commune elles eurent le loisir de voir des t-shirts accrochés aux lustres, et autres. En arrivant devant la grosse dame elles riaient aux larmes.

Les maraudeurs revinrent peu de temps après, sans Remus qui était resté dans la cabane hurlante. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir, sur l'aigle du bureau de Dumbledore, un pantalon et une paire dépareillée de chaussettes. James, qui avait les idées plus claires, ne mit pas longtemps à cogiter :

_ Je crois qu'on va rigoler, lança-t-il en escaladant l'aigle dans le but de récupérer ses affaires. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Mcgonnagal arriva. La pauvre femme se demanda si le monde ne tournait pas à l'envers avant d'hurler :

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Monsieur Potter, descendez de là ! Imaginez que le directeur vous voit

_ Mais je le vois très bien Minerva, déclara une voix dans son dos

Dumbledore, une expression mi-amusée mi-sérieuse, se tenait immobile.

_ Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

_ Je récupère mes affaires monsieur, répondit James le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Bien. Que faisaient-elles là ? Elles prenaient l'air peut-être ?

_ Non, je crois qu'elles séchaient, répliqua James en sautant par terre, ses vêtements trempés dans la main.

_ Si ce n'était que moi, s'exclama Mcgonnagal indignée devant tant d'aplomb, vous seriez accrochés dehors, et nous verrions si vous séchez !

_ Cela pourrait être drôle, évidemment, mais je pense que Monsieur Potter et ses amis ont beaucoup de choses à faire avant le dîner, comme par exemple fouiller le château entier à la recherche de leur garde robe, souligna le directeur. Voilà votre punition jeunes gens. Vous pouvez toutes les cherchez, puisque je vous interdit d'utiliser la magie pour cela.

_ Bien monsieur, fut la réponse des trois garçons penauds.

Ces derniers se dépêchèrent de déguerpir à la recherche de leurs vêtements. Mais le dîner fut sonné avant qu'ils n'en aient retrouvés les deux quarts. C'est donc honteux qu'ils vinrent s'asseoir au repas. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver, dans leur assiette, un paquet volumineux chacun. Ils se épêchèrent de l'ouvir et trouvèrent le reste de leurs vêtements. Le paquet de James contenait une lettre :

_ A bon entendeur, cher maraudeur. La prochaine fois, la gentillesse de vous ramener ce que nous avions disperser n'existera pas.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lily. La jeune fille, une fois sa colère passée, avait eu un mouvement de remords. C'est ce qui lui arrivait le plus souvent. A son plus grand regret, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à James. Et tôt ou tard, il le saurait.

**Désolée pour ma publication aléatoire, mais je crois que je suis fâchée avec les claviers, j'écris à la main ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	18. Une conversation édifiante

**Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Conversation édifiante

Ou comment se trouver bloquée avec des gens détestables

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, trop au gré de Lily. Elle était installée près d'une fenêtre, dans la bibliothèque sombre et froide. Les vacances débutaient le lendemain. Déjà. Mary apparut devant elle, l'air d'un diablotin sortit de sa boîte sur la figure.

_ Il y a une lettre pour toi, dit-elle

_ J'imagine qu'il s'agit de mes parents, demanda Lily sans lever la tête de son devoir sur les animagis.

_ Je rectifie, tu en as deux alors

Et sans attendre, la jeune fille lui tendit deux lettres. Lily ouvrit la première. Ses parents l'attendaient le lendemain, espéraient la trouver en bonne santé … et lui annonçaient que leurs nouveaux voisins avaient un fils de son âge. Lily n'y porta que très peu d'intérêts, tant mieux pour ses voisins s'ils avaient un fils, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ses parents ajoutaient qu'il faudrait qu'elle regagne Poudlard au milieu des vacances parce qu'il y avait des traveaux dans la maison et que la vie y serait infernal si elle voulait réviser. Lily soupira, elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps. Néanmoins, elle pourrait assister à la soirée d'halloween, c'était une compensation.

La jeune fille ouvrit la seconde lettre. Elle était écrite sur un parchemin comme on en trouvait dans les boutiques sorcières, mais en revanche l'écriture ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle commença à la lire. Son visage, qui semblait porter grand intérêt à la lettre, se métamorphosa en une grimace. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas signé la lettre lui demandait de le rejoindre dans la cour centrale à minuit. Tout de suite elle pensa qu'il s'agissait de James. Elle s'exclama indignée :

_ Il ne manque pas de culot celui-là !

Dans une bibliothèque, le silence est conseillé. À Poudlard, sous la direction de Mrs. Pince, il est obligatoire, voire sacré. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Mrs Pince, encore plus indignée, lui fit signe de sortir. La jeune fille, confuse, rangea ses affaires et sortit. C'était bien sa chance. Elle partit en direction de la salle commune. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait un peu de calme. A sa grande surprise, les maraudeurs travaillaient sur leur composition. Ils semblaient inspirés par le sujet, pour une fois. Elle s'installa silencieusement. Aucune tête ne se leva. Étonnant !

Lily se demanda si elle devait parler de la lettre. Bah, James s'en venterait bien assez tôt. Elle s'installa à une place éloignée et s'interrogea sur ce que ressentaient les animagis quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il s'agissait de Lewis MacCaster, de la même année qu'elle.

_ Dis moi Lily, est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour ma compo ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

_ Je sis en train de finir la mienne, attend cinq minutes s'il te plaît, répondit Lily sans lever les yeux.

Elle termina sa phrase avec un sentiment de soulagement. Elle pensait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop trompée. Elle se tourna vers MacCaster. La jeune fille ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler son devoir, simplement de lui adresser la parole. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il observait Lily. Il savait, comme toute l'école du reste, qu'elle repoussait sans ménagement James lorsqu'il lui déclarait son amour. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un défi à relever. Il était sortit avec beaucoup de jeunes filles, mais sortir avec Lily lui permettrait de faire des pieds de nez à James, qu'il méprisait, et à se vanter d'avoir put sortir avec la fille qui refuse tous les garçons et qui est considérée comme l'une des plus jolie et innaccessible fille de l'école.

Lily ne voyait rien de tout cela. Elle l'aidait, tout simplement :

_ Non, là par exemple tu peux te demander si ils conservent leur humanité, leurs pensées humaines, dit-elle

_ Merci, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour ? Demanda brusquement le jeune homme

James, qui n'était ni sourd ni aveugle, voyait bien qu'il flirtait avec Lily, sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Il se leva brusquement et, interrompant le jeune homme, il lança à Lily :

_ Est-ce que tu viens ? Mary voulait qu'on aille tous faire un cache cache dans les couloirs, grinça-t-il

Lily se tourna, surpise. Mais en même temps il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait … et ce Lewis était un peu trop sûr de lui … :

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle, puis, se tournant vers Lewis, décontenancé : Excuse moi j'avais promis

Le jeune homme adressa un mauvais regard à James et partit. Lily se tourna vers le jeune maraudeur. Il avait encore la main dans ses cheveux, quand se débarrasserait-il de cette fichue manie ? Mary arriva en courant. Elle avait le rose aux joues, comme si elle était sortie dehors quelques instants auparavant.

_ Vous êtes prêts ?

_ Et comment, je parie que je t'attrape, s'exclama Sirius

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ On verra bien, coupa Remus

Le jeu avait été modifié par les maraudeurs. Il y avait deux équipes, ceux qui cherchaient, et ceux qui étaient cherchés. Chacun prenait une personne, qui partait se cacher et devait la retrouver, l'attraper, et la ramener avant le temps impartie, en l'occurrence une demi-heure. Remus et James devraient poursuivre Lily, qui était imbattable à ce jeu, et Sirius chercherait Mary. Peter était partit prendre l'air.

Les maraudeurs avaient une minute pour compter. Les deux filles se séparèrent. Mary se dirigea vers la serre tandis que Lily montait à l'étage. Elle avait repéré une salle poussiéreuse où personne ne venait jamais. On verrait bien. Elle entra dans la pièce, éclairée par sa baguette. Elle avisa un coffre. Personne ne songerait à l'y chercher. Elle s'y glissa et attendit. Quelqu'un montait. Trois pas différent. C'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas put la voir ! Elle retint son souffle. Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent.

_ Alors ? Tu connais le plan ?

_ Oui, par coeur

_ Bien, il ne faut pas que ça rate. Cette petite idiote n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

_ Du calme Rosier, on pourrait nous entendre

Lily frissonna. Elle connaissait les deux personnes qui avaient parler. L'un n'était autre que Rosier, un futur mangemort reconnu. L'autre était Rogue. Severus, comment avait-il put sombrer ainsi ? Dire qu'elle avait cru en lui quand il lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Tu parles, ce qu'elle avait put être naïve ! la jeune fille n'osait pas bouger. Si on la découvrait ici, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Elle prit le partit d'écouter :

_ Dire que les aurores sont venus chez lui à cause d'elle, on a eut de la chance qu'il n'y ait rien eut

_ Il faut se méfier de son amie, Evans, elle est futée

_ Futée ? Laissez moi rire ! déclara une autre voix. Ce n'est qu'une gamine

_ Croit moi, elle ne l'est pas

La voix qui l'avait traitée d'enfant lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Une chose était sûre, il s'agissait de Mary. James avait tenu sa promesse, il avait prévenu ses parents, même si cela n'avait servit à rien.

Elle avait des fourmies dans les jambes, il fallait qu'elle bouge, mais les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, et elle ne voulait pas les alerter de sa présence. Enfin, ils se décidèrent à redescendre. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans les escaliers, comme des menaces, mais aucun sort ne fut échangé. Lily en profita pour sortir du coffre. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur James.

_ Je t'avais dis qu'elle irait se fourrer dans un endroit improbable ! lança-t-il à Remus qui entrait à sa suite

_ James, vite, il y a un problème, il faut prévenir Mary ! s'exclama Lily en le secouant de toutes ses forces

_ Oui, il y a un problème, tu as oublié les règles, soupira James faussement déprimé

_ James, c'est sérieux ! C'est Mary, ils veulent lui faire du mal !

_ Lily, calme toi et reprend tout au début, conseilla Remus

La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Les deux garçons la regardaient, inquiets, attendant la suite. Enfin Lily reprit :

_ j'ai entendu trois personnes, il y avait Rosier et Rogue dedans. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir qui est le troisième. Ils parlaient de Mary, de son histoire avec le ... le mangemort, murmura-t-elle. Au fait, merci, tu as tenu ta promesse, Potter

_ J'aimais bien quand tu m'appelais James, mais ça ne fais rien. J'ai tenu quelle promesse ? demanda-t-il enfin

_ Tu as avertis tes parents, répondit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue

_ Ah oui ... je vois ... ce n'est rien, bredouilla le jeune homme en rougissant

_ Il faut prévenir Mary et Sirius, je ne sais ni ce qu'ils veulent lui faire ni quand, il faut se dépêcher !

Et Lily se précipita dehors. Remus regarda James, décontenancé. Le jeune homme bredouilla encore :

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé hein , Elle l'a vraiment fait ?

_ Viens Cornedrue, on s'occupera de ça après, pour le moment ce qui compte c'est Mary

_ Oui, tu as raison

Les deux maraudeurs se mirent à courir derrière Lily qui hurlait dans tout le château :

_ Mary ! Mary ? Mary !

Mais alors qu'ils aperçurent enfin, de l'autre côté du lac, Mary qui courait poursuivie pas Sirius qui disait qu'il l'attraperait, ils se rassérénèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix surgissent dans leur dos, aussi froide et coupante qu'une lame :

_ On cherche quelqu'un Evans ?

* * *

**Alors ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	19. Départ en vacances

**Hello ! Joyeux Noël, bonne année et tout le reste à ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dis, ou qui ne suivent que cette fic, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 19

Départ en vacances

Lily, le souffle coupé, se retourna en tremblant. Face à elle se dressait Rosier et Rogue. Rosier, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'elle. James pointa sa baguette sur lui. Rosier éclata de rire :

_ Potter, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu tiens à cette ...

_ Ne le dis pas, murmura Lily en reprenant son courage

_ Ton amie me semble heureuse avec Black, dommage qu'elle ne sache pas qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à nous, lança Rosier. Si j'étais à sa place, je resterais sur mes gardes, conseil d'ami ma belle, ajouta-t-il

En entendant la dernière phrase, Lily sentit la rage l'envahir, bouillonner dans ses veines. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était fière de ses origines moldues, tout comme elle soutenait son amie, même si celle-ci devait trouver le bonheur avec un maraudeur. Rosier ne voyait pas le danger dans les yeux de Lily. Ces derniers étincelaient de façon inquiétante. Alors que le jeune homme éclatait d'un mauvais rire avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, ne vit pas non plus que Lily avait serrer les poings. Si James avait été le destinataire, il aurait prit ses jambes à son coup. Mais Rosier ne le fit pas, et ce fut l'une de ses erreurs qu'il regretta amèrement plus tard. En effet, Lily, envahie d'un sentiment puissant, serra le poing et colla une droite bien sentie au mangemort.

Le silence qui suivit fut total, pesant. Personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait. Lily se tenait droite, tremblante de fureur, face à Rosier qui la regardait interloquée en se tenant la joue. Alors Lily lui hurla à l'en rendre sourd :

_ Pauvre idiot ! Tu crois que tu as tous les droits parce que tu es né d'une famille de sorciers qui se battent aux côté d'un monstre craint par tout le monde ? Tu crois que tu peux faire la loi comme ça te chante ? Sache au moins une chose ! Les nés-moldus ne sont peut-êtres pas nés avec un haut lignages, mais ils valent beaucoup mieux qu'un blanc-bec comme toi ! Nous au moins nous avons le mérite de nous élever et de croire à nos rêves, tandis que vous ! Vous vous ne pouvez que tomber ! Tu n'as aucun droit, et sache que si tu continue, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un sur ton chemin, comme moi aujourd'hui, pour te remettre à ta place ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que de la vermine à mes yeux !

Pendant toute cette tirade, Rosier ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus stupéfaits. Non seulement cette idiote lui avait flanquée une bonne raclée, mais en plus elle lui faisait la morale ? Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'aurait put croire voir ça un jour. A son tour la colère s'empara de lui.

_ Non mais écoutez moi cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout !

James intervint à ce moment là. D'un stupéfix il envoya le jeune homme voler dans les airs. Severus, qui jusque là ne bougeait pas, pointa à son tour sa baguette sur James. Ce dernier se mit à rire franchement en le voyant faire.

_ Alors Servilus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop dangereux pour toi ?

L'autre ne répondit que par un stupéfix bien vite contré par James. Ce dernier ne cessait de rire, il en pleurait presque. Son fou-rire commença à gagner Remus bien malgré lui. Derrière eux, Mary et Sirius arrivaient. En voyant le spectacle de Lily qui aurait volontiers envoyer le monde voir ailleurs et les deux autres maraudeurs qui riaient aux larmes face à un Servilus qui tenait une baguette avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'il doit avancer ou reculer, ils se sentaient perdus. Sirius arriva auprs de Lily, qui semblait être la personne la plus capable d'expliquer la situation. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui en tremblant.

_ Il n'y a rien, la routine, tout simplement

_ La routine ? répéta Mary dubitative

_ La routine, assura Lily

_ Mais la routine genre "maraudeurs et Lily vs mangemorts" ou "Lily vs le monde" ? demanda Sirius

La jeune rousse se contenta de sourire en gardant le silence. Elle retrouva son calme tandis que les deux maraudeurs séchaient leurs larmes. le petit groupe ne s'attarda pas auprès des mangemorts. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune et y trouvèrent Peter en compagnie de Lewis.

_ Peter, enfin tu es revenu ! S'exclama Remus chaleureusement. Comment vas-tu ? Où étais-tu ?

_ Euh ... chez ma mère .. ma grande-tante Philippa est morte, bredouilla Peter

_ Je suis désolé, déclara Remus

_ On a prit tous tes devoirs, dit Sirius en riant

_ On ? Sirius Black, ne t'attribue pas tous les mérites ! Gronda Mary. C'est Remus qui a tout fait !

_ Quoi ? Moi j'ai aidé de manière psychologique ! Protesta le jeune homme

_ Ah oui ? demanda sournoisement James

_ Mais parfaitement, que serait le monde sans MÔA ? Répliqua Sirius

_ Beaucoup de choses, répondit Lily qui s'était assise sur un canapé avec un livre.

_ Oui, mais rien d'extra-ordinaire, fit remarquer Sirius

_ Dire que demain c'est le vacances, soupira Mary en coupant la conversation.

Les étudiants firent des projets tous plus fous les uns que les autres pour rendre leurs vacances plus sensationnelles. Mais les rêveurs aussi sont sensibles au sommeil, et après avoir été mangé, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Lily souhaita de bonnes vacances à Mary qui restait à Poudlard avant de se diriger vers la gare. Le problème des compartiments fut vite réglé par Remus qui l'invita à se joindre à eux. Le train s'ébranla et se mit en marche. La jeune fille soupira d'aise. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, même si cela signifiait de devoir supporter Pétunia et Vermine, bon d'accord Vernon, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de rentrer. James aussi semblait content. Il allait enfin découvrir sa nouvelle maison, pile à côté de chez Lily. Pour lui, ces vacances allaient êtres un véritable rêve.

Le train rentra enfin en gare et ce fut un joyeux débarquement. Lily aperçut son père qui l'attendait.

_ Lils ! Appela ce dernier en l'apercevant

_ Papa ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille

_ Dis moi ma chérie, est-ce que tu connais James Potter ? Demanda son père sans bouger

_ Euh ... oui, pourquoi ? Grommela Lily

_ Ses parents, nos voisins, sont partis voir une de ses tantes malades, et nous devons l'héberger le temps que ça durera. Est-ce que tu peux aller le prévenir ?

Lily manqua de s'étrangler. Potter ? Chez elle ? Le temps qu'il faudrait ? Au secours !

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous plaît ? Je suis désolée, il est un peu court, mais je vous promet une suite qui vaut le coup :) A bientôt !**


	20. Un pensionnaire encombrant

**Hello ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Un pensionnaire encombrant

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle, Lily restait silencieuse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs d'une manière menaçante, sans toutefois que son père n'y prenne garde. Si sa fille faisait la tête, lui était inquiet. Lorsque la mère de James avait appelé en catastrophe pour qu'ils gardent son fils, elle avait appuyé sur le fait que James appréciait _beaucoup_ Lily. Il n'était pourtant pas question qu'il laisse sa fille avec le premier guignol venu. James, inconscient de ce que sa venue provoquait, avait un large sourire. Il aimait beaucoup les vacances, mais des vacances chez Lily Evans semblaient beaucoup plus prometteuses. Avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le rêve portée de main.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Carbones les Mines. Lily sortit de la voiture et claqua rageusement la porte. Elle n'avait pas de valise, puisqu'elle laissait la moitié de son armoire chez elle. James en revanche en avait une, légère. La mère de Lily les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle était en pleine préparation d'un gâteau pour le soir même, puisque Vernon devait venir.

_ Lily, je compte sur toi pour montrer à James la chambre d'ami, j'ai le gâteau à faire, dit-elle pour s'excuser

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers, son pire ennemi à sa suite. Elle ouvrit une porte et lui lança :

_ C'est ici, ça te convient ? La salle de bain est au fond à gauche.

_ Et ta chambre ? demanda le jeune garçon avec un sourire espiègle

_ Ne commence pas, Potter, et ravale ton sourire, je ne me laisserais pas avoir, répliqua furieusement la jeune rousse

Aux éclats de voix, une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille, plus âgée que Lily, sortit :

_ Lily qu'est-ce que ... c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en voyant James

_ James Potter, répondit sa soeur

_ Un autre anormal, souligna Pétunia. Au fait Lily, ce soir, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas descendre ? Il y a Vernon, et je ne voudrais pas l'ennuyer avec mes ennuis familiaux, tu es d'accords ?

_ Comme je sais que tu serais tellement heureuse que je ne descende pas, je descendrais, répondit doucement la jeune fille

Et sur ces mots, elle rentra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, et poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter une soeur pareille, ni des vacances aussi horribles. Qu'est-ce qui clochait tant chez elle ? On toqua à la porte. Lily ne bougea pas. Les coups redoublèrent, puis finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur James. Il semblait penaud, et franchement mal à l'aise.

_ Potter, sors d'ici avant que je ne commette un meurtre

_ Est-ce que .. est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier des menaces de la jeune fille

_ De quoi ? Ma soeur ? Non, elle devrait être retirée de la circulation, fut la réponse peu aimable de cette dernière

_ Vous êtes compliquées, vous les filles, soupira James en s'asseyant sur le lit de Lily

La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et, d'un coup de pied, le fit tomber par terre. Non mais, il n'allait pas s'installer ici aussi facilement, et surtout pas sur son lit ! Le jeune homme se redressa, hilare. Il aimait Lily, surtout quand elle était en colère, ça faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une très jolie manière. Lily, cependant, n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, et prenant James par les épaules, elle le fit sortir de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il était venu et lui claqua la porte au nez. La voix de Pétunia perça, venant de sa propre chambre :

_ Lily, fais moins de bruit, bon sang, personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec ton petit ami !

La jeune rouquine, qui était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, ne répondit rien. Comment sa soeur pouvait-elle être aussi idiote ? Et elle était persuadée que de son côté, James devait se tordre de rire. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné aujourd'hui ? Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler, et elle descendit avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Madame Evans, Apolline de son prénom, se battait entre le gâteau qui ne montait pas et le poulet qui commençait à brûler. La jeune fille s'occupa donc du gâteau qui monta très bien grâce à la magie. Pétunia apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, en robe rouge et maquillée comme pas possible.

_ Mais enfin, Lily, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda sa soeur étonnée en regardant son jean et son pull

_ Maman, dit à Lily qu'elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, qu'est-ce que Vernon va penser ? Continua Pétunia, ignorant Lily

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue te regarde, s'exclama à son tour Lily

_ Ma chérie, va mettre ta robe bleue, tu sais, celle qui te va si bien, s'il te plaît, intervint Apolline d'un ton doux mais ferme

Lily monta les escaliers. Mettre une robe ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'y avait rien de plus féminin, de plus inconfortable à porter que ça. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, du bruit se fit entendre de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte à toutes volées et vit James qui, tranquillement, fouinait dans ses affaires, ou plutôt dans son armoire.

_ JAMES POTTER !

_ J'ai entendu votre conversation, tiens, met ça, dit-il en lui tendant une robe noire, simple

_ Sors d'ici immédiatement, de quel droit tu touches à mes affaires ? Hurla la jeune fille hors d'elle

_ Je voulais seulement t'aider Lily, plaida le jeune homme

A son grand désarroi, Lily éclata en sanglots. James la regardait, atterré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pourtant. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû toucher à ses affaires, mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait regardé dans le tiroir du bas !

_ Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en regardant ses pieds

Pendant sa réflexion, Lily s'était calmée. Elle regardait maintenant la robe que lui avait tendu James. Il avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. James ne quittait pas son air penaud et désemparé, et elle se serait bien moquée de lui si elle avait eut le temps. Mais les horloges n'écoutent jamais les supplications humaines et la jeune fille le fit sortir de la chambre pour enfiler sa robe.

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre, tout comme les pas précipité de Pétunia et ses exclamations insupportables. Lily jeta un regard sur la glace, sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux pour le moment, et descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle salua froidement Vermine et s'installa à table. Manque de chance, elle se trouvait à côté de James et en face de Vermine.

Monsieur Evans regardait sa fille. Lily avait changé depuis la rentrée. Le rose de ses joues lui indiquait que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'adolescence. Il soupçonnait même que ce rose lui vienne du fait de la présence de James, mais il n'osa rien dire. Le repas fut long, et Vernon eut tout le loisir de décrire à la tablée la vie de rêve qu'il allait offrir à Pétunia. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Vie de rêve, vie monotone oui ! Et Pétunia qui avait cet horrible sourire sur les lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, Lily jugea plus prudent de se faufiler dans la cuisine et d'entamer la vaisselle. Même si elle était sorcière, elle ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec ses origines.

Elle n'entendit pas James entrer derrière elle. En revancher elle sentit très bien ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.

_ James, au lieu de faire l'idiot, prend ce torchon et essuie, avant que je ne te gifle, dit-elle d'une voix rude

_ Je ne pensais pas à mal, fut la réponse du jeune homme en saisissant le torchon

Lily esquissa un sourire avant de l'asperger avec l'eau chaude. James, un peu surpris, lâcha le torchon et s'avança vers la jeune fille qui, toujours le torchon en main, l'en menaçait

_ Tu apprendras qu'on n'attaque pas un Potter sans prendre de risque, dit James hilare en sortant sa baguette. _Aguamenti !_

Lily poussa une exclamation surprise sous l'eau qui lui tombait dessus, et elle ne vit pas James s'approcher plus et l'embrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle répondit à ce baiser, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le père de Lily

_ Lily, tu peux sortir ? Il faut que je parle à James, dit-il d'un ton ferme, à la limite du froid

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous plaît, la suite arrivera je ne sais pas quand puisque je vais avoir mon second Bac Blanc sous peu, donc à la prochaine !**


	21. Pluie et réconciliation

**Hey, joyeuses pâques, bonne lecture, bonne semaine ( oui je sais il pleut, mais bon peut-être que ça s'améliorera ), bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont en fin de semaine :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Pluie et réconciliation

Lily remonta dans sa chambre, sans prêter attention à sa mère qui lui demandait la raison de son rire dans la cuisine, sans se soucier du regard horrifié de sa soeur. arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula en pleurs sur son lit. Ce n'était pas tant la colère de son père qui la faisait pleurer mais plus le fait qu'elle avait cédé à James Potter alors qu'elle s'était juré de le mépriser toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait dû céder, et quand son père lui avait annoncé la venue de James, elle aurait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à la grande joie de sa soeur, et ne pas en sortir de toutes les vacances. Elle méprisait James, elle aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre, elle aurait voulu que ce qui s'était passé ne demeure que dans le domaine du cauchemard, elle aurait voulu ...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur James, qui avait l'air penaud. Disons que le père de Lily lui avait plus ou moins clairement fait savoir que s'il approchait encore aussi près de sa fille il saurait ce qu'était un Evans en colère. Quand il s'aperçut que Lily pleurait, il en fut étonné, et plutôt effrayé.

_ Lily, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le repoussa. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes. La pluie battait les fenêtres. On aurait dit qu'elle s'accordait aux larmes de la jeune fille. James, qui était tombé au sol, comprit plus ou moins le problème. Il l'avait embrassé, elle avait cédé et devait s'en vouloir, le détester, le mépriser, le haïr. Son visage, exprimant maintenant la déception, se ferma. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, ni la mettre dans cet état. Il comprit qu'il était indésirable, il sortit de la pièce.

Lily le regarda partir à travers ses larmes. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir, il ne lui avait pas pincé le nez non plus. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si elle avait perdu une bataille contre elle-même. Elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'ami, et essayant de tarir ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers sa porte et l'entrouvrit. La porte de la chambre d'ami était ouverte, James faisait sa valise. Lily hoqueta de surprise. Il partait ... pour elle ? Elle vit James sortir et, sans un regard vers sa chambre, il descendit silencieusement les marches. Un instant après il était dehors.

Lily se précipita à sa suite. Il ne devait pas partir, elle était stupide, en plus il pleuvait. Non, ce n'était pas seulement une mauvaise excuse (bon un peu quand même) mais c'était aussi la réalité. Un véritable déluge s'abattait sur Carbones les Mines. James, trempé jusqu'au os, était sur le trottoir d'où il s'apprêtait à traverser quand il entendit une voix:

_ James ! Reviens, je t'en prie !

Il se retourna. Lily arrivait en courant. Elle était trempée elle aussi. Mais apparemment elle n'en n'avait pas conscience. Lui arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. Étais-ce réellement Lily qui arrivait ainsi, Lily qui lui sautais au cou, Lily qui l'embrassait de son plein gré tout en pleurant ?

_ Lily ..

Elle se serra contre lui et sanglota. Il lâcha son sac pour la serrer à son tour. La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur et autour d'eux, mais il n'en n'avaient plus conscience. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, seulement de leur étreinte. Soudain, la jeune fille se détacha de lui:

_ James, j'ai été stupide, pardonne moi. Tu veux bien revenir ?

_ Ton père ne va pas me mettre dehors ? Deamnda-t-il en riant

_ Non, je te le promet, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant son plus beau sourire

Le couple s'achemina donc vers la maison de Lily. Ils entrèrent par la porte de service, se séchèrent grâce à leur baguette et remontèrent l'escalier. Ils se séparèrent sur un ''bonne nuit'' amical. En bas, Vernon n'était pas encore partis, mais Lily ne voulait plus le voir. Elle enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit, ses pensées chamboulées par ce qui s'était produit ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, un silence pesant s'était installé, seulement troublé par la voix criarde de pétunia qui s'extasiait sur Vernon, et ces capacités, et sa supposée beauté. La père des deux jeunes filles finit par lui dire calmement:

_ Je crois que nous avons tous comprit, Pétunia, je te remercie

La jeune femme, vexée, marmotta quelque chose et se tut. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à émerger. Elle avait très mal dormit cette nuit avec la pluie qui battait ses carreaux, et cela l'avait toujours un peu effrayée. James n'osait rien dire, il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer la veille. Apolline Evans était déjà partie travailler. Monsieur Evans se leva et après avoir arrangé sa cravate, salua la compagnie et sortit travailler à son tour.

Pétunia, une fois que ses parents ne furent plus présents, commença son numéro:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir pour mettre Papa dans une telle fureur ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix pointue

_ Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, répondit sa soeur

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous ... vous ? S'exclama pétunia horrifiée

_ On s'est juste embrassés, s'écria Lily folle de rage

_ Juste ?

_ Pétunia, j'ai inventé un jeu, à chaque fois que tu sortiras une ânerie ou une parole déplacée qui ne nous plaît pas je te rendrais muette, déclara pensivement James

_ Je vais chez Vernon, il ne travaille pas et nous devons prépare Halloween, riposta prudemment la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser

Lily se retrouva donc seule avec James. Ce dernier n'aimait pas spécialement Halloween, surtout depuis qu'il avait comprit que les sorcières et sorciers étaient vus d'une manière très caractéristique. Est-ce qu'il avait un nez crochu ? Non ! Bon alors ?

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux à moins de m'arracher les cheveux, je le laisse. Le prochain sera mieux, promis**


	22. Un retour à la normale, enfin presque

**Hey, bonne reprise pour demain, bonnes vacances aux chanceux, et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Retour à la normale, enfin presque

La semaine passa rapidement, trop au goût de James. Néanmoins, il n'était pas fâché de retourner à Poudlard, surtout si on pouvait lui assurer que Pétunia n'y pointerait pas son bout du nez. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses cris aigus pour un oui ou pour un non. Et quand elle était accompagnée de ce crétin de Vernon, c'était finit, il y laissait des plumes, non merci, stop. Il avait bouclé sa valise, jeté deux ou trois sorts sur le miroir de Pétunia, cadeau d'adieu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre sa valise. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes, aussi joyeux qu'un cimetière.

Lily n'avait pas de sac. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place, claires et nettes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne à Poudlard avec les neurones gribouillés de souvenirs. Non, il ne s'était rien passé, ils avaient seulement beaucoup discuté, avec des éclats de rires et des éclats de voix ( bon d'accord, en majorité les siens, on ne peut pas tout avoir). Alors qu'elle se préparait à descendre manger, on toqua à la porte. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lily lança:

_ Si c'est toi, Tunie, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, si c'est James, tu peux entrer mais reste sur la chaise

_ Sympa l'accueil, lança une voix féminine

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary. Lily ouvrit les yeux, sauta de sa place et prit un air normal, enfin un peu plus normal que cinq minutes plus tôt. Mary avait été très étonnée d'entendre l'invitation à James, et elle aurait eut une crise de fou rire si elle n'avait pas de sympathie pour son amie. Mais comme elle en avait, elle se tut. Lily rougissait, se mordant les lèvres. Pour une fois, elle aurait put se taire.

_ C'est ta soeur qui m'a ouvert, expliqua Mary. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'air ravi de me voir, mais je pense que c'est une question d'habitude.

_ Tu la connais, répliqua son amie en lui présentant une chaise.

_ C'était la chaise de James ? La taquina Mary

Lily se prit à rougir, balbutier, pour finir se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle avait été très maligne de déclarer à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle détestait James Potter, au lieu de ça elle aurait dû se contenter de tenir compte du proverbe "Ne jamais dire jamais".

_ Non, ce n'est qu'un chaise, répondit-elle

_ Allez, raconte !

_ Raconter quoi ? demanda Lily en jouant les étonnées

_ Bon, très bien, mais sache que je suis fière de toi, lui répondit Mary. Mais puisque tu ne répondais à aucune de mes lettres, je me suis demandée si tu n'avais pas commis un meurtre envers ta soeur et que tu purgeais ta peine, ajouta-t-elle en riant

_ Non, ma soeur est saine et sauve, et tu sais que même si je m'emporte beaucoup, je ne mords pas

_ Non, tu te contente d'aboyer, tout le monde sait ça

Et les deux jeunes filles partirent à se raconter leurs vacances, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet "Potter". Mary devait rester manger avec eux et ils repartiraient ensembles à la gare. Inutile de décrire la surprise qu'éprouva Mary en voyant James sortir de la chambre d'ami où il était resté en entendant Mary arriver. Avec Lily ils avaient conclu un accord. Ils étaient devenus amis, seulement amis, compris ?

Le déjeuner se passa très bien, bon même s'il faut avouer que l'absence de Pétunia participa grandement à la bonne ambiance. La voiture partit rapidement en direction de King's Cross. Mais avant que tous ne partent, le père de Lily retint la jeune fille quelques instants:

_ Dis moi, il est beau garçon ce James, est-ce que je dois commencer à me soucier pour toi ?

_ Non papa, tu me connais, je saurais mettre un 'stop', rassura Lily

_ Oui, comme le premier soir ?

_ Euh ..

_ Allez, file, tu vas être en retard, nous en reparlerons

La jeune fille lui sourit, mit encore une minute à lui dire au ravoir et se mit à courir en direction de ses amis. Oui, amis, hein ? Les maraudeurs réunis au complet, ainsi que les jeunes filles, se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un (coup de chance!) et soupirèrent. Tous avaient plus ou moins hâte de retrouver leur maison, la seconde mais la plus importante à leurs yeux. Remus s'installa pour lire, Sirius et James chuchotaient sur un sale coup qu'ils avaient prévu aux serpentards, tandis que Lily regardait le paysage défiler, bercée par le bavardage de Mary.

Le train finit son long voyage et les étudiants se précipitèrent au château. La soirée fut plutôt joyeuse, hormis une exclamation indignée des serpentards dont les uniformes subirent l'apparition de taches colorées. Il va sans dire que leurs regards courroucés se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, où un groupe très joyeux lui rendit son salut. Mais dans l'ensemble ce fut une bonne soirée.

Dumbledore monta à l'estrade, réclamant le silence. L'air grave et soucieux, il lança:

_ Bienvenue de nouveau, j'espère que ce trimestre se passera bien pour vous. je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler des derniers événements...Voldemort a lancé une offensive contre le monde en faisant apparaître à plusieurs endroits dans le monde. Je suppose que les centaines de places vides que je voie sont le résultats de ces agissements, et je félicite ceux qui ont prit la décision de ne pas revenir, je pense qu'ils leur a fallu du courage pour cela, mais la peur nous entraîne dans un monde où nous avons peu de prise. Seulement, jeunes gens, je veux que les choses soient claires. A présent il n'est plus question de sortir seul du château, même dans le parc. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard peuvent être interrompues, voire annulées, pour votre sécurité. Je laisse aussi le soin aux préfets et préfets-en-chefs de veiller sur les élèves dans certains cas. Bien, mais souvenez vous encore d'une chose, il cherchera à vous atteindre, mais soyez forts, montrez lui son peu de valeurs, résistez !

Les élèves ne pipèrent mot. Lily s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas eut connaissance de cela. Et puis elle voulait être utile. Mais elle se résigna. Pour le moment, seule, que pouvait-elle faire ? Mais l'idée chemina dans son esprit. Oui, elle résisterait, par tous les moyens

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? A bientôt !**


	23. Une sombre journée

**Hey, désolée du temps de publication, désolée pour le thème de ce chapitre, j'écoutais la playlist de Titanic et je me suis laissée emportée par mon imagination, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Une sombre journée

Dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, un froid mordant avait poussé la plupart des élèves à l'intérieur des boutiques, ou des cafés. Chez Rosmerta, aux Trois Balais, l'ambiance était conviviale. Dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, Lily était assise à côté de Mary et essayait de se concentrer sur un livre passionnant tandis que Mary parlait à bâtons rompus avec Remus. En réalité, ils débattaient sur les derniers événements qui avaient eut lieu récemment. Une famille entière de sorciers de sang mêlé avaient été tués. Aucun doute ne planait sur celui qui était derrière tout ça. Madame Rosmerta apporta aux jeunes gens des chocolats chauds. Elle secoua gravement la tête en voyant la une de la gazette.

_ Quand donc tout cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tristement

_ Vous croyez qu'un jour nous pourrons connaître le sens du mot paix ? questionna Mary

La vieille femme hocha la tête. Qui pouvait savoir ce que leur réservait l'avenir ? C'est à ce moment là que la porte du pub fut poussée par Sirius et James. Au vu de leurs airs et des poches de leurs manteaux qui semblaient remplies, ils étaient allés chez Zonko. Heureusement que la boutique renouvelait son stock chaque mois, parce qu'avec ces deux là ils auraient été en dévalisés depuis longtemps. Lily releva la tête. Elle avait essayé de se raisonner, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle angoissait. Et le pire, c'est que cette chose ne pouvait pas faire basculer la nation comme ce qu'on pouvait lire dans la gazette, non, c'était plus simple. Elle était morte de trouille de devoir s'avouer qu'elle sortait avec James. Enfin, sortir était un bien grand mot, puisque depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'avait échangé avec lui aucune parole qui puisse le laisser présager. Pourtant James avait multiplié les allusions, mais elle avait feint de ne pas les voir.

_ Lily ? Réveille toi, ton chocolat va refroidir, lança une voix

Mary la regardait avec des yeux étonnés. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue comme ça. C'était incroyable ce que pouvait donner l'angoisse et l'amour chez Lily. La jeune fille rougit, baissa les yeux, avala une gorgé. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment pas eut le temps de refroidir celui-là ! Il était encore plus chaud que la braise ! Lily s'étrangla à moitié, tout en se maudissant. Existait-il quelqu'un de plus stupide qu'elle ? Ah oui, peut-être .. Non, elle n'avait rien dit.

_ Vous pensez qu'on va avoir droit à un contrôle, en métamorphose ? Demanda Sirius qui avait des moustaches chocolatés sur le visage

_ Si Mcgonnagal nous a demandé de réviser, je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien, l'avertit Remus

James se taisait. Il regardait Lily avec un regard troublé, comme si sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant c'était le contraire d'habitude. Il ne la comprennait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bévue, encore ? il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir pût la blesser ... Et pourtant depuis la reprise des cours elle ne lui avait pas parlé de leurs vacances, ni fait aucune allusion à un sentiment ..

Soudain, un vacarme effroyable se fit entendre. Les bougies qui éclairaient le pub s'éteignirent brutalement, comme si on les avait toutes soufflées en même temps. Un éclair vint éclairer lugubrement la salle plongée dans le noir. Les étudiants utilisèrent leurs baguettes et, à l'aide de 'lumos', on put distinguer quelque chose. Une forme sombre était à la porte, celle-ci battait contre le mur. Au dehors il pleuvait, un orage tonnait, de plus en plus proche. La forme sombre fit un geste de la main et les bougies se rallumèrent. C'était un homme encapuchonné. On ne pouvait rien distinguer de son visage.

Brusquement, il leva sa baguette et jeta des sorts à torts et à travers. Les étudiants se baissèrent, mais les flot de sortilèges ne s'arrêtait pas. Des éclairs bleux, rouges et verts éclairaient sinistrement la taverne. Cela ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Un silence lourd s'abbatit. James releva lentement la tête. Il n'y avait plus personne, le sorcier était partit.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? demanda une voix derrière le comptoir

C'était Rosmerta, armée d'une casserole et de sa baguette qui s'était relevée. Les bougies vacillaient, tremblotaient. Une scène horrible se déroula sous leurs yeux. Certains élèves gisaient au sol, privés de connaissance, d'autres arborraient des blessures graves. Deux étudiants étaient au sol, et à première vue, ils ne se relèveraient plus jamais. James regarda autour de lui. Lily, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras:

_ C'est finit, il est partit, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Des exclamations fusèrent dehors et le professeur Mcgonnagal entra précipitamment. Dumbledore, puis tout le corps enseignant la suivait. Mary se releva en gémissant, tandis que Sirius, déjà sur pied, examinait un énorme furoncle qui était apparut comme par magie. Remus, lui, semblait allez bien. Avec James, ils soulevèrent Lily qui tremblait de tous ses membres. James ne la lâchait pas. Elle se blottit contre lui pour ne rien voir et continua de sangloter.

Les élèves qui pouvaient marcher furent reconduits immédiatement au château, tandis que les autres étaient dans l'attente de secours. Sainte Mangouste avait été alerté et se préparait à les recevoir. Dans la grande salle, des tapis avaient prit la place des tables, et les élèves rassemblés là s'y étaient assis. Remus vit une enfant, âgée de moins de treize ans, prostrée. Elle fixait le vide, et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, lui dit-il chaleureusement

_ Mon frère était là-bas, et il n'est pas revenu, lui répondit machinalement la jeune fille

_ Comment s'appelait-il ? Demanda Remus

_ Alexander .. Alexander Flint

Remus la regarda attentivement avant de baisser les yeux. Il l'avait vu, mais ... mais c'était l'un de ceux qui avaient été blessés. Lorsqu'il était sortit, Remus avait vu le jeune homme couvert de sang.

_ Il va être prit en charge par Sainte Mangouste, lui dit-il

La petite le regarda. Puis elle éclata en violents sanglots. Remus se sentit désemparé. Mary vint à son secours en la prenant par les épaules et en la serrant contre elle. Elle la rassura du mieux qu'elle put. Enfin, les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore.

* * *

**Laissez vos reviews, à bientôt ! (Ps. Promis, la prochaine fois, j'écouterais autre chose ... comme pomme de reinette et pomme d'api ?)**


	24. L'espoir subsiste toujours

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 24

L'espoir subsiste toujours

Le directeur jeta un regard bienveillant aux élèves avant de monter sur l'estrade. Ces derniers levèrent la tête. Dans leurs yeux, un mélange d'espoir et de crainte. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Eux aussi courraient des risques énormes. Il aurait tant aimé les savoir à l'abris, mais il savait cela impossible. C'est quand le danger était le plus grand qu'ils travaillaient. Ils veillaient sur la population. Ils luttaient contre le mage noir.

_ Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre vous ont vu l'horreur, d'autres sont touchés par elle. Nous vivons dans une période d'une profonde noirceur, et pourtant. Et pourtant vous pouvez rallumer la lumière. Vous pouvez combattre la nuit. Gardez espoir. Même si vous sombrez dans le désespoir, rappelez-vous les moments heureux. Ils ne peuvent pas vous prendre ça. Ils ne peuvent pas atteindre votre force. Vous êtes l'avenir, ils appartiendrons bientôt au passé, déclara Dumbledore. Gardez bien ça en tête. Même si vous avez peur, même si vous souffrez, ils ne peuvent pas vous atteindre. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour certains de garder un certain sang-froid, et je ne vous juge pas. Certains sont plus fragiles que d'autres, mais c'est ce qui fait votre richesse. Si certains veulent rentrer chez eux, être auprès de leurs famille, le Poudlard Express peut vous ramener. Personne ne vous jugera. Personne ne vous trouvera faible, au contraire, vous serez grands et forts dans la peur. Maintenant, j'aimerais ... j'aimerais que nous nous arrêtions un moment pour penser à deux élèves qui ne se relèveront plus. Je veux parler de Katie McKinley et de Matthew Collins.

Lily soupira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il les toucher ? Pourquoi en arriver à la mort ? Tout le monde avait le droit de vivre, enfin, tout le monde sauf, peut-être, ceux qui avaient fait ça. De quel droit un homme ou une femme pouvait-il décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un autre ? Mary avait gardé un bras autour des épaules d'Emma Flint, la soeur d'Alexander. Elle avait entendu le soupir soulagé de la petite quand Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné son frère. Subsistait l'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle allait pouvoir respirer, un peu.

James leva la tête. Devant lui, le grand frère de Katie tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en titubant, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête. James le suivit. C'était un quatrième année, il tenait tellement à sa petite soeur.

_ Allen, attends ! S'exclama James

Le jeune Poufsouffle se retourna, des larmes brillantes au coin des yeux

_ James... tu comprends ? C'était ma soeur .. Ma petite soeur .. J'aurais dû être avec elle, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser

_ Allen, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as pas à te le reprocher ! S'écria James indigné. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, personne n'a rien pu faire, j'étais là-bas, je le sais. Katie a été courageuse, et si elle est morte, c'est la faute des mangemorts, pas la tienne, tu m'entends ? Pas la tienne !

Mais le jeune homme n'entendais pas. Il n'avait que l'image de Katie devant les yeux. Sa soeur, sa petite soeur.

_ Elle allait fêter son anniversaire à Noël ... Elle était tellement vivante, pleine de vie je veux dire .. il n'a pas pu .. Oh James, dis moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller et qu'elle aura encore cacher mes chaussettes !

_ Oh, Allen ...

Si seulement. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ça. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir.

_ Allen, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller faire ta valise et rentrer chez toi, ta famille va avoir besoin de toi, et toi d'elle. Viens, je vais t'aider

Et il accompagna son ami. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

Lily avait prit la relève auprès de Mary et prenait soin d'Emma. Elle aussi mesurait son impuissance. Elle aurait tant voulu se battre. Elle aurait tant voulu ne pas être si faible devant l'ennemi. Elle regarda la petite qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Combien d'enfants seraient ainsi mêlés à cette guerre ? Combien d'enfants se trouveraient, dans des cas plus graves, orphelins ?

Dumbledore avait prit la décision de faire dormir les élèves dans la Grande Salle. La situation commençait à s'organiser et les étudiants purent bientôt s'allonger pour tâcher de dormir. Mais qui le pouvait ? Tous avaient en tête cet effroyable après-midi. Ceux qui avaient vu la scène ne pouvaient fermer les yeux sans entrevoir des jets de couleur fuser de tous côtés. Et madame Pomfresh avait été tellement dépassée qu'il ne lui restait plus une seule goutte de potion tranquillisante.

Le lendemain matin, une centaine d'étudiants avaient empaquetés leurs affaires et attendaient le train qui devait les ramener chez eux. Le courrier était prolifique, et certains avaient reçu plus de dix lettres pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. James en avait reçu deux. Une de ses parents, et une autre de son oncle. Elle était si drolement inquiète qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir un fou rire. Sirius avait saisit la lettre et entamer une lecture à haute voix:

_Mon cher neveu,_

_Ah, quelle sacrée époque. Même les pingouins comme toi sont touchés. La prochaine fois, ce sera le tour de mes poules ! Dès que j'ai su ce qui s'était passé, je me suis précipité sur du papier et un crayon. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu es vivant ? Il est évident que si tu es mort, tu ne répondras pas, mais si tu tiens toujours sur tes jambes, une petite lettre pour me rassurer sur ton état ne serait pas de refus. Donc, pour éviter les couacs, si tu vas bien, envoie moi une lettre, et si tu es mort .. eh bien n'écrit rien. Mais presse toi, je ne veux pas me mettre en deuil si tu as encore le cœur solide. _

_Bien à toi_

_Ton oncle qui serait perdu sans un énergumène comme toi_

_Ps: Evite d'être mort, parce que sinon je serais le seul mariole à table aux repas de famille, et sans toi, ce serait bien évidemment moins drôle_

James en pleurait de rire. Après toutes les catastrophes possibles et innimaginables, son oncle resterait toujours le même. La pression était retombée, et il l'en remerciait bien sincèrement. Sirius se tourna vers son ami:

_ Bon, alors, à vue de nez, tu n'es pas mort, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Non, plus sérieusement, épargne lui le deuil, ajouta-t-il en riant à son tour

Remus les regardait en souriant. Il semblait épuisé, et la pleine lune n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lily le regarda un moment. Pour lui aussi la vie serait difficile après ça. Emma s'était jointe à eux, elle semblait très inquiète mais ses traits tirés avaient disparu après une nuit de sommeil. Elle sourit à Lily:

_ Merci, et à toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mary. Merci à tous.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Mary en souriant.

_ D'ailleurs, garde des forces pour maintenant, je crois que quelqu'un voudrait te parler, ajouta Remus en souriant.

Emma se retourna. Alexander, des plaies et les traits tirés sur le visage, semblait éreinté mais heureux. Emma ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de courir se jeter dans ses bras. La salle entière applaudit. C'était un tableau merveilleux, qui redonnait espoir, confiance même en l'avenir. James sentit néanmoins son coeur se nouer au souvenir d'Allen, qui avait prit le train de bonne heure.

Mais ces retrouvailles étaient une preuve. La preuve que malgré les obstacles, l'avenir n'était pas si sombre. Ils pourraient s'en sortir. Et cette pensée redonnait aux étudiants du courage. Tout n'était pas perdu. James s'interrompit soudain. Où était Peter ? A chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, soit il n'était pas là, soit il était .. étrange. Et si ... Non, il ne pouvait pas .. pas lui ?

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez vos reviews elles me font toujours plaisir :) A bientôt !**


	25. Soupçons

**Hello, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais aussi dire que toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes des attentats de Nice, à leurs proches, à tous ceux qui d'une manière ou d'une autre sont touchés par ces pertes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Soupçons

James resta immobile, atterré par ce qu'il venait de penser. Peter ? Le frêle et peureux Peter ? Non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant tout coïncidait, pas de doute là-dessus. Il pâlit rapidement. Remus, assit en face de lui, s'en aperçut. Inquiet, il demanda:

_ James ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Si .. si, j'ai .. j'ai juste besoin d'air, je reviens

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit précipitamment. Ses amis le regardèrent étonnés. Peter, justement, arrivait. Lorsqu'il vit James, il sourit et s'approcha:

_ Oh, James, j'ai appris que tu ...

_ Laisse moi, répondit rudement le jeune homme en le repoussant

Peter le regarda d'un air ahuri s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de James, à moins que celui-ci ne soit encore sous état de choc. Il s'approcha de la table où déjeunaient les autres. Il s'assit parmi eux et demanda ce qui arrivait à James, mais personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre. Sirius, qui en était à son troisième gâteau, lui demanda la bouche pleine:

_ Dis, tu étais où ? On ne t'a pas vu cette nuit

_ Ma mère était malade, et je ne me sentais pas très bien moi non plus à vrai dire, répondit l'autre

_ C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle, fit remarquer Mary en prenant son bol de chocolat

Le petit déjeuner fut étrangement calme sans la présence de James. Ce dernier était assit face au lac, malgré le froid. Le vent faisait frissonner la surface de l'eau. Le jeune homme, les yeux perdus dans le vague, n'entendit pas Lily arriver. L'étudiante en fut surprise. D'habitude, ilse levait alors qu'elle était encore à cinq cent mètres. Elle s'assit à ses côtés:

_ James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as à peine mangé !

_ Je n'avais peut-être pas faim, grommela le jeune homme

Lily fronça les sourcils:

_ Je m'inquiétais seulement. Mais bon, fais ce que tu veux après tout. J'avais aussi besoin de toi, en tant que préfet en chef, mais si tu ne veux pas je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre. Merci de ton aide, Potter

Et avant que l'interpellé ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille s'était déjà relevée et avait tourné les talons. Lily était furieuse. Pour une fois, pour une fois qu'elle avait été inquiète pour lui, la meilleure chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de l'ignorer. Lui qui clamait toujours qu'il était du côté de la justice aurait dû le prouver. Les élèves qui n'étaient pas partis avaient besoin d'eux, et monsieur avait décidé que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Un pas qui semblait courir derrière elle la fit se retourner. Il ne s'agissait que de Severus. Il passa devant elle sans la voir, ou du moins il feignit ne pas la remarquer. Lily le regarda, suspicieuse. Et si... Elle le suivi de loin.

Le jeune homme se retournait souvent, comme s'il sentait que quelqu'un le suivait. Lily se plaquait contre les murs dans ces cas là. Le ''jeu'' se continua jusqu'à une porte que Lily connaissait plus ou moins. Elle conduisait directement aux sous-sols. La jeune fille frissonna en voyant celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son ami descendre l'escalier.

James se sentait trahi. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le courage de prévenir les autres. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas sûr, comme si ça pouvait changer les choses. Il se leva. Remus saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Lily s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier, puis, voyant que Severus avait disparu plus bas, elle s'y engagea à son tour. Sans faire de bruit, elle arriva en bas. Elle perçut des voix qui discutait, âprement à ce qu'elle entendait.

_ Il faut qu'on le fasse, et tu es le seul à savoir ce qu'ils font

_ Non, pitié, si ils savent ils vont me rejeter. Je ne devrais pas être là, couina une voix

_ Silence Peter, tu obéis, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, riposta la voix dure de Severus

Lily couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour s'empêcher d'hurler. La voix suppliante, pitoyable, que Severus avait nommé "Peter" ... n'était autre que celle de Peter Pettigrow. Elle recula et se cogna dans quelque chose qui, en tombant, fit un vacarme du diable. Les jeunes mangemorts se retournèrent et entendirent des bruits de pas précipités.

Lily s'était mise à courir en sentant la chose glisser. Elle se sentait malade devant une telle trahison. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle arriva en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se précipita vers Remus, en grand débat avec James

_ Remus, c'est horrible ! Peter ... Peter, il ...

_ Calme toi, Lily, explique toi. James aussi me parlait justement de Peter ...

_ C'est un traître ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en même temps

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, il est très court c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Donc je m'excuse, j'espère que le prochain sera plus long, encore désolée**


	26. Anguille sous roche

**Hello, ça faisait longtemps, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Anguille sous roche

Remus regarda les deux autres comme s'ils étaient brusquement devenus fous. Peter ? Ils devaient se tromper, il y avait forcément une erreur. Jamais Peter n'aurait pu être capable de faire ça, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle erreur. Et puis sérieusement, Peter ne pouvait pas être un traître, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder ! Non, James et Lily devait avoir rêvé, ou alors ils étaient tombés sur la tête ?

_ Peter ne peut pas être un traître, c'est impossible ! D'abord quel genre de traître ? S'il a d'autres amis, tant mieux pour lui, ce n'est pas grave. Vous dramatisez vraiment tout, vous deux, déclara-t-il en les regardant

_ Et quand ces "amis" sont des mangemorts, tu penses toujours la même chose ? S'insurgea Lily. J'ai suivis Severus parce qu'il me semblait bizarre, et ça m'a conduite à un escalier, que j'ai descendu à moitié. De là, j'entendais parfaitement bien la voix de Peter, je peux te le dire !

_ Des mangemorts ? Severus n'est pas plus mangemort que toi ou moi, Lily. Il a peut-être de mauvaises fréquentations mais ce n'est pas un mangemort ! Coupa Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a laissée tombée qu'il est un monstre. J'avoue que je n'approuve absolument pas le fait qu'il soit ami avec Rosier mais ...

_ Il était là, lui aussi, murmura Lily

Elle était furieuse que Remus ne la croit pas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir, il devait pourtant le savoir, non ? Traiter quelqu'un de mangemort parce qu'il n'était plus ami avec elle n'était pas son genre. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec la menace que Voldemort laissait planer au-dessus de leur têtes. Et il devait le savoir, aussi. James comprenait la frustration de la jeune fille. Remus avait toujours été le raisonnable de la bande, celui qui explorait les idées de chacun et faisait une opinion plausible. Il cherchait toujours des "paliers" antérieurs à une situation catastrophique, comme là. Pour lui il était impossible que Peter ou Severus soient mangemorts, donc Lily avait rêvé.

_ James !

Quand on parlait du loup. Peter arrivait en courant. Il arriva, essoufflé, auprès du petit groupe. Hormis Remus, aucun ne laissa paraître sur son visage quoi que ce soit. S'ils avaient pu, Lily aurait fait une tête de quatre mètres de long, tandis que James l'aurait regardé froidement. Au lieu de ça, Lily se détourna et le visage de James se ferma.

_ James, ils disent qu'ils vont mettre en place un club de duel, ça commence ce soir, ça à l'air bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Un sourire espiègle envahit James. Un club de duel ? Il ne disait pas non, et en plus ça permettrait à Sirius et à lui de faire quelques farces. Quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser un peu, de temps en temps ?

Sirius les rejoignait, justement. Mary, sur ses talons, semblait furieuse.

_ A qui la faute ! hurlait-elle à l'attention de Sirius

_ Ça on se le demande ! Ripostait l'autre

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu pensais à quoi au juste ?

_ Je savais que ça allait marcher jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle apparaisse et jette les hauts cris ! S'exclama le jeune homme indigné

_ Lily ! Dis à ce crétin de première que c'est de sa faute ! Finit par demander Mary avec rage

_ Mais .. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lily, embarrassée par ce rôle d'arbitre

_ Il y a que je voulais faire une farce aux serpentards, donc tout naturellement j'ai demandé à Peeves. Il a réussit à me dénicher de la bouse de vache et à nous deux, nous les avons mis dans .. comment dire ... bref, on en a fait des boules puantes. On s'entraînait juste dans les toilettes abandonnées, et là, Mary débarque et s'en reçoit une. Elle hurle comme un diable .. ah si, Mary, désolé mais c'est vrai ... donc elle crie comme un diable et Mcgo, qui passait par là, l'a entendue. Je vous laisse deviner la suite !

_ Cinquante points en moins ... chacun ! s'exclama Mary indignée

_ Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Mary, personne n'aime recevoir de la bouse de vache, mais en même temps Sirius ne te visait pas, tu es seulement entrée au mauvais moment, balbutia Lily en pesant soigneusement chaque mot

_ Mais c'est la faute à qui, au final ! Insista Sirius

_ A personne. Bien, il est l'heure de manger, on y va ? coupa Remus qui se leva

Mary termina seulement d'utiliser la magie pour nettoyer sa robe et son visage. Le tout accompagné de grimaces de dégoût et d'exclamations indignées. De la bouse de vache, et puis quoi encore ? La prochaine fois ce serait quoi ? Des lamas vivants qui déambuleront dans les couloirs ? Des tigres rugissant après les sirènes du lac ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même !

Les cours reprirent l'après-midi même. Le premier était celui -ô joie!- de métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonnagal leur rendit leurs devoirs sur les animagi, en s'excusant du retard.

_ Mais vu toutes les sornettes et les surprises qui ont ponctuées cette correction, je suis excusée. Monsieur Pettigrow, je suis bien contente que vous dépassiez enfin le P, vous avez un A. Monsieur Potter, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir votre intérêt captivé par ces métamorphoses, félicitations, vous avez un O. Mademoiselle Evans, un O, parfait, comme d'habitude, quoi que, et je suis surprise d'avoir à vous le dire, la composition de monsieur Potter dépassait la votre par son caractère passioné. Vous rédigez vos compositions avec un ton protocolaire, et je ne vous en blâme pas, néanmoins celle de monsieur Potter était plus agréable à lire.

Lily pâlit, verdit, et redevint pâle. James, meilleur qu'elle pour une composition de métamorphose ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Par quel miracle ? Lorsque la fin des cours de l'après-midi fut sonnée, Lily s'approcha de James et lui demanda d'un ton direct:

_ Tu as triché ?

_ Non, fut la réponse étonnée de James

_ Tu as copié dans un vieux bouquin ?

_ Non plus

_ Mais alors comment tu as fait ? S'écria Lily

_ Mais comme tout le monde, j'ai travaillé Evans

Lily devint blême de rage. Et en plus il lui prenait ses phrases à elle ! Elle lui avait dit cela en cinquième année. James avait eut un T, tandis qu'elle avait eut un O en botanique. James s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui chuchota:

_ Au sujet de Peter, je ne suis pas de l'avis de Remus. Alors on va ouvrir l'oeil, à la fois en tant que préfets-en-chef, mais aussi en tant qu'amis. Tu es partante ?

_ Oui. Si on découvre quoi que ce soit, on fonce directement chez Dumbledore, d'accord ?

_ Ah, zut, je comptais l'abandonner au sommet du Mont-Blanc ! Evidemment, Lily, on ne va pas le laisser dans la nature si c'est un mangemort !

Lily tourna les talons. Et en plus il se moquait d'elle. Quelquefois, elle se demandait vraiment comment des moments d'amitié, ou d'amour, étaient possibles entre eux. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, d'abord !

* * *

**Alors ? Laissez vos reviews, ça ne prend pas de temps et ça fait toujours plaisirs, si si je vous jure !**


	27. Règlements de compte

**Hello, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 27

Règlements de compte

Ce soir là, au au dîner, tous les élèves ne parlaient que du club de duel qui allait ouvrir. Certains se lançaient des défis, tandis que d'autres jugeaient plus prudent et moins dangereux de rester dans leurs dortoirs. Les groupes allaient se faire selon les niveaux, sur demande expresse de madame Pomfresh qui ne comptait pas passer la nuit à soigner des blessés à cause de la stupidité des encadrants. D'ailleurs, les paris étaient lancés. En effet, personne n'était parvenu à savoir qui se chargeait de ce club. A la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeurs semblaient remontés sur piles:

_ Je te dis que ce sera Slughorn ! s'exclamait James

_ Slughorn ? Ripostait Sirius. Tu parles, il est aussi rapide qu'une limace, qu'est-ce qu'il nous apprendrait ?

_ Je penche plutôt pour Mcgonnagal, souffla Lily à Mary

_ Elle nous tuerait sur place, s'esclaffa Remus. On lui en a fait tellement voir

La table partit dans un éclat de rire retentissant. Pour lui en avoir fait voir, les maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas loupé, en effet. Et plus personne ne comptais le nombre de fois où ils avaient été convoqués pour des bêtises ou âneries en tout genres. Ceux qui avaient essayer de les comptabiliser, et il y en avait car les maraudeurs avaient quelques admirateurs, avaient eux-mêmes renoncés devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, James et Sirius, suivits de Remus, Peter, ainsi que Lily et Mary se rendirent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Une estrade avait été montée au centre de la pièce, tandis que les chaises et les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs. Sûrement le travail des elfes de maison.

Lily soupira. Comment pouvait on encore, de nos jours, accepter l'esclavage de ces créatures ? Tous le monde avait le droit de vivre, et ce de manière libre. Mais lorsque la jeune sorcière, en première année, avait essayer d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore, celui-ci lui avait répondu:

_ Ecoutez moi, je suis moi-même contre l'eclavage, et c'est pourquoi je puis vous assurer que je ne les traite pas ainsi. Ils sont officiellement à mon service, mais officieusement, ils ont les mêmes privilèges, les mêmes temps à faire que tout salariés.

Malgré ces rassurantes paroles, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux avec une sensation de pitié.

_ Lily ? Reviens !

La voix de Mary sembla la réveiller, et la jeune sorcière s'aperçut que les groupes étaient former par le professeur Slugh (James venait de gagner cinq gallions que Sirius lui avait remis en maugréant).

_ Mademoiselle Evans, si vous pouviez vous mettre avec ce jeune homme, s'il vous plaît

Lily allait s'exécuter quand elle s'aperçut avec horreur de l'identité du jeune homme. Des cheveux huileux, noirs, une tête de déterré. Severus Rogue. Lui non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi du choix de Rogue. Il aurait préféré se faire oublier, mais la pratique des duels lui était nécessaire, s'il voulait passer ses examens avec succès. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder le visage de la jeune fille, devenue soudain très pâle sous sa chevelure rousse.

James se retrouvait avec une jeune fille qu'il avait fréquenté en cinquième année. Vu l'air que cette dernière affichait, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Lily se mit à rire intérieurement. James n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

_ Rappelez-vous, nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner. J'attends de vous un respect total entre chacun d'entre vous. Vous m'avez bien compris ? Insista le professeur. Allez-y. Commencez avec expelliarmus

Aussitôt la salle s'emplit de cris à la limite de l'hystérie. Certains rencontrèrent durement le sol pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide. C'était le cas de James, qui n'avait pas encore compris que son ancienne conquête ne lui pardonnait pas.

Lily mesurait Severus du regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore émit un sont. Ils se tournaient autour, comme deux lions qui se jaugent avant d'entamer le combat de manière féroce. Severus ne baissait pas le regard. Mais il n'était pas insensible à l'éclat des yeux verts de la jeune fille.

_ Expé ...

Lily contra le sort du jeune homme et le lui renvoya. Severus fut projeté à quelques mètres. Il se releva, hagard, mais déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds

_ C'est tout ce que tu as, cracha-t-il avec mépris

_ Tu veux essayer ? proposa gracieusement la jeune fille en grinçant des dents

_ Sans façon, sang de bourbe, lança Rogue avec fierté

Il la ravala bien vite lorsqu'il se mit à cracher des limaces, au plus grand amusement des autres élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés. Tous voulait voir l'issue de ce combat. Et malgré les protestations de Slugh, personne ne songea un seul instant à s'arrêter. Severus se releva une nouvelle fois, débarassé de ses limaces, et lança:

_ Incarcerem !

Des cordes se mirent à entourer Lily qui se retrouva ficelée. Ne pouvant tenir en équilibre plus longtemps, elle s'écroula. Severus en profita pour brandir sa baguette en continuant:

_ Lévicorpus !

La tête en bas, toujours ligotée, Lily se débattait avec une rage qui en aurait fait tremblé plus d'un. Elle parvint à se libérer et riposta :

_ Tarentallegra !

Severus se vit alors forcer de danser des claquettes sous les huées des autres élèves. Il mit cinq minutes avant de se débarasser du sortilège. Alors, une chose étonnante se produisit. Au même moment, les deux combattants se lancèrent un expelliarmus. Tous deux chargés par la haine de leurs émetteurs, tous deux habités par une sourde envie de vengeance, se rencontrèrent.

Ce fut comme un éclair. Il traversa d'abord le corps de Lily avant de faire de même pour Rogue. La jeune sorcière lâcha immédiatement sa baguette dans un hurlement de douleur. Rogue s'était déjà écroulé en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi, inanimés, sur le sol froid de la salle, sous les regards horrifiés et terrifiés des autres. Même Slugh se trouva pétrifié devant ces deux corps. Mary fut la plus prompte à réagir, secouant Lily de toutes ses forces tout en hurlnt à Slugh de se bouger et d'appeler madame Pomfresh.

Le pauvre professeur hocha la tête, bredouilla une suite de mots incompréhensibles avant de fuir en direction de l'infirmerie. Les cris de Lily, puis ceux de Mary avaient alerté du monde, dans les couloirs, et on ne tarda pas à voir Minerva Mcgonnagal, bonnet de nuit et robe de chambre, arriver en se demandant d'où provenait tout ce vacarme.

Dumbledore, appelé à son tour, observa les baguettes des deux jeunes sorciers après que ces derniers aient été transportés à l'infirmerie. Remus et Sirius, non loin de lui, l'entendirent murmurer:

_ Trop de haine. La magie ne supporte pas la haine. Ils auront de la chance de s'en sortir. Un tel phénomène ne s'est pas produit depuis plus de vingt ans.

_ Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? demanda Remus, intrigué

_ Ces deux jeunes gens ressentaient une haine immense l'un envers l'autre. Leur magie était puissante, ce sont des sorciers confirmés. Dans certains cas, des morts apparaissent pour aider le sorcier qu'ils ont connu. Mais dans d'autre, la haine est si puissante qu'elle se change en une arme dangereuse, qui peut s'avérer mortelle. La douleur qu'ils ont ressentit représente le poids de la colère et du chagrin, de la souffrance enfin qu'ils se sont causés. C'est un phénomène très rare. C'est pourquoi je vous exhorte à ne jamais connaître une telle chose. Leur animosité l'un envers l'autre aurait pu leur coûter la vie

Sirius frémit en entendant cela. Il se demandait si James avait soupçonné la souffrance qu'endurait Lily. S'il l'avait su, auraient-ils agis différemment ?

* * *

**Alors ? Laissez moi vos reviews, c'est toujours un beau cadeau que vous me faîtes :) A bientôt**


	28. Excuses

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Excuses

Lily s'éveilla à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, avec un mal de crâne. Regardant silencieusement autour d'elle, elle repensa à ce qui s'était produit la veille, lorsqu'elle et Severus avaient échangé leurs sorts. Elle aurait volontiers éclaté en sanglot. Cela faisait quelques années, bien sûr, qui l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe, et il avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il était vraiment désolé, il avait recommencé hier. Elle redevint en un instant la fillette qui, en cinquième année, s'était sentie trahie et abandonnée. Se frottant doucement les yeux pour masquer ses larmes, la jeune femme se redressa. La nuit n'avait pas encore cédée au jour, et pourtant sept heures étaient sûrement passées. Ce début novembre s'annonçait plein de promesses, et elle allait devoir laisser ses peines passées de côté pour en profiter pleinement.

D'un coup de baguette, elle s'habilla et sortit sans faire de bruit de l'infirmerie. Elle se refusa de jeter un regard vers les paravents qui masquaient le lit de Severus. Dans les couloirs, personne ne lui adressa la parole. Au contraire, tous détournaient le regard, et personne ne répondit à ses "bonjour" amicaux. Ils avaient vu ce que la colère et le désespoir étaient capables de lui faire faire. Ils ne tenaient pas à êtres les prochains, même si tous s'accordaient à dire que Severus ne l'avait pas volé.

_ Le mot de passe, jeune fille ?

La Grosse Dame ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Personne n'avait accepté de l'écouter chanter jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'elle était sûre d'avoir fait des progrès

_ Je peux vous écouter, avant, si vous voulez, proposa gentiment Lily

En réfléchissant, Lily s'était fait la remarque qu'elle avait mal commencé l'année. Sur la défensive, elle n'avait laissé sa chance à personne, avait eut des réactions étranges qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout, bref elle n'était absolument pas fière d'elle. En ce début novembre, elle avait décidé de recommencer en quelque sorte, et de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Celle qui, comme l'avait dit Remus un jour, voyait les gens au delà des apparences. Et elle était aussi fermement décidée à s'amender publiquement.

La Grosse Dame ne se fit pas répéter l'offre et entama un air d'opéra. Cela ressemblait plutôt à des cris hystériques, mais Lily savait que la femme travaillait avec acharnement pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne pouvait que l'en féliciter.

_ Alors ? Ais-je fait des progrès ? Je pense que oui, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, s'inquiéta la "chanteuse"

_ Eh bien ... oui, il y a du progrès, et je suis sûre que dans quelques temps vous y parviendrez, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Le mot de passe est "tua felix"

_ C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, répondit gracieusement le tableau en pivotant

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle reprenait pied. Où et comment s'était-elle perdue, peu importait maintenant. Il lui fallait vraiment s'amender.

Beaucoup de Gryffondors se réchauffaient dans la salle commune avant de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les cours commençaient à neuf heures, avec métamorphoses. La jeune fille avisa un tapis, à côté de la cheminée, et s'y assit sans cérémonie. Les flammes dansaient devant elle, faisant briller ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude particulière. Perdue dans sa rêverie, Lily n'entendit pas Sirius qui descendait pourtant de manière brutale. La voyant ainsi, il lui demanda:

_ Evans, tout va bien ? Tu as pu sortir aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, merci Sirius, lui répondit-elle en souriant

L'interpellé n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas crié, l'avait appelé par son prénom et avait sourit. Inquiet, il s'assit face à elle:

_ Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Insista-t-il

_ Oui. Et je voulais m'excuser, parce que ... je n'ai pas été vraiment gentille, depuis le début de l'année. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je me suis comportée comme une fille stupide et frivole ... J'étais plus supportable les années précédentes, murmura Lily en baissant les yeux. Je ne me chercherais pas d'excuse, parce que je n'en n'ai pas. Je suis désolée donc. Tu me pardonnes ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton presque implorant

_ Euh ... Bien sûr, acquiesça le maraudeur en souriant à son tour. Content de te retrouver ... Lily

_ Moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que Remus, Peter et James, suivit de Mary, descendirent à leur tour. Sirius se leva et, donnant une tape amicale à Lily, il déclara aux autres

_ Je vous annonce le retour de la Lily des années précédentes. Je vous assure, elle est redevenue souriante, gentille, et tolérante. Queudver, tu me dois cinq gallions, ajouta Sirius en clignant de l'oeil

_ Je suis désolée pour ce début d'année, je n'ai pas été la fille la plus aimable ni la plus compréhensive, je suis vraiment désolée, reprit Lily avec une mine navrée

Les autres la regardaient avec un air un peu hébété. Ils s'étaient fait la remarque, quelques fois, qu'elle allait trop loin et que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle-même s'en rendraient compte. Ils s'étaient seulement dit que peut-être une nouvelle Lily faisait son apparition, mais sans plus

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que notre relation devient officielle ? Demanda James, plus tard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient

Lily soupira. Elle allait assumer ses erreurs jusqu'au bout, sans se défiler, même si elle s'en voulait au point de s'en rendre malade.

_ James je ... Je suis désolée ... Peut-être que je me suis trompée, peut-être qu'à un moment je me suis perdue et que je t'ai laissé croire des choses, moi même j'y croyais, mais ... Non, je suis désolée

La mine déconfite du jeune homme, assit en face d'elle, lui fit comme un coup de poignard, mais comme elle se l'était ordonnée, elle assumerait ses fautes. Elle continua, doucement, l'éclat de ses yeux verts brillant d'une teinte mélancolique:

_ Je suis désolée, James, et tu peux m'en vouloir, je t'assure, je m'en veux moi-même et ...

_ Je comprends ... à vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu .. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, répondit James en levant à son tour ses yeux sur elle

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je suis quand même content que tu sois revenue

Lily lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle aussi, elle l'était. Avisant la table des Serpentards, elle s'aperçut que Severus était là, aussi. Le bras droit entouré par un bandage, pour le maintenir immobile, il semblait abbattu. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à une telle violence ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais tout s'était emballé, elle s'était emballée.

Se levant de table, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il fit ine de ne pas la voir et il se détourna.

_ Sev ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce

Comme ça faisait du bien de parler ans crier. Le dragon qu'elle avait eut sur le coeur depuis quelques mois avait disparu. Le sorcier ne se retourna pas, cependant

_ Severus ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grommela-t-il

_ M'excuser. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ça, pardonne moi

Mais avant que Severus, passablement étonné, ait eut le temps de se retourner, Lily avait disparu. Marchant et riant avec les maraudeurs et Mary, elle pensait que la vie était finalement merveilleuse, surtout si on prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses actes. Le combat de la veille lui avait, comme qui dirait, remit les neurones en place. Elle se glissait de nouveau dans sa peau, celle d'une jeune fille qui pouvait hurler quand on la poussait vraiment trop loin, mais qui prenait tout de même le temps d'écouter.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis désolée moi aussi, parce que hier soir je me suis rendue compte que la Lily que je décrivais, n'était en fait pas la Lily que j'imaginais. Je l'ai toujours vue comme un modèle, elle est gentille, courageuse, tolérante, et dans cette fic elle est presque devenue une furie, alors que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, donc désolée. Elle ne va pas perdre sa voix, mais elle va redevenir elle-même, celle que Remus décrit, dans le troisième tome "Vous avez les yeux de votre mère... Oui, je l'ai connue. Votre mère m' a aidé à une époque où les autres me tournaient le dos. Elle n' était pas seulement une sorcière extrêmement douée, elle était aussi d' une très grande bonté. Elle avait l' art de voir la beauté chez les autres, et peut - être même plus particulièrement quand la personne ne voyait pas ce qu' il y avait de beau en elle". N'oubliez pas les review, à bientôt !**


	29. La promesse d'un maraudeur

_Hello ! 100 REVIEWS ! Merci infiniment pour votre soutient :D Et merci à Magicalien qui a prit le temps de corriger mes fautes, un grand bravo à elle, et un grand merci :) Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 29_

_La promesse d'un maraudeur_

Les cours du professeur Flitwick avaient beau être intéressants, il n'en résultait pas moins qu'au bout d'une heure et demi que le vieux professeur avait passé à déblatérer sur les sortilèges de défense, la moitié des étudiants décrochaient. James, par exemple, était plongé dans l'observation contemplative de la fenêtre et son esprit vagabondait vers une jeune étudiante rousse. Cette dernière, sans savoir qu'elle occupait toutes les pensées du jeune homme, prenait des notes avec assiduité. Remus, qui était assit à côté du de l'observateur, se prit soudain la tête dans les mains. Une douleur vive s'emparait de lui.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius depuis l'autre allée

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sans quitter son air crispé. La douleur, comme à chaque fois, lui rappelait que ce soir serait la pleine lune. Il maudissait sa condition, et espérait, tout en sachant que c'était vain, qu'il pourrait en être débarrassé. Mais à chaque pleine lune, ''ça'' revenait. Et, pour en rajouter, la mi-novembre était glaciale. L'air des fêtes se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, Mcgonnagal s'adoucissait à leur approche et les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient avec plus de malice. La plupart des étudiants commençaient à ressentir une joie immense, comme si l'esprit de Noël s'emparait d'eux, leur faisant oublier la proximité des examens de septième année. Mais lui, Remus, était seul. Seul avec son vieux démon. Un combat de solitaire qu'il devait mener chaque jour.

Bien sûr, les maraudeurs étaient là, et ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber. Avec eux, il avait découvert le vrai sens de l'amitié. Mais la bête qui l'habitait ne lui laissait pas de répit. Il savait parfaitement les risques que courraient les garçons, même sous leur forme d'animagis. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait.

_ N'oubliez pas de réviser les pages de votre manuel qui abordent ces sortilèges, la semaine prochaine vous aurez un devoir, pour que je sois sûr que la leçon est comprise par tous, d'accord ? Ce sera le dernier devoir du trimestre

Des protestations s'élevèrent alors, et Sirius grommela. Il avait autre chose à faire, tout de même. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe, les étudiants firent taire leurs plaintes. L'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans les couloirs depuis la Grande Salle avait un effet magique sur eux. Sirius prit Remus par le bras et lui demanda:

_ C'est pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

_ Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps, et puis … Sirius, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrait jamais tu le sais, répondit l'autre, piteux

_ Remus, nous sommes tes amis, tu peux compter sur nous, tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ? déclara à son tour James

_ Tu ne nous a jamais laissé tombés, nous, pourquoi le ferions-nous avec toi ? renchérit Peter

Remus leva les yeux sur lui. Comment James et Lily avaient-ils pu penser qu'il les trahissait ? Croire que son ami est un traître, c'est le trahir soi-même. Peter n'avait jamais rien fait, pourquoi serait-ce le cas maintenant ? C'était aussi ce que pensait James, au même moment. Il avait sûrement rêvé, Queudver ne pouvait pas être ... ''ça''. Il y avait tellement de noirceur dans ce groupe, pourquoi se serait-il lancé là-dedans ?

_ James !

Lily, suivie de Mary, se dirigeait vers lui. Ses traits s'étaient considérablement adoucis, depuis quelques jours. La jeune fille, posant ses yeux verts sur James, lui demanda :

_ Tu n'as pas oublié, pour ce soir, la ronde ?

_ La ... Non, mentit James soudain très pâle

_ Bien, tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans la salle commune ? Vers vingt-et-une heures, ça te vas ?

_ Oui... Oui, vingt-et-une heure, pas de problème, déglutit le jeune homme en passant la main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait toutes les cinq minutes

_ Parfait, à ce soir !

Et le jeune tourbillon roux s'esquiva. Mary, plus posée que son amie, eut le temps de proposer une bataille explosive après le dîner à Sirius, ce que celui-ci accepta avec joie. Puis la jeune fille disparut à son tour, laissant James désemparé. Remus comprit son malaise et lui dit avec gentillesse :

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec moi, ton rôle de préfet est beaucoup plus important, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problème à cause de moi

_ Non, Remus, déclara James. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promets, je vais trouver un moyen.

_ Si on allait manger, d'abord ? proposa Sirius

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la Grande Salle. Là, James aperçut une jeune préfète, qu'il connaissait bien, et pour cause, c'était la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Rose Duncan, quinze ans, était une jeune fille très timide au premier abord mais qui avait de l'énergie à revendre et qui voulait prouver sa valeur, que ce soit en cours ou sur son balai.

_ Rose, je peux te demander un service ? interrogea le jeune homme en s'asseyant près d'elle

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant

Le capitaine avait put constater, au fil des séances, que quelque soit la personne qui s'adressait à elle, Rose rougissait comme un coquelicot. Madame Pomfresh avait tenté de remédier à ses rougeurs, mais elle 'était vite aperçut que la nature angoissée de l'étudiante ne lui laisserait pas de répit. Elle avait donc abandonner, après trois potions qui n'avaient eut aucun effet sur elle.

_ Peux-tu prendre mon tour de garde, ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, et je ne veux ni ne peux annuler, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Rose en souriant

_ D'accord, Lily t'attendra dans la salle commune vers vingt-et-une heure, merci beaucoup, Rose

Et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il ne romprait pas sa promesse. Il allait seulement devoir l'annoncer à Lily. Changeant encore de place, et portant son assiette en équilibre, il vint se placer en face de Lily, laquelle était plongée dans un roman qu'elle avait placé sous ses genoux.

_ C'est intéressant, ce que tu lis ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Complètement absorbée dans sa lecture, elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué James.

_ Oui, mais je l'ai déjà lu.

Elle lui montra la couverture, et il put lire Le Petit Prince. Lily semblait passionnée par ce livre, mais elle remarqua que James avait quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas dire mais qui devait être d'importance, et tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je ... J'ai demandé à Rose Duncan de me remplacer, pour ce soir je ... Enfin ... J'ai un empêchement et ...

_ James, est-ce que c'est ... c'est pour Remus ?

James la regarda un moment, déboussolé. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle savait quant à la situation de Remus. En revanche, elle ne savait pas l'autre secret des maraudeurs. Il devait être prudent avec ça.

_ Oui, c'est pour ça

_ D'accord

Ce fut tout, mais le jeune homme comprit qu'elle allait, tôt ou tard, demander des explications. Normalement, un être humain ne peut pas s'approcher d'un loup-garou sans risquer sa vie. C'était moins vrai pour les animaux. Mais Lily ne le savait pas, et elle lui demanderait sûrement comment il comptait faire pour rester avec son ami durant sa transformation. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas. De tout l'après-midi, où les étudiants se retrouvèrent en salle d'étude pour faire leurs leçons, la jeune fille demeura muette sur ce sujet là. James commença à se rassénérer, sans se douter de ce que prévoyait la jeune rousse.

De retour dans la salle commune, Mary et Sirius prirent place sur une table pour faire une bataille explosive.

_ Il y a d'autres volontaires ? Demanda le jeune homme

Remus se laissa tenter, imité par James et Peter. Lily, assise à côté d'eux, se replongea dans sa lecture. Au bout d'un moment, une exclamation de fureur lui fit lever la tête:

_ Tu triches, c'est impossible autrement ! S'insurgeait Mary, le nez couvert de pustules

_ Moi ? Tricher ? Fais attention, Macdonald, tu t'avance sur un terrain glissant, grimaça l'autre

_ Je demande l'arbitrage ! répliqua la jeune fille, prête à en découdre

_ Très bien. C'est moi l'arbitre. Je ne triche pas. Tu joues ? demanda Sirius de manière totalement arbitraire mais totalement possible dans ce jeu

Maugréant, la jeune fille posa sa carte, tandis que les maraudeurs s'esclaffaient. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée, même après le repas. Lily se laissa même convaincre pour une partie avant sa ronde. Mais lorsque vingt-heures sonnèrent, Remus pâlit. Il sentait qu sa transformation approchait, et qu'il allait falloir faire vite. Il fit signe à Sirius, qui comprit et mit fin au jeu. Remus prétexta alors ne pas se sentir bien, et les trois autres se proposèrent pour l'accompagner:

_ Tout ce monde ? Interrogea Mary, surprise par cette sollicitude inédite

_ C'est à ça que servent les amis, Mary, répondit Peter en soutenant Remus d'un côté.

Et les groupe disparut derrière le tableau. Lily les regarda partir, puis, regardant l'heure, elle monta chercher sa baguette et redescendit. Rose était en avance, mais cela ne dérangea pas les jeunes filles qui partirent plus tôt faire leur ronde. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, et les portraits qui les observaient avec des regards inquisiteurs effrayaient Rose qui, malgré tout, s'interdisait de laisser voir sa peur. Elle savait que c'était pour l'aider à vaincre ses angoisses que Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonnagal l'avaient nommée préfète, et elle ne voulait décevoir personne.

Lily, pensive, ne remarqua pas le trouble de sa coéquipière. Elle mettait au point un plan. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Et elle saurait.

* * *

_Alors ? N'oubliez pas vos reviews à la sortie, à bientôt :)_


	30. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_Hello, désolée pour ce retard, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, mais j'ai eu des empêchements, bref désolée, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 30

La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Il était minuit passé, pourtant aucun des maraudeurs n'avait refait surface. Lily se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, emmitouflée dans sa cape hivernale. Le froid redoublait d'intensité et Noël occupait une bonne partie de son esprit. Mais si elle sortait ce soir, à une heure où elle aurait dû être au lit après sa ronde, ce n'était pas pour jouer les apprenties lutines de Noël. ILS avaient sûrement encore trouvé le moyen de faire une ânerie, et elle était quasiment sûre de savoir à quel genre appartenait leur nouvel exploit.

Pas l'ombre d'un chat ou d'un fantôme ne venait troubler le silence. La jeune fille se faufila dehors, faisant grincer les gonds de la grande porte. Immobile, comme pétrifiée sur le seuil, elle attendit un bruit quelconque, mais à croire que la chance était en sa faveur ce soir-là, personne ne vint lui demander des explications. Soulagée, elle sortit et referma derrière elle. Le froid mordant la saisit, et elle fut émerveillée lorsque, en se retournant, elle s'aperçut qu'il neigeait.

Un large sourire s'empara d'elle et éclaircit son visage. Enfin, elle était là ! Mais elle secoua bientôt la tête, elle n'avait pas fait fi du couvre-feu pour aller voir la neige, quoi qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pût. Non, la raison de sa présence furtive ce soir là était toute autre. Elle voulait savoir où étaient les maraudeurs et elle allait bien finir par les trouver, foi d'Evans !

_ Ils ne doivent pas être loin, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même

Elle finit par sauter une voler de marches et à se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Peut-être qu'ils étaient là ? Elle ne voyait pas bien où ils auraient put se cacher, ni où Remus aurait put être sans craindre qu'un élève, ou une élève trop curieuse, ne le trouve. Un hurlement lointain déchira l'air, mais étrangement il ne venait pas de la forêt. Cela s'apparentait plus à un grognement souterrain. Un bruissement dans son dos fit sursauter Lily. Le saule cogneur s'étirait, comme si quelque chose le gênait .. Non ... Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé ?

Elle se précipita vers l'arbre, mais ne s'approcha qu'à distance respectueuse, de crainte de recevoir un coup de branche mal placée. Comment s'y étaient-ils pris ? Un sort d'immobilité peut-être ? Non, c'était absurde. Soudain elle s'aperçut que la solution se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il y avait une forme déformée, comme un nœud, sur le tronc, si elle tirait ?

Y penser était une chose, le faire une autre. Apparemment le saule n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, et à chaque mouvement Lily s'attendait à recevoir un coup de branche bien sentit. Elle dût se jeter de nombreuses fois au sol pour éviter les branches, sans pour autant parvenir à s'approcher du tronc, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, où l'on sentait la surprise, ne s'exclame non loin d'elle :

_ Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Potter ?

Lily releva la tête, aussi perplexe que le cerf qui se tenait devant elle, parfaitement immobile. Ce n'était pas lui, où était-il ? Il était impossible que ce soit James, ce cerf, elle était peut-être en train de perdre des neurones. Il faut dire qu'avec ses vêtements trempées et ses dents qui claquaient, elle ne maîtrisait plus le flot de ses pensées.

Soudain, une lumière vive s'empara de l'animal, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, et James, sa cape sur les épaules, se précipita vers Lily et la poussa violemment au sol. Elle était prête à l'insulter copieusement, malgré sa surprise, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'éviter un sale coup de branche. James était très pâle, sous la lueur de la lune.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta-t-il

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, grimaça Lily en se relevant, tentant d'épousseter sa cape.

_ Il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas, fulmina James

_ Et il me semble aussi qu'être un animagus non déclaré est illégal, répliqua Lily d'un ton sarcastique

Non mais, il n'allait certainement pas lui faire la leçon par dessus le marché quand même ! Il était autant en tort qu'elle, point final.

_ Tu ... écoutes, on fait ça pour Remus, souffla James qui comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance pour que Lily oublie tout ça

_ James ! Souffla une voix près d'eux. à qui tu parles ?

_ C'est bon, Sirius, tu peux venir, c'est Lily

_ Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Sirius, comme James quelques minutes avant

_ Je ne vous trahirais pas, si c'est ce qui vous effraie. C'était ingénieux, et ça a certainement dû vous prendre énormément de temps avant d'y arriver, mais je dois dire que ...

_ Attends, comment tu sais ? Coupa Sirius en croisant les bras

_ J'ai vu James, qui est un cerf, si j'ai bien compris. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, maintenant que j'ai compris je vais retourner au château, je ..

_ Il faudra que tienne ta langue, prévint Sirius

_ Oui, oui je sais, et je ne suis pas du genre à révéler haut et fort les secrets, répondit la jeune fille

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire ou faire de plus, de toute manière. Il faudrait en revanche qu'ils en parlent à Remus et Peter. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner, dans le froid glacial et la neige. Même si ils savaient que Lily se tairait, comme elle le faisait déjà quant à la situation de Remus, ils sentirent que quelque chose avait changé. C'était à peine perceptible, mais un jour cela bouleverserait de nombreuses choses.

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Gryffondor, personne ne parvint à rire. Les maraudeurs étaient épuisés, Remus absent, et Lily étrangement éteinte. Seule Mary essayait envers et contre tout de mettre de l'entrain, en vin. Elle finit par s'agacer :

_ Dîtes, vous allez à un enterrement après ?

_ Désolée, marmonna Lily en relevant la tête.

Elle aussi était épuisée. Pour son excuse, la nuit avait été longue. Après être rentrée, elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Tournant et retournant dans son lit, elle s'était remémorée les événements qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce n'est pas avec une heure ou deux de sommeil que l'on parvient à tenir une journée.

Soudain, un élève déboula dans la grande salle en hurlant. Les têtes se relevèrent immédiatement, les étudiants se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer. Il s'était passé que les maraudeurs, épuisés, avaient tout de même eut le temps en rentrant de provoquer une inondation des dortoirs de Serpentard, et que les retardataires, victime d'une soudaine montée des eaux, contrairement à ceux qui s'étaient levés tôt, avaient eut l'horreur de découvrir que pas un seul de leur vêtement n'était sec, hormis leur pyjama, et que l'eau ne s'évacuait pas, malgré les renforts à coup de sortilège pour la faire disparaître.

Si Dumbledore cachait son amusement, le professeur Mcgonnagal ne cacha pas sa colère. Les coupables, dûment chapitrés sur le sujet, furent dans l'obligation de s'excuser et de nettoyer les cachots.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre tardif ? Encore désolée, je pense que le prochain chapitre ne verra le jour que pendant les vacances de Noël, d'ici là prenez soin de vous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, bonne lecture :)_


	31. Un joyeux Noël

_Hello, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Mes meilleurs voeux à vous :)_

* * *

Chapitre 31

Un joyeux Noël

Les jours précédant Noël avaient filés si vite que peu de personnes avaient eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Lily avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ses dissertations et s'accordait une pause. Assise dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, dans la salle commune, elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape et lisait un nouveau livre. Elle n'entendait pas le remue-ménage qui s'opérait près d'elle, plongée qu'elle était dans son roman. Relevant soudain la tête, elle vit avec bonheur que la neige tombait de nouveau, épaisse couche entourant le château.

_ Lily, tu veux nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Mary qui s'apprêtait à sortir. J'ai oublié d'acheter des cadeaux et on est le vingt-quatre

_ Oui, si tu veux, répondit Lily en esquissant un sourire

Depuis une semaine, Mary clamait haut et fort qu'elle avait bien le temps d'acheter ses cadeaux plus tard, et avait passé son temps en batailles explosives et en parties d'échec avec les maraudeurs. Prise de court, cela n'étonnait pas Lily que la jeune fille soit si pressée. Nouant son écharpe et enfonçant son bonnet jusqu'aux oreilles, les jeunes étudiantes sortirent affronter le vent et la neige. En chemin, elles furent rattrapées par Rose. Elle aussi en retard pour ses cadeaux, elle se joignit au petit groupe.

_ Il faut que je prenne des chocogrenouilles à mon neveu ... et un châle à ma grand-mère ... et une plume à ma soeur .. Lily, dis-moi pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas prise à l'avance, grommela Mary en donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige

_ Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir dis pourtant, sourit la jeune rousse

_ Je sais ...

C'est alors que toutes les deux s'aperçurent que Rose était étrangement pâle. Les couleurs qui empourpraient ses joues lorsqu'elle était entourée de monde avaient la couleur des flocons. Ses yeux même semblaient éteints.

_ Rose, tout va bien ? demanda Lily soucieuse

_ Oui ... oui ça va ... pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille avec un léger sourire

_ Tu à l'air épuisée, souligna Mary

_ C'est sûrement à cause des devoirs donnés, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me reposer, répondit Rose

_ Sûrement, murmura Lily en se demandant pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes

En silence, elles s'acheminèrent au village. Les rues, décorées, lui donnaient un aspect fantastique. Sur la plupart des visages rayonnait une joie irrépressible que l'on ressent souvent à l'approche des fêtes. Mary ne fut pas longue à se décider, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de s'attarder dans des boutiques impraticables, saturées de monde.

Le froid aidant, et accompagnées de Rose, elles se dirigèrent vers le pub de madame Rosmerta. Des boissons chaudes sont d'un tel réconfort lorsque le froid se fait sentir, doublement lorsque ce sont des chocolats chauds. Revigorées, elles repartirent bien vite au château, où les attendait une effervescence étonnante. Le repas de Noël allait être servit dans deux heures, et l'on voyait chaque élève courir dans un sens puis dans l'autre, l'un à la recherche de ses chaussures, d'autres se demandant où leurs chaussettes avaient filées.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, les élèves qui étaient resté au château se trouvaient dans la grande Salle, attablés devant tellement de provisions que Madame Pomfresh prophétisa, avec raison, un grand nombre d'indigestions.

La salle était ornée de guirlandes, un énorme sapin trônant sur l'estrade des professeurs. Les cheminées fonctionnaient comme jamais, ajoutant de la magie aux lieux. Lily pensa en son fort intérieur que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Née moldue, sa vision de la magie était, pensait-elle parfois, peut-être grandie.

_ Chers élèves, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Bon appétit ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice

Les "chers élèves" ne se firent pas prier pour faire honneur au repas. On avait l'impression que les provisions ne seraient jamais entièrement mangées, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'un plat était terminé, un autre apparaissait des cuisines.

Il était tard lorsque les lumières furent enfin éteintes au château. Personne n'eut du mal à s'endormir, en pensant que le lendemain les sapins de chaque maison seraient couverts de présents. James et Sirius commençaient à parier sur le nombre qui leur reviendrait, mais ils s'endormirent au beau milieu de leurs prédictions, trop épuisés pour garder un oeil ouvert.

Le lendemain matin, Lily secoua vigoureusement Mary. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux exorbités, Mary se souleva en grommelant. Il était à peine huit heures et déjà son amie ne tenait plus en place. L'étudiante n'était pas certaine de tenir toute une journée au rythme de Lily. Deux ombres furtives se glissèrent néanmoins dans les escaliers, et Lily commença à secouer les boîtes à son nom pour en deviner le contenu.

_ Pourquoi ne les ouvres-tu pas tout simplement ? Demanda Mary en souriant

_ Ce serait moins drôle, répondit la jeune fille en répondant à son sourire

Enfin elle se décida à ouvrir les paquets, découvrant tour à tour un livre, une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, ainsi, à sa plus grande surprise, qu'un boursouflet. La petite créature se blottit immédiatement contre la jeune fille, qui fut plus que ravie. Regardant la carte de l'envoyeur, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Slughorn. Ce professeur de potions admirait beaucoup la jeune sorcière, qu'il invitait souvent aux réunions de son club.

_A une jeune sorcière, qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Un joyeux Noël, miss Lily_

_Slughorn_

_Ps: J'organise une soirée de Noël aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, venez accompagnée_

Lily sourit. Elle avait une idée concrète du cadeau qu'elle lui ferait en retour. Ayant étudié un livre de sortilège qui en faisait mention, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un bocal.

Le boursouflet, baptisé Plume, ne lâcha pas une seconde Lily. Elle trouva finalement un bocal abandonné dans les cuisines, que les elfes de maison lui offrirent, et se concentra. Elle le remplit tout d'abord d'un aguamenti, puis lança la formule sur le pétale de Lys qui y flottait:

_ Lys, doux Lys, lorsqu'une baguette te touchera, poisson tu deviendras

Elle se faufila ensuite dans les couloirs et, voyant que le bureau de Slughorn était vide, elle y déposa le bocal où le pétale flottait toujours. Elle ne pouvait assister au repas, mais l'intention était là.

En retournant à sa salle commune, elle croisa James, suivit par Peter

_ Joyeux Noël ! Lança-t-elle

Son exclamation surprit James qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, et se reprit pour dire :

_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Evans

Peter la salua d'un sourire, mais vu l'air que tous d'eux arboraient, ils n'étaient pas là pour une promenade de santé. Qu'importe, elle saurait bien assez tôt ce que les maraudeurs avaient encore inventé. Remus était revenu épuisé, la veille, et lorsqu'elle le retrouva dans la salle de Gryffondor, il semblait même amaigri.

_ Tu sais, maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant la réponse

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle

_ Et qu'en penses-tu ? Ajouta le jeune homme

_ Que votre amitié est très belle, et précieuse, répondit honnêtement la jeune fille. C'est un cadeau merveilleux

* * *

_Oui, je sais, normalement elle lui offre Francis au printemps, mais bon, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait bien à Noël. Merci pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et encore joyeuses fêtes :)_


	32. Révolte

**Hey ! Je suis désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu un gros soucis de confiance en moi, je suis vraiment désolée ^^**

* * *

_Message à l'adresse des lecteurs de la trilogie Potter Family, si vous pouviez aller faire un tour sur mon profil, j'ai mis un vote en place pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Révolte**

Quelques semaines avaient passé, l'esprit des fêtes avait doucement quitté les lieux, pour céder la place à une certaine angoisse, notamment pour les dernières années. Deux épreuves des ASPICS avaient déjà eu lieu, donnant lieux à des crises de nerfs ou à des crises de larmes. Pour une fois, même les maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire les malins.

Les étudiants retrouvaient enfin un peu de tranquillité jusqu'aux prochaines épreuves. Celles-ci ayant lieux avant les grandes vacances, leurs dernières, ils avaient le temps, pour l'instant. Mary s'endormait pratiquement sur sa table. Lily, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large non plus. Pourtant le cours de sortilège était passionnant, et vraiment utile. Mais les nuits blanches accumulées ces dernières semaines ne jouaient pas en faveur des élèves. Aussi, le professeur Flitwick, comprenant qu'il était inutile de continuer, les laissa partir.

_ Patmol, je pense que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler des maraudeurs, marmonna James en sortant

_ Je me disais exactement la même chose, Corndedrue, soupira Sirius

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que des étincelles commencent à évoluer dans les couloirs, explosant au nez des autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Ce que l'on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher, c'était de mettre des couleurs. Le temps froid et gris, surtout après les fêtes, amenait toujours une certaine déprime. Le manque de soleil y était pour quelque chose, bien sûr, mais on ne pouvait pas le forcer à apparaître, malgré la magie.

Lily venait de voir une de ces étincelles exploser devant elle. Son regard s'obscurcit mais elle garda le silence. On était à la moitié de l'année scolaire et James ne prenait toujours pas au sérieux son poste de Préfet en Chef. Même si elle considérait vraiment les maraudeurs comme de vrais amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grommeler intérieurement quelques fois.

_ Je me demandais, tu crois que nous pourrions aller à Pré-au-Lard, bientôt ? Demanda Mary, interrompant les pensées de son amie

_ Je crois qu'il y a une sortie prévue dans deux semaines, pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

_ Au moins il fera un meilleur temps

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Lily en haussant les sourcils et en s'arrêtant

_ L'ambiance sera chaleureuse, même si ici elle l'est déjà ... Enfin laisse tomber, tu fais une tête à décourager le meilleur orateur du monde

La jeune rousse esquissa un sourire. Mary bougonnait souvent, ces derniers temps. Elle avait veillé de nombreuses nuits sur ses cours pour les examens, et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait jamais son humeur.

Soudain, des sanglots parvinrent à leurs oreilles. En se retournant, les couloirs étaient vides. Pourtant on entendait distinctement quelqu'un pleurer. Lily se dirigea doucement vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Rose, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sans predre une minute, Lily accourut et, s'accroupissant our se mettre à sa hauteur, et l'entourant d'un bras sur ses épaules, lui dit avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix:

_ Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de masquer soi poignet avec sa manche, mais Lily fut plus rapide. S'y étendait une profonde entaille d'où perlait du sang. Lily demeura pétrifiée. Mary, arrivée sur ses entre-faits, lança:

_ Reste avec elle, je vais cherche un professeur

Rose releva la tête en voulant protester mais elle croisa le regard affolé de Lily. Elle garda alors les yeux baissés et refusa de répondre à l'étudiante.

_ Rose, comment tu t'es fait ça ? Et ne me dis pas que tu t'es cognée contre la porte, je ne te croirais pas

_ C'est ... rien... Je voulais ... Enfin ... Ils .. Je l'ai ... mérité ... non ? Hoqueta la jeune fille en relevant des yeux bouffis de larmes vers Lily

_ Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit mérite une telle blessure, Rose. De qui parlais-tu ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Rose réponds moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le promets, mais il faut que nous le sachions pour pouvoir t'aider

_ Ils disaient ... que j'étais ... une moldue ... que j'avais volé ma place ...

Pour Lily ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Née moldue, elle aussi, elle avait souvent subit quelques piques, et bien sûr une agression en début d'année, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait toucher les plus jeunes. Rose n'avait rien demandé, elle était une sorcière très douée, et ces abrutis avaient profité du fait qu'elle était trop timide pour riposter, et qu'elle avait peu confiance en elle, pour lui faire subir ce harcèlement. Une rage sourde s'emparait d'elle. Les nés moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs aux "sangs-pur", d'ailleurs qui aujourd'hui pouvait prétendre que sa famille n'avait pas accepté de né moldu ? Personne. Personne puisque beaucoup avaient l'esprit bien moins étroit.

Rose fut conduite à l'infirmerie, et l'on aperçue alors que c'était pire que du harcèlement. On l'avait frappée, torturée, insultée. Elle était brisée physiquement et moralement. Lily s'en voulait amèrement. Bien sûr, lors de leur dernière sortie, lorsque Rose les avaient accompagnées à Pré-au-Lard, elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose clochait, mais tout ça lui était sortit de la tête. Et si entre temps les choses avaient été trop loin, à un point de non-retour ? Et si ... et si ... Toutes ses suppositions rendaient l'étudiante furieuse, à la fois contre elle-même, mais aussi et surtout contre ceux qui lui avaient fait subir ça.

Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que les étudiants qui l'avaient ainsi molestée, étant issus de familles riches et influentes, ne subirait rien. Les professeur, pas plus que Dumbledore, n'avaient de pouvoir sur eux. à la moindre tentative de punition, le professeur recevait une lettre de menace. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à se taire et subir les regards goguenards de ces arrogants personnages.

Au dîner, ce soir-là, les étudiants demeuraient silencieux. Si, dans l'assistance, quelques visages avaient affichés des airs méprisables lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé les événements, la plupart des étudiants étaient choqués et affligés. C'était tombé sur Rose, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Le monde perdait chaque jour sa beauté, mais un jour tous avaient espoir de la reconquérir. On ne peut pas laisser le monde partir à la dérive, surtout lorsque les choses prennent une telle ampleur.

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais promis j'ai déjà un plan pour me rattraper. Laissez vos reviews, c'est encourageant d'en recevoir, ça montre que vous êtes là :) à bientôt !**


	33. Un pour tous, tous pour un

**Hello ! J'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Plus j'avance dans cette histoire, et plus le début me semble être un poids énorme, parce que j'ai évolué dans ma manière d'écrire et que, comme je vous l'avais dis, les personnages ne sont pas réussis. J'irais au bout de cette fanfic, je vous le promets, mais me laisserez-vous une seconde chance pour une seconde fic ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**Un pour tous, tous pour un**

Cela faisait à présent quelques semaines que Rose avait été admise à Sainte Mangouste, et l'on ne parlait toujours pas de guérison. La presse s'était largement permet de critiquer l'école pour son incompétence, la tournant au ridicule. Mais ils s'étaient vite calmés quand Dumbledore leur avait fait remarqué avec amusement qu'ils pouvaient parler en connaissance de cause. Lily trouvait cette mascarade injuste. Tous les camps étaient dignes de se taire, au lieu de se renvoyer la balle comme ils le faisaient.

James avait perdu sa belle assurance quelques jours plus tôt. Une tentative de renversement du ministère de la magie par les mangemorts avait eut lieu, et l'on avait forcément fait appel aux aurors. Ce qui incluait son père. Le jeune homme avait brusquement pâlit lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler, et personne pas même Sirius n'avait pu l'aider. Il s'était muré dans un silence anxieux, angoissant tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Jamais on ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et pour tout dire, cela avait été effrayant. James avait toujours su garder son sang-froid jusqu'à présent, et le voir dans cet état avait montré à plus d'un que malgré tout il restait un être humain, capable lui aussi de s'effondrer.

Mais le soleil de mi-mars, la renaissance du monde avec le printemps, tous ces petits bonheurs visibles pour qui les cherchait un peu remettait du baume au coeur des étudiants en cette période trouble. Certains disent que le soleil a une influence sur le moral, et au vu des étudiants, cela semblait vrai. Peu à peu les pelouses environnant le château étaient de nouveau envahies, et un air de vacances soufflait.

_ Lily, je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'un animagus conserve ses pensées ou au contraire est-ce que l'instinct animal prends le dessus ? Demanda Mary, assise en face de son amie

Elles étaient à la bibliothèque pour mieux réviser leurs ASPICS. Les épreuves avaient été avancées à mi-avril, pour laisser aux étudiants le temps de profiter de leur dernière année sereinement, c'était une nouvelle idée de l'administration, et si au début la nouvelle avait été accueillie avec joie, les élèves avaient rapidement déchanté devant le travail qui les attendait.

_ Je pense qu'ils arrivent à se contrôler, du moins pour les sorciers les plus avancés, mais ça doit ressembler à une lutte contre soi-même, lui répondit Lily en comparant ses parchemins. Il y en a qui doivent le savoir mieux que les autres, pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux tables voisines.

Les maraudeurs, sous la direction de Remus, très pâle en cette période de pleine lune, s'étaient courageusement mis au travail, avec force protestations au début Mais depuis quelques jours, on ne les entendait pas plus que des souris, et Mrs Pince était agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait les supporter quand ils étaient calmes. En vérité, toute l'école s'étonnait de cette ardeur dans des révisions qu'ils avaient jugées en début d'année comme "inutiles et sans valeur".

_ J'ai fini, souffla enfin Lily en reposant sa copie.

Pour ne rien arranger, le professeur Chourave leur avait demandé de faire des recherches sur une plante magique de leur choix, du moment qu'elle avait des valeurs médicinales.

_ Dis, tu crois que je pourrais m'associer aux maraudeurs pour nous éviter de le rendre cette semaine ? La questionna encore Mary en levant les yeux au ciel

Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'une voix leur lança :

_ Trop tard, Mcdonald, on a tous finit !

L'interpellée sauta sur ses jambes et les regarda, effarée

_ Non, Sirius, dis-moi au moins que tu n'as pas finit, toi ? S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix où perçait le désespoir

_ "Les dangers et les bénéfices de l'utilisation des Bubobulb", scanda le jeune homme en lui montrant quatre parchemins avec un air sûr de lui. Mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de t'aider, tu travailles sur quelle plante ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en la voyant prendre une mine désespérée

_ J'essaye de travailler sur le Moly, apparemment elle neutralise les enchantements, elle est très utilisée à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sans façon à côté de lui

Elle n'avait pas osé rajouter "surtout en ce moment" mais elle y avait pensé si fort que le petit groupe le ressentit à travers son mutisme. Avec ce soleil étincelant, on avait du mal à s'imaginer toutes les horreurs dont la Gazette faisait le résumé chaque jour. Le soleil, les fleurs ne suffisaient pas à chasser la laideur du monde, encore moins les atrocités perpétuées par l'homme.

Avant de dîner, Lily profita d'un instant de calme pour aller prendre l'air. La surface du lac se ridait sous les effets de la brise. Ce soir, elle était de garde pour une ronde, avec James. Elle aussi avait été étonnée par son sérieux et son application dans ses révisions. Ils avaient même coopéré pour le cours de potion sans que les amabilités habituelles ne parviennent à prendre le dessus. Au contraire, ils étaient restés calmes et les remarques de James l'avaient surprise par leur perspicacité et leur justesse. En vérité, ils étaient même devenus bons amis, et c'était vraiment agréable.

_ Lily ?

La jeune fille se retourna en sursautant. Remus, toujours aussi pâle, se tenait derrière elle.

_ Tu es toute seule ?

_ Mary travaille avec Sirius, lui répondit-elle en souriant

_ Qui l'eu cru, s'esclaffa Remus

Mais son rire sonnait faux, quelque chose le tracassait, et Lily se doutait de ce que c'était.

_ La pleine lune ?

_ La semaine prochaine, soupira-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

_ Lily, je suis désolé pour la question que je vais te poser, mais tu es la seule qui peut vraiment en saisir le sens, tu es née-moldue et moi ...

_ Tu es un sorcier brillant

_ Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout, et je me demandais ... Parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis un moins que rien, comme le dit tu sais qui. Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà ressentit, j'espère que non, parce que tu es vraiment douée et brillante, et ...

_ Mais comme tu l'as dis, je suis une née-moldue. Oui je comprends, finit-elle par répondre avec douceur. Je comprends même très bien, ajouta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Combien de fois s'était-elle perdue dans des réflexions sombres, aussi sombres que la cruauté humaine. Oui, elle était différente, certains élèves étaient même très doués pour le lui rappeler. Plus d'une fois elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, de peur que le mage noir ait eu raison.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ...

_ Remus, toi et moi savons ce que c'est de vivre dans un monde où certains ne veulent pas de nous, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En fait, je suis même ravie que tu m'en parle, je me sens moins seule, l'interrompit-elle. Mais sache, Remus, que tu n'as pas volé ta place, au contraire elle est largement méritée. Et je pense que nous ne devrions pas céder à l'angoisse, même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rit-elle sans conviction

Aucun des deux n'étaient dupes. Ils tentaient seulement de se rassurer comme ils le pouvaient. Mais c'était dur. Vraiment dur. Lily y repensait en se dirigeant vers le logement des Préfêts en chef. James l'y attendait, les yeux rivés sur le planning.

_ Emilie et Peter prennent le début de la soirée, on les relaiera vers minuit, si tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il

_ Oui, pas de problème

Lily alla s'installer sur un fauteuil et allait se plonger dans un livre lorsque la voix de James lui parvint:

_ Remus m'a raconté votre conversation

Il avait dis ça d'un ton anodin, mais la jeune fille sentait que quelque chose allait suivre. Elle attendit donc que le jeune homme reprenne, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en voyant qu'il avait son attention:

_ J'aimerais te dire ... Ne te dévalorise pas ... Et ne laisse personne le faire ... Tu es une excellente sorcière, plus douée que tous ces prétendus "sangs-purs" ... Je ... On est tous très fiers de t'avoir pour amie, tu sais, et pas seulement pour les heures qu'on passe à réviser ensembles. Tu es une sorcière, tu n'as rien à prouver, à personne. Tu peux être fière de toi, Lily Evans

Si Lily s'était attendu à quelque discours de la part du jeune homme, c'était tout sauf ça. La stupeur la cloua sur place, et elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit immédiatement. Se reprenant, elle finit par murmurer d'une voix enrouée :

_ Merci, James

_ Pas de quoi, répondit l'autre avec une désinvolture feinte. Les maraudeurs sont toujours là les uns pour les autres, que ce soit pour leurs amis ou pour leur famille. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours là ... Enfin, c'est pas , bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. Ne crois pas que j'essaie de te harceler hein, pas du tout, je ... je voulais seulement dire que si tu avais besoin d'aide ...

_ Merci, répéta Lily en lui adressant un grand sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris

James soupira. Peu à peu, il prenait conscience de la bêtise qu'il avait faîte durant toutes ces années, et il cherchait vraiment de toutes ses forces à s'amender auprès de la jeune sorcière. Il prenait donc soin de ranger ses sentiments dans un coin, et de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Et ça semblait marcher.

Ses paroles avait réchauffées le coeur de Lily. Malgré l'obscurité du monde, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider, telle une lumière ou une étoile dans la tempête. Et elle était reconnaissante envers James, pour ses paroles, et pour ses efforts. Avec Mary et les maraudeurs, ils formaient un groupe solide, et comme les héros de Dumas, on aurait pu dire que leur credo était : "Un pour tous, et tous pour un".

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous paît :) à bientôt !**


	34. Victoire de haut vol

**Hello, je vous souhaites une excellente lecture, à défaut de vous souhaiter une joyeuse chasse aux oeufs, car je suis un peu en retard, désolée ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Victoire de haut vol

Les vacances de Pâques tombaient au bon moment, cette année-là. Les étudiants de septième année avaient terminé leur programme, et ne reviendraient donc que dans le but de passer leurs examens avant de mettre à profit l'attente des résultats pour les rendez-vous d'orientations qui seraient orchestrés par leurs directeurs de maison. Cependant, James n'aurait pas permis qu'avant tout chose quelqu'un oublie LE match.

Serpentard et Gryffondor se trouvaient ex æquo, dans le classement du Quidditch, et la finale promettait d'être serrée. Les deux équipes montraient les crocs, les paris étaient lancés, avec toutefois une nette préférence pour l'équipe rouge et or, tandis que les joueurs passaient de nombreuses nuits blanches à seconder les capitaines dans l'élaboration de stratégies plus détraquées les unes que les autres.

James ferma les yeux et soupira. Un mois était passé depuis l'hospitalisation de Rose, et depuis son retour elle harcelait littéralement le jeune homme pour qu'il la laisse participer à la finale.

_ Ce sera ma première finale, capitaine, je ne peux pas ne pas jouer, s'indigna-t-elle

_ Rose ... Rose écoutes moi. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais tu sors d'une longue hospitalisation, je ne peux pas te laisser courir le risque d'un accident ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tu comprends ? Tu es une attrapeuse très douée, je suis sûr que tu iras très loin, et alors tu auras l'occasion de disputer la coupe à Serpentard de nombreuses fois, mais pas demain, tu comprends ? Expliqua le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux

_ Peut-être, mais pas avec cette équipe, Rose, sentant qu'elle serait bientôt à cours d'arguments

_ Cela ne changera rien, lui répondit James

_ Pour vous peut-être. Mais vous êtes ceux qui m'avez laissée une chance, vous avez tous crus en moi pour me permettre d'arriver jusqu'ici, et vous allez quand même me priver de cette finale ?

Rose commençait à s'agacer, James le sentait. Il comprenait sa frustration, sa colère qu'il jugeait légitime, par ailleurs. Néanmoins il ne se serait jamais pardonné s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, quasiment vide à cette heure de l'après-midi. Mary, assise près d'eux, releva la tête du livre que Lily lui avait prêté.

_ Rose, personne ne doute de toi, mais James a raison, tu es encore fragile, aucun de nous ne se le pardonnerait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors sur Lily, revenant de la bibliothèque, un tas de livres dans les bras et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. James l'observa un instant, se remémorant leur discussion. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre d'admission, et donc laissé sa chance, où serait-elle ? Et si elle n'avait pas la volonté de se battre pour garder cette place que d'autres lui auraient refusé ? Il se souvenait quand, en cinquième année, Servilus l'avait injuriée d'une manière qui hérissait James par sa lâcheté et sa méchanceté. Lily avait pu relever la tête, après cette histoire, parce que des gens comme Mary l'avaient soutenue, et la jeune fille n'avait pas laissé les obstacles se dresser devant elle, elle les avait franchis. Comme Rose. Il sentit ses craintes monter d'un cran quand, finalement, il céda

_ Très bien, Rose, tu joueras

Cette déclaration pris de cours la jeune attrapeuse et Mary. Cette dernière ne commenta pas la décision de son capitaine, mais elle se jura de faire la morale à Sirius pour qu'il veille sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la tension était palpable. Les joueurs, la mine sombre, se défiaient du regard, tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer les esprits en lançant quelques boutades. N'y parvenant pas, ils abandonnèrent bientôt la partie. Rose, les yeux brillants d'espoir, avait une expression qui rassura bientôt James. Ce dernier finit par se lever et, voyant que Lily quittait elle-même la salle, il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

_ Lily, attends !

_ James ?

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise. Le capitaine de Gryffondor arriva près d'elle, un peu essoufflé. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il balbutia

_ Est-ce que tu viens au match ?

_ Evidemment, sourit Lily en le regardant

_ Ah tant mieux, merci

Et il repartit comme une flèche en direction des vestiaires, avant que Lily ne fut revenue de son étonnement.

Il était neuf heures quand le coup d'envoi fut donné. James et Mary tentaient d'atteindre les buts adverses, mais les Serpentard ne se laissaient pas faire facilement. Rose et Mulciber, les deux attrapeurs, surplombaient le match, cherchant des yeux le vif d'or. Sirius renvoyait avec force les cognards destinés à leur jeune protégée, qui l'en remerciait du regard. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas à trouver l'éclat doré qui pourrait leur assurer la victoire. Mulciber non plus ne voyait rien, et un rictus agacé s'emparait de son visage.

_ Serpentard mène la danse avec vingt points, tandis que Gryffondor vient de marquer dix points, annonça Alice Brewel, la petite amie de Frank Londubat

Cette dernière avait été choisie par le professeur Mcgonnagal pour éviter les incidents de commentateurs comme ils en avaient connu précédemment. La jeune Serdaigle assurait, pour le moment, son rôle à merveille. Du moins, elle conservait son objectivité, pas comme certains.

James étouffa un juron. Il ne voulait pas céder face à l'équipe adverse. Et il ne voulait pas perdre, ni la coupe de Quidditch, ni celle des quatre maisons. Ils allaient montrer à Serpentard qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Mary marqua une seconde fois, mais ne pu égaliser avec Serpentard qui venait d'en marquer un autre. Il jeta un regard à Rose. Heureusement que Sirius était là, on aurait dit que les batteurs adverses auraient finit par la faire chuter de son balai s'il ne repoussait pas à chaque fois leur attaque.

_ Gryffondor marque, et obtient un score de cinquante point, face aux soixante-dix points de Serpentard, annonça Alice, dont la voix laissait percer une once d'amertume

_ Alors Potter, tu ne sais pas jouer ? Le provoqua le capitaine adverse

_ Ferme-là, Rosier, grommela le jeune homme en tentant de reprendre le souaffle

Soudain, il entendit une exclamation étouffée par Rose. La jeune fille plongeait en piquée à une vitesse folle. Mulciber la suivait de près, et tous deux poursuivaient le vif d'or qui avait enfin daigné apparaître. La course poursuite suscitait l'admiration, Rose maîtrisait son balai avec une rare précision, et évitait ainsi de nombreux obstacles. Elle se faufilait dans des endroits étriqués, toujours à la poursuite de la victoire. Sa vitesse était remarquable, et elle ne semblait pas déstabilisée. Les spectateurs la suivirent des yeux.

Au loin on entendit que Serpentard venait de marquer à nouveau, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Mulciber se rapprochait, et tentait d'attraper le balai de la jeune fille dans le but de la faire chuter, mais cette dernière redoubla d'efforts et remonta dans le ciel, sans lâcher des yeux le vif d'or. Ce dernier allait retomber, Mulciber n'attendait que ça en contrebas, lorsque Rose fit une chose qui pouvait paraître insensée. Elle sauta de son balai.

James l'avait déjà vu faire pendant les entraînements. Elle allait faire une chute libre, qui lui permettrait d'attraper la balle dorée, et son balai la retiendrait en bas. C'était une tactique dangereuse, mais époustouflante. La jeune fille tendait les doigts. Le vif d'or chutait toujours. Mulciber allait le saisir lorsque Rose parvint à l'atteindre et à l'empoigner. Son balai était juste en dessous, et elle s'y rattrappa d'une main. Elle parvint à atterrir sans se faire de mal, bien qu'un peu rudement.

_ Gryffondor remporte la coupe de Quidditch ! S'exclama Alice en se levant

Les joueurs de Gryffondor atterrir tous pour entourer Rose et la féliciter. La jeune fille, le souffle coupé, ne parvenait pas à réaliser son exploit. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son équipe. Dans les tribunes, Lily et Remus applaudissaient avec force, et la plupart des supporters, debout, faisaient de même.

Mcgonnagal ferma les yeux sur le capharnaüm qui s'en suivit, et afficha un sourire triomphant toute la soirée, notamment lors du repas, lorsqu'elle passa les plats à Slughorn. Les drapeaux avaient été mis aux couleurs rouges et dorées, et les discussions avaient surtout tourné autour du pari risqué de Rose. Sa chute libre délibérée en avait surpris plus d'un, et avait suscité l'admiration de tous, même des supporters de Serpentard.

Le soir venant, la salle commune résonnait encore de l'exploit du jour. Les valises étaient bouclées, prêtes pour le lendemain. James s'approcha de Rose:

_ Je suis fier de toi, et je te remercie ... Sans toi on perdait, avoua James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

_ Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, répondit Rose

James lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner auprès des maraudeurs. Il comprennait à présent, la valeurs que prend la confiance des autres, pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas lui-même. Rose avait pu croire en elle lorsqu'elle avait sentit que son équipe la soutenait. Il en était de même pour Lily. Pour beaucoup. Il soupira. Il y penserait plus tard. Après tout, c'était les vacances.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :) N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plaît, à bientôt !**


	35. Angoisse

**Hello,merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont voté, mais au vu de l'égalité, je pense que je vais arrêter là, et continuer sur ma lancée d'OS. Ça permettra au moins plus de fanfictions longues, sur d'autres sujets qui me tiennent à coeur, et j'aurais plus de temps pour m'en occuper. Néanmoins, je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu perdue depuis que je ne poste plus mes drabbles ^^ Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**Angoisse**

Le Poudard Express entra dans King's Cross dans un nuage de fumée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, un tourbillon d'élèves envahit les quais, au milieu d'un bavardage assourdissant qui se mêlait aux hululements des chouettes. Le soleil qui entrait dans la gare annonçait de magnifiques vacances en perspectives. Lily descendit du train en tenant sa malle, cherchant du regard son père, censé l'attendre. Mais personne n'était là. Mary, sans s'apercevoir du désarroi de son amie, fut entraînée au loin par son cousin. Seule sur le quai, la jeune fille finit par franchir la barrière magique, la ramenant au monde moldu. Elle salua de loin Remus, qui rejoignait sa famille, puis choisit d'attendre sur un banc. Elle ne paniquait pas, son père avait pu être mis en retard par n'importe quoi, comme des embouteillages. Cependant le temps passait et personne ne venait.

C'est alors qu'un employé de la gare l'interpella :

_ Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous êtes Miss Evans ? Lily Evans ?

Interloquée, la jeune fille acquiesça en silence, les yeux rivés sur le fonctionnaire.

_ J'ai un appel pour vous. Encore une chance que vous êtes rousse, j'aurais pu chercher longtemps sinon, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, désignant du regards les quais bondés.

_ Comme vous dîtes, murmura en souriant la jeune étudiante.

_ Tenez, c'est ici, déclara l'employé en lui tendant le combiné, dans un coin isolé, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille le remercia, et prit le téléphone, sans perdre des yeux le quai qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre. Si jamais elle manquait son père, celui-ci pourrait croire qu'elle était déjà partie. Un peu inquiète, elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. Son estomac se noua, malgré elle. Lily avait toujours su garder son calme, et perdre la tête dans des hypothèses dramatiques n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, un pincement désagréable qui ne faisait qu'agrandir son angoisse lui soufflait que quelque chose de grave se jouait.

_ Allô ?

_ Lily ?

L'interpellée sursauta. Tunie. La situation devenait préoccupante. Sa soeur refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis quelques mois, et si on ne prenait pas en compte la politesse qu'implique le fait de vivre sous le même toît, on aurait aisément pu dire des années. Sept en tout. Sept années de mépris, de silence, et d'hypocrisie. Sept années à revenir à la maison en sachant pertinemment que sa propre soeur profiterait de chaque occasion pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais le ton inquiet qu'avait employé sa soeur, et cette nuance de soulagement dans sa voix quand elle avait compris que sa soeur n'avait pas refusé l'appel inquiétaient de plus en plus Lily

_ Oui .. Oui c'est moi, Tunie

Ce surnom était tombé aux oubliettes dès que Pétunia l'avait rejetée. Mais à cet instant, toutes deux sentaient, malgré la distance, qu'elles avaient besoin de retrouver leur complicité d'enfance, pour se rassurer, pour se dire que tout allait bien, que si ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, ça le serait vite.

_ Lily, c'est horrible ...

_ Tunie, calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas montrer sa panique

_ C'est ... Il y a ... Lily ...

_ Calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien ...

_ Ils l'ont attaqué !

La phrase cingla comme un fouet, faisant l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune sorcière. La voix blanche, elle demanda :

_ Qui ?

_ Des gens à capuches noires, sanglota Pétunia à l'autre bout du fil. La rue est ... Papa ...

_ Pétunia, dis-moi exactement où tu te trouves

_ Chez Vernon, répondit faiblement sa soeur

_ Ne bouge pas, ne bouges surtout pas, j'arrive aussi vite que je peux. Je ... ça va aller, Tunie, tout se passera bien

Lily raccrocha l'appareil un peu durement, faisant sursauter les employés de la gare. Elle sortit rapidement de cette pièce étouffante, qui l'oppressait. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle titubait, sous le poids de l'émotion. Il fallait qu'elle transplane. Elle qui avait encore du mal à maîtriser ce genre de déplacement, il fallait qu'elle enfreigne la loi. Son permis lui avait été refusé lorsqu'elle avait transplané dans une armoire, à cinq mètres du cerceau indiqué. Mais qu'importait les lois magiques quand à des centaines de kilomètres des mangemorts semaient le chaos et la détresse ? Car Lily ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait des sbires du mage noir. Encore eux. Toujours eux. Quand pourraient-ils tous trouver la paix ?

Lily trouva un endroit calme et ombragé. Il était environ midi, et la chaleur de mai s'opposait de manière totale aux horreurs qui se jouaient. La jeune fille allait transplaner lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui fit ouvrir les yeux. James et Sirius, l'air complètement hagards, venaient de transplaner à ses côtés. Eux avaient réussi à attérir dans le cerceau, ils avaient eut leur permis. D'ailleurs, Sirius ne s'était pas privé de taquiner son amie là-dessus.

_ Lily !

Encore un peu déboussolés, ils s'approchèrent d'elle. L'air grave et soucieux qu'ils arboraient n'avait rien de rassurant.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu comptais transplaner ? Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire. Tu connais les risques, imagines que ...

_ Ça va Patmol, pas la peine de noircir le tableau. On est arrivés à temps. Lily, James se tourna vers elle, Lily, il y a eu une attaque, les aurors sont sur place. Ta famille va bien, du moins personne n'est en dangers de mort mais ...

_ Ils vont bien ? Coupa Lily, dont les yeux trahissaient l'angoisse

_ Ton père a été touché, mais ce n'est pas grave, Lily, il va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Les médicomages prennent soin de lui, fais moi confiance. Ta mère est à l'abris, les aurors l'ont conduite auprès de ta soeur, chez son fiancé et ..

_ Son quoi ? Demanda Lily en fronçant soudainement les sourcils

_ Euh ... son fiancé, répéta James, déstabilisé par l'attitude de la jeune fille

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. D'après l'expression de Lily, elle n'était pas au courant. Cette dernière hocha la tête, en silence. Cette complicité qu'elle croyait avoir retrouver un instant plus tôt n'était qu'une illusion, elle aurait dû s'en douter. James lui adressa un regard désolé quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Lily, on va t'aider à transplaner, d'accord ? Dans ton état, et comme tu n'as pas le permis, il vaut mieux qu'on t'aide.

James et Sirius lui prirent les mains, et le dernier s'emparant de sa valise, ils disparurent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Lily, cette dernière constata que les aurors avaient tout réparés, et que les corps des victimes avaient été évacués. Tous des moldus. Comme elle. Comme de nombreuses personnes. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était injuste ! Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour susciter cette vague de haine ? Comment un mage tel que Lui pouvait faire autant de dégâts, et former autant de disciples ? Les gens étaient-ils donc sans-coeur au point de haïr leurs voisins ? Au point de décimer des familles entières, innocentes et qui n'avaient rien demandé ?

Semer la dévastation et le chaos de cette manière revenait à déclarer la guerre à l'Humanité, où était la justice là dedans ? Où était la gentillesse ? Qu'était devenue l'ouverture d'esprit ? Le partage, l'amitié, tout cela n'avait-il donc plus de sens aux yeux du monde ? Et la bienveillance ? Et l'altruisme ? La colère, augmentée par son impuissance, montait telle une flamme en Lily, embrasant chaque veine, chaque vaisseau sanguin que comptait son corps.

Un bras entoura ses épaules, réconfortant, apaisant. Un main s'empara de la sienne. James, accroupit près d'elle, et Sirius, debout devant eux, immobiles et silencieux, ne l'abandonnaient pas. Là était la puissance de leur amitié. Ils se taisaient, parce que leurs mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer leurs sentiments, ou leur compassion.

Quelques instants plus tards, une voiture se gara sur le trottoir d'en face. La mère de Lily sortit précipitamment pour enlacer sa fille. Elle aussi avait eu peur, mais sa confiance et son courage paisible reprenaient le dessus. Sa fille avait besoin d'elle, et tel un roc solide et inébranlable, elle serait près d'elle. James et Sirius s'éloignèrent, un peu gênés, se sentant de trop.

_ Les garçons ? Vous ne deviez pas aller chercher des courses ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à gober les mouches ?

Les interpellés levèrent la tête. Le père de James, auror, leur souriait paisiblement. Il avait l'air épuisé par le combat qu'il venait de mener, mais son sourire chaleureux les rassurait eux aussi. À 64 ans, monsieur Potter avait décliné l'offre avantageuse de retraite qu'on lui proposait. "J'irais là où on a besoin de moi. Ma retraite n'a pas besoin de moi, à ce que je sache" avait-il répondu lorsqu'on lui avait reproché son refus obstiné.

L'auror leur fit signe de passer leur chemin, et de laisser Lily tranquille. Après tout, la peur qu'avait dû ressentir leur camarade n'avait pas été anodine, mieux valait la laisser récupérer un moment.

Pétunia sortit également de la voiture de Vernon. Sans un mot, elle rejoignit sa mère et sa soeur, et toutes les trois rentrèrent, car rien ne vaut la chaleur et la sécurité d'un foyer connu. Elles avaient vu le pire, elles avaient pu le contourner. Maintenant, elles devaient reconstruire ce que ces quelques minutes avaient détruit en elles. Car peut importe que des événements de ce genre dure des heures ou quelques secondes. Peu importe que l'on soit loin ou proche de ces tragédies. personne ne pouvait en sortir indemne, à partir du moment où il était touché, physiquement ou émotionnellement.

De retour chez elle, après cette angoisse, Lily soupira. Ce premier jour de vacances serait vite un mauvais souvenir, de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas, mais qui finisse par perdre leur caractère inquiétant.

* * *

**Et voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez pas les reviews, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part, un peu comme du donnant-donnant, vous voyez ? Et puis, une review fait toujours plaisir, et encourage à persévérer. Merci pour tout, à bientôt :)**


End file.
